Demons and Angels
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: A new threat is stirring madness in the population, and one by one the Titan's fall prey to it. To make matters worse, Mika's little secrets begin to come out in the open. As Raven battles her own feelings towards the vampire, an angel appears to save the day. Will she be the savior Raven's waiting for? Or will an over jealous vampire get in the way? Sequel to "Darkness in Me." F/F
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

Richard Greyson woke up with a hell of a head ache. He was really thirsty, and his eyesight was blurry. He had been knocked unconscious and as he regained focus he realized he was tied up to a chair in a cellar. Everything was in shadows, for the only light came from a battered old lamp hanging from the ceiling.

He heard footsteps approach him and then saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

"So you are behind this!?" barked the young hero to his captor. "I knew you were up to no good!"

"Easy now handsome, you get worked up easily… at this rate you'll be all wrinkly by 30."

"Let me go! The Titans will be here any minute now!" threatened the Titan's leader.

"That's a big, fat lie, and you know it." she answered in complete control of the situation. "A little black birdie told me you like to go out alone… at least on this kind of missions."

"So what are you going to do? Make me disappear?"

"Oh no, why would I do that? It would break the heart of the Titans." she got closer to him and patted him on the back before closing in on him and whispered sweetly on his ear "You can just forget all you saw and everything will be alright."

"What makes you think I'm just going to pretend this never happened!?" asked Nightwing scandalized.

"Who said anything about pretending? I said you will forget."

Nightwing was then grabbed by the face with both hands by his captor. She stared deeply into his eyes and he could feel her crimson eyes pierce his mind as she whispered faintly:

"Forget."

* * *

_Author's Notes: To follow the events of this story you need to have read at least 2 of my previous fanfics: Creatures of the Night Remake, and Darkness in Me. _

_If you haven't read them or if you want a little summary on the situation here is a little something I wrote based on a Buffy virtual spinoff I really like._

* * *

**Previously on Creatures of the Night Saga…**

* * *

**Scene opens up to the image of the Titans leaving home. **

"So Robin… where are we going exactly?" asked Cyborg while he started the engine of the T-Car where they were all already seated.

"To the Bay District, to investigate a crime scene… and it's Nightwing…"

**Cut to: Crime scene where Chief Mathews is explaining the situation to the team. A dead body is sprawled in the ground in an eerie looking alley; his facial expression is of pure terror. **

"He was found like this, with no drop of blood on, or inside, or anywhere near the body, it's the weirdest thing… It's the third one reported so the locals are calling it the work of the Bay Harbor Vampire."

**Cut to: Raven sitting at The Hype, the local gay bar, when a girl approaches her. The empath looked back at the charming brunette and smiled. **

"I'm Mika." grinned the stranger.

**Cut to: the interior of Vampire Bar where Mika and Raven sit at a table in conversation. **

"How do you know I'm not straight?" asked the Titan with curiosity.

"Well… I don't know actually. Are you?"

"I don't know." admitted Raven. "I've never been with a girl before."

"Are you enjoying your time with me?" inquired Mika.

"Yes. I am."

"Then, would you mind if we find out the answer together?"

Raven looked at her intently for a moment, before she finally nodded her consent.

**Cut to: Mika walking out on Raven at the beach. **

"You are leaving?" called Raven confused.

"Yeah." replied Mika without stopping. "When you decide to be honest about what you feel, you can call me."

"And what exactly are you so sure I am feeling!?" exclaimed Raven outraged. She had never liked cockiness, and right now, she was very short tempered to allow Mika to get away with it.

"I know you are totally falling for me, but you are too self conscious to do anything about it." replied Mika with certainty as she turned to look at Raven "And I don't need super powers to realize that, I can see it in your eyes."

**Cut to: Various scenes of the Titans investigating more crimes. Raven kissing Mika at the university library, holding each other at the movies, and then Raven knocking at her apartment door. **

"Hey there! Come on in." said Mika as she grabbed Raven by the hand and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a very short dress and as she noticed the empath's stare on her, she laughed lightheartedly. "Like what you see?"

**Cut to: the interior of Mika's bedroom**.

Raven is holding Mika against the wall while making out. As the session gets heated Raven takes a few steps back from the door, and when the bed hits the back of her knees, they both fall into the soft bed. Mika's small hands explore every inch of the empath until suddenly a loud crash interrupts them.

_CRASH_

Her lover jumped startled. Something exploded in the living room.

"What was that?"

**Cut to: Raven kissing Mika goodbye and apologizing. **

"Listen Mika, I have to go…" apologized the empath.

"Its fine, we'll talk tomorrow. Meet me at the lighthouse at 8pm and we'll talk."

Raven gave her a quick peck on the lips and then left.

**Cut to: the Titans in the living room confronting Raven for being late to the battles. **

"I haven't neglected my duties for some guy! …It's a girl…" said the empath in a low voice much to the surprise of her team mates.

**Cut to: the interior of the lighthouse overlooking the bay. **

"Mika there's something I need to tell you… I'm Raven of the Titans." Raven stopped what she was saying as they got both startled by the sound of someone breaking the door.

**Cut to: Various scenes of Mika and Raven hiding as they see Johnny Rancid dragging an unconscious girl up the lighthouse. Raven jumping out from her hideout and trying to stop the criminal. Mika tackling Rancid but then being thrown away and shot, falling down the window. Raven jumping down to stop her fall and seeing the red smear of blood in her chest. Then Raven going all demonic and launching a powerful blast towards her opponent. Johnny smiles as he shows a talisman protecting him. Then the Titans watching in shock as Rancid turns around to see Mika standing behind him. **

"What are you doing here little girl? You should be dead from all that bleeding by now. Guess you will now serve me as leverage for my escape." said Johnny as he grabbed her from the collar of her shirt.

The Titans panicked at this, fearing the worst, but then, Mika murmured something that froze their blood. "I am, you know… dead."

Her eyes turned red and her fangs elongated. And before he could register what was happening, she had grabbed him with lightning reflexes from behind. Her arms gripped his head and neck as she sank her fangs into him. Blood could be seen dripping down Mika's jaw as she swallowed Rancid's life force.

"Bay Harbor Vampire." murmured Nightwing faintly.

**Cut to: Titan's Tower circular table at the briefing room. **

"Just to make sure we are clear, you are here as a potential suspect on the murder case of 12 college students. You are presumed to be the killer known as the Bay Harbor Vampire. In case you are found guilty in this hearing we will hand you to the police."

"So you are saying I am guilty until proven innocent?" wondered Mika crossing her arms, she didn't seem happy about it.

"We are working under that assumption, yes. How do you declare yourself?"

"Innocent."

**Cut to: Raven and Mika in the Titan's bedroom. **

"You do believe I'm innocent right?" asked Mika as they both lied in bed looking at each other.

"I don't think you are a murdered." replied the Titan.

"But…"

"But just because you are not a murderer, doesn't mean you are not a liar."

"Lying comes with the job description." replied the vampire.

**Cut to: Raven walking to the Vamp Bar, but as she approached everything faded to black. **

Raven regained consciousness as she was dragged through the floor of the sewer system by a grey skin hideous creature. It had deep, amber eyes, a wide mouth with vicious fangs and long, pointed nails. As the monster approached with open jaws a chocolate brown wolf tackled it from one side.

**Cut to: Mika kneeling in front of Raven as the Titans battled in the back. **

"You are losing too much blood…" said Mika faintly to her "Don't worry. I won't let you die."

Mika ripped open her own wrist and placed it hard over her lover's mouth. She tried to fight it back but had no strength to push her away. And as she did that, Mika closed in on Raven's wound and sank her fangs into her flesh. The empath was so startled by what was happening that she finally swallowed the blood in her mouth.

**Cut to: Titan's Tower Infirmary. Raven lies in bed recovering as Mika stays by her side. **

"Mika… I'm sorry…"

"For what luv?"

"For doubting you…" explained the empath "for contemplating the possibility that you could be a murderer… the Bay Harbor Vampire."

"Well, I am Bay Harbor's only vampire." answered Mika playfully. "But I'm a vegetarian now! And I hope you will give me the opportunity of getting to know each other better."

"Without all the lies?" asked Raven and Mika nodded her consent.

**Cut to various scenes of: Mika biting a worker in a cave dressed as Nightwing, then biting Johnny Rancid in the middle of the street, and biting Mas and Menos in the tower as she escaped from a cage. **

Mika's voiceover: "Guess I'm more of an antihero really."

**Cut to: Titan's Tower Rooftop at Raven's birthday celebration. **

"You really think you fool everyone?" said Arella talking with Mika on the sidelines.

"Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from your daughter?" answered the vampire coolly.

"Please don't disappoint her." finally asked Arella as she walked away.

"Oh, I probably will... But I give you my word I'll try." whispered the vampire as she saw the woman hug her goodbyes to the Titans.

**Cut to: Raven's room. Raven and Mika were snuggled on Raven's bed. **

"What were you talking with my mother?"

"Oh she was just giving us her blessing."

"Liar." chastised Raven as she rolled her eyes.

**Cut to: Titan's Tower Living Room. Richard and Mikaela having a discussion. **

"You know you are not worthy of dating a super heroine." yelled Nightwing.

**Cut to: Mika climbing the side of an ice truck and taking a seat next to the driver. **

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" yelled the man.

"You pissed me off!" and then she grabbed him by the collar and sank her teeth in his flesh. The ice truck lost control and crashed against a light post ending its journey.

**Cut to: Titan's Tower Living Room. **

"And where is she now?" asked Raven to the Titan's leader.

"Probably taking out her wrath on some unsuspecting victim…" said Nightwing in a dry tone.

"Or maybe saving the city…. You got to check this out everyone!" said Cyborg he turned up the volume of the TV. The newscast was reporting Mika had saved abducted families in an ice truck.

**Cut to: Mika's Loft. Raven is hugging Mika tightly. **

"My hero…" the Titan smiled.

"Oh… well you know me… I got inspired by your dedication to crime fighting…"

**Cut to: Various scenes of Raven and Mika making out, and Raven going all demonic. Then of the empath drinking Mika's blood from her lips during sex. Of Raven waking up from nightmares, and then watching the sunrise on the roof with Nightwing. **

"Your girlfriend is no longer keeping you awake at night?" mocked Nightwing.

"She hasn't come back from out of town." replied Raven dryly.

**Cut to: Raven overhearing a conversation outside Nightwing's room. **

"According to the kidnappers' declaration Mika did not chase after them to save the people in the truck. She chased after them because they were in the way. The driver admitted she told him he had pissed her off before biting on his neck. He said to have been terrified."

"Richard you cannot tell that to Raven, she is devastated enough as it is." said Starfire.

**Cut to: Raven entering her room in a hurry. **

"She lied to me… again."

**Cut to: Titan's Tower containment cell. **

The Titans stared at the beast in human form locked in the dungeon through the screen in the living room. It was biting at the cell bars trying to get out. It was one of the three culprits that had caused a massacre in the Drive In Movie Theater.

"How is Gar?" asked their leader concerned.

Starfire and Raven looked at each other, until Raven finally spoke.

"He has a fever." answered the healer in concern "I think he might have caught an infection from the bite."

"Why don't we just ask your girlfriend Raven?" wondered Cyborg.

"I… haven't really spoken to her in a while…"

**Cut to: The Titans surrounding two Mikas and looking confused. Raven had trapped one of them with shadow tendrils. **

"Ok, so evil clone over here is going down!"

"No wait! Don't hurt her!" Mika ran to her side and stood in front of her double "She is not an evil clone; she's my twin sister Caroline."

**Cut to: Caroline introducing the Titans to a new vampire. **

"Welcome, I'm Nightwing, the leader of this team." said the Titan as he extended his hand to give her a handshake.

"Katherine." said the vampire accepting gesture "So to what do I own this unexpected pleasure?

"Mika here told us you are a doctor, and we are in need of one." answered Cyborg.

"Our friend is dying…" said Nightwing.

**Cut to: Dr. Katherine explaining the situation to the Titans. **

"I know it sounds Resident Evil, but it is there. Apparently it's highly contagious through blood exposure. I am going to have to test all of you in order to determine if you are not carrying the same virus from fighting the zombie vampires."

**Cut to: Mika and Nightwing sneaking in on Pentex Labs. **

"We are going to break in Pentex labs?" asked Mika baffled.

"Yes, I made some research on my computer and pinpointed a location where it was most likely the vampire zombies emerged from considering all factors. This was the most logical choice if anyone was making crazy experiments with a deadly virus. I'll just hack into their security system and we'll be in."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes… but the end justifies the means. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"I'm starting to see a side of you I never imagined you had." said Mika in a mocking tone.

"Just follow my lead, if I'm right in my theory you will be playing hero for real… and maybe Raven will be proud of you."

**Cut to: Richard and Mika inside a prison cell. **

Mika elongated her fangs and bit on her own wrist. When blood began pouring out she offered it to Richard.

**Cut to: The Titans watching Pentex building in shock as something in the lower floors exploded setting the building on fire. **

The Titans are getting people out, and as it is about to crumble to the ground they see Nightwing jump out from a window carrying Mika close to his chest. As the sunlight begins to burn her skin Raven covers her in shadows.

**Cut to: Nevermore, in Rage's realm. **

Mika was tied against the wall by dark shadow tendrils. Rage had taken her to the inside of a cave at the foothill of the volcano.

"Hey Luv, what are you doing?" asked Mika a little worried of what was coming "Want to play naughty again? Still rejoicing in our last bondage fun?"

"You consider yourself witty don't you? Didn't I tell you not to tempt my demonic side?" answered Rage in a deep, harsh voice.

"Sorry… you know how my foot loves to live on my mouth. But I promise I won't do that again… can I go now?"

"Do you also promise to stop lying to me to make me love you?" asked the demoness sourly.

"What? I'm not lying about that!" exclaimed her lover outraged.

"No, you just have a tendency of bending and hiding the truth to your advantage."

**Cut to: Titan's Tower infirmary. **

Everyone waited for Gar to come out of the bathroom, and when he did, they saw a blond, green eyed boy with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Dude! Where did you got this doctor? She made me look normal again, plus I get to keep my powers!"

"Garfield?"

"Yeah! It's me!" exclaimed the changeling.

"Thank you doctor." said Nightwing as he approached Katherine.

"Don't thank me until you get my receipt Nightwing."

**Cut to: Mika's loft terrace, where she and Caroline were overlooking the city. **

"She doesn't need to know this…"said Mika seriously.

"Didn't you say that one side of her was totally pissed at you for lying to her?"

"I'm not lying to her." defended the vampire.

"No, you are just hiding the truth and bending it to your advantage." replied her twin. "Tell me, what title are you going to claim?"

"I like the title of Prince… its classical, its…"

"Machiavellic?"

"Caroline you make it all sound so wrong, so twisted."

**Cut to: Raven and Mika talking in the lighthouse. **

"Are you sure that's all you had to tell me?"

"Yeah… what else could I be hiding from you?"


	2. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

**Chapter 1 - Betrayal**

* * *

It was one of those nights.

Rachel "Raven" Roth stared at the stack of magazines for the umpteenth time. She was doing detective work tonight dressed as a civilian. And was currently appointed tailing a drug junkie who happened to have the munchies and was indulging himself in everything he could lay hands on in that rundown mini market where she had stood for the last hour. The Titan hated doing police work, she always considered that's what police were hired for. But their leader had insisted; said there was a new drug in town very dangerous for the population.

She certainly couldn't care less. She had always thought drugs were not the big issue; it was the people who abused them. Alcohol was just as dangerous. Heck she had even tried marihuana once to help her relax and it wasn't so bad… well except for the munchies.

She took a quick peek at the junkie and he was still there eating microwave pizza. Her spot at least allowed her to do some reading, so she turned to look at the magazine in her hands and surprised herself watching semi-naked women in it. She smiled bemused.

"Guess Mika is rubbing off on me."

_She's been doing some rubbing alright. _

Raven chuckled to herself and just wished she could go back home and snuggle with her vampire. She knew she was becoming very needy but then again, who wouldn't with that wicked hot girlfriend.

But then her train of thought was interrupted. The junkie's companion began yelling hysterical.

"Somebody help!"

The guy was sprawled on the floor convulsing. Rae ran to his side and tried to get close to him.

"I'm a doctor." said nonchalantly as she kneeled beside the man.

She began examining him. He was entering a cardiac arrest.

"Call an ambulance!"

* * *

"So he just ate till he burst? Literally?" asked a bemused Changeling.

"Pretty much…" answered Raven finishing her report.

The Titans were gathered around the briefing table discussing their latest findings. Apparently there was a new drug in town with strange, hallucinogen effects.

"Are you sure he didn't have anything else besides pot that night?" asked her leader.

"As far as I'm concerned."

"Well he enters the pattern." confirmed Nightwing.

He had been investigating several strange occurrences related to the case. The Titan's leader placed the picture of the junkie beside others of more deceased victims due to mysterious behavior: a high class teen who shocked on her own vomit after trying to lose 20 pounds in one day (according to her last tweet), a doctor who tried to extract his own appendix, a successful business man who shot himself after trying to steal a museum art piece (which was actually donated by himself), amongst other known junkies.

"Man, maybe he just overdosed on marihuana." tried to reason Cyborg, everything they had was too random to make any real connection.

"No, Richard is right. Marihuana doesn't do that." explained Raven backing up her leader. "Besides the effect was wearing off in the guy I was tailing. He was having the munchies, they were just… amplified or something."

"What made you the expert on pot?" asked Gar a little confused changing back to human form. He had being playing with a pencil transformed as a seal.

Raven just shrugged her shoulders.

"Seems like somebody's been naughty." pushed the green teen.

"Raven?" Cyborg was incredulous at the mere thought of their controlled companion doing drugs.

"What?" asked the goth a little offended as she looked at everyone.

"You know we have a strict no-drugs policy in the tower; even if it's used for some magic stuff." clarified their leader shaken.

"Am not a pothead Richard… it was just once, I was 14 and living on the street… not yet a Titan." alleged the empath.

"Ok, I'm just worried Mika's influence might be affecting your moral standards." tried to justify her friend.

"Whatever." answered Raven not in the mood for an argument. "What are we going to do about the dead junkies on the streets?"

"We'll be doing recon at a new place in town. I've identified a few known dealers who seem to be regulars at this place."

Nightwing took the remote of the big screen and loaded the image of Jump's High Roller Casino. It was a very exclusive place. No lowlife criminal would go there, only the super powerful and connected.

"I thought you had already investigated that place." said Starfire remembering her boyfriend had refused to take her, even though she just loved the idea of hanging out in a long dress.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have…" corrected Raven "Kori bitched about it all night that even Mika bailed on us."

"Ok, how come I don't remember that?" asked Nightwing confused.

All Titans looked at each other and then back at the image of the casino on the screen.

"Guess we just hit the jackpot."

* * *

"Well… I didn't find any traces of any known drugs on your system."

Richard Greyson was hooked to various monitors on the infirmary of Titan's Tower. Cyborg was running a full scan in case their leader had been drugged. Raven had also checked for any magical hex around him but found nothing.

"But you found something strange in my system?"

"Well… It shouldn't be there, although it's not entirely unknown. I found vampire blood." answered the metal man.

"He has drunk the vampire blood before…" noted Starfire.

"Yes, but that was months ago. He should have burned it by now." explained Cyborg.

"I have not drank any blood lately… at least not willingly… or that I remember" paranoia took over their leader. "Rae… care to jump with a rational explanation any time now?"

Raven was concerned at this point. She knew that anything she said could and would be used against her girlfriend. Worst part was not that their leader distrusted Mika; was that sometimes she didn't entirely trusted her. All Titans were waiting for her to say something.

"Well… according to my most reliable source, vampires posses mind control… maybe you are under a vampire's mind control."

"What is your source? Mika?" asked Starfire.

"No… Dracula."

"Dracula? Girl that book also says they are repelled by garlic…" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Yeah well, Mika also claims he is the only vampire worthy of the title, and he turns into wolves, and mist, and that kind of stuff. So maybe some things are real." justified Raven, after all, Mika had refused to let her in on all vampire secrets.

"Guess we are going to have to talk with our favorite resident vampire." stated Nightwing back on business mode.

"Come on, there are other vampires in Jump city; some which we freed ourselves after they got cured from the zombie virus. You can't really believe my girlfriend is behind this!"

"Can't I?" asked their leader. He was well known for his dislike of her.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound wrong but… Mika is just too lazy to be a criminal mastermind."

Nightwing contemplated her words for a few minutes until he finally nodded. "…I'll give you that. Still, according to what you guys say, I went as Richard Greyson, not as Nightwing. Who else knows my secret identity amongst our resident vampires?"

"Caroline probably knows. I mean, she's Mika's twin. And we dated briefly." commented Changeling. "I might have mentioned it…" this got him a mad glare from their leader.

"There's also Dr. Katherine de Jaager." reminded Cyborg. "She had access to our record files, we gave her money for highly specialized chemical equipment, and Mika mentioned she wouldn't doubt backstabbing us if she had the chance."

"But she, like, saved my life dude." tried to defend Garfield.

"But not for free." remarked Starfire concerned they might have been supporting the creation of this new drug.

Raven sighed loudly knowing a long night awaited them. "I'll call Mika in for questioning, to see what she knows so we can get over with it."

"No." Nightwing stopped Raven from taking out her phone.

"What?"

"Am sorry to say this Raven, but I'm afraid that if Mika is not behind this, she might actually know what is going on. I mean, Katherine is her best friend, and Caroline her sister." Richard kept his hold on her wrist as he spoke to her. "Have you ever felt she might be hiding something from you?"

"I…" Raven rolled her eyes, but her friend looked at her with real concern till she softened. "Yes."

"Has she ever been to that casino?"

"She likes to gamble…" answered the goth Titan "meaning yes."

All the Titans looked worried and uncomfortable now. They didn't want to have to face the emotional turmoil of a heartbroken Raven again. Worst part was that Raven knew it; she could feel their insecurity in waves.

"Look, I know everything points towards her being guilty, but it's just like all the other times. Mika just has the bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yes, she is morally ambiguous, but I doubt Mika would do something as ridiculously dangerous as distributing hallucinogens to the population. And I doubt Caroline would either."

"Yeah dude! I mean, she is a downright player who broke my heart alright. But she doesn't strike me as a criminal mastermind either." said Changeling trying to help.

"Well then we are going to have to gather evidence to prove it."

"You are going undercover then?" asked Raven.

"No… you are."

* * *

A tall slender woman walked in High Roller Casino. Her mink coat swayed with the movement of her hips catching lascivious eyes from the men around her, and jealous glares from the women.

_Raven: Ok, I'm in. _

Raven was disguised with a new holo mechanism in the shape of a necklace; and with a little bit of magic, she reduced her heart rate so she could pass as a vampire. She was also wired with a microphone and a camera, so she could follow Richard's instructions, and in case she needed to talk to them, she had a telepathic connection with them.

_Nightwing: Try to grab the attention of whoever looks important. _

_Raven: The place is packed with politicians, actors, and businessmen… everyone looks important." s_he told her leader as she made her way across various game tables.

_Nightwing: Look for whoever is running the place or for anyone without a heartbeat._

_Raven: Easy for you to say… everyone looks like a potential vampire… especially the women." _

Raven just walked around aimlessly, mingling was not something she was good at.

_Raven: "I feel like a fool. Why did I have to come?" _

_Nightwing: You are the best candidate to pass successfully as vampire. _

_Raven: Right… I'll just go sit at the bar._

_Nightwing: No! Vampires never drink anything besides blood!_

"I know that. Relax."

Raven walked to a bar stool. She hated to admit that she actually enjoyed bars, just sitting there with a drink and looking at the people. That was something she had acquired from Mika.

"May I interest you in a drink ma'am?" asked the bartender as he approached.

"No thanks…" answered the Titan politely.

"Not much of a drinker?" inquired the young man. He looked perky and optimistic.

"Not really."

"Well we have excellent entertainment: roulette, poker, bingo, a standup comedy show. Whatever suits your mood, we can get. Anything, you just have to ask." the guy had a charming personality. She guessed it was part of his job and excellent service was expected; especially when they could get such high tips from the patrons.

"I'm just here for the social scene."

"I see. Maybe I can offer you something else." kept pushing the bartender. "Something for more acquired tastes so you get in the social mood."

_Raven: Acquired taste? I've heard Mika use those exact words when offered food. _

_Nightwing: Maybe this guy can point us in the right direction._

_Changeling: Yeah dude, flirt with him! Bartenders always know everything!_

_Cyborg: She's supposed to be a high class businesswoman; she's not going to flirt with a bartender!" _

"What do you recommend? I just got in town." asked Raven trying to ignore the childish discussion of her friends in the background.

"Here for pleasure o business?" inquired the bartender.

"A little bit of both."

"Well I can recommend a Bloody Mary, a Red Daiquiri, or if not in the mood for alcohol I can fill a glass with fruit punch and we'll both pretend you are getting boozed." he gave her a charming smile. Strangely he reminded her of Mika. Maybe it was a vampire thing, although he didn't exactly strike her as dead, he looked flustered enough by the intense lights of the bar.

"No… I'll just… stay here for a while…"

"Looking for someone? A charming Prince maybe?"

Something in his tone made her think he was probably asking for something else. He had taken hold of her hand and was now slightly caressing her wrist. He could obviously feel her cold skin and lack of pulse.

"Maybe."

"Please follow me."

The bartender asked somebody else to take his place and then escorted her to the second floor, to the reserved VIP area. As she entered she noticed the lack of alcohol in the air. There was a poker and a pool table, and many leather sofas.

_Raven: I think we just stumbled on vampire central. _

It was not very crowded, but she knew some of those faces at the poker table from the zompire invasion. He sat her near the big window that overlooked the first floor and placed a crystal cup with a red liquid inside.

"I hope this is more of your liking."

_Cyborg: Is that what I think it is?_

She took the cup. She was afraid it might be blood, but if she didn't try it her disguise would go out the window. So she drank it.

_Changeling: Oh gross!_

_Starfire: That is most disgusting. Had you tried the blood before?_

_Raven: Only Mika's. But this one tastes weird… like it was in the fridge for too long._

"I know the taste is a little off, but good doc has been working on it." called a familiar voice to her right.

She turned to the source of the voice and almost chokes on her drink as she saw Mika approach her dressed in a black suit and satin red blouse.

_Nightwing: I knew it!_

_Starfire: Richard!_

Raven stood there speechless looking at her girlfriend. The vampire didn't recognize her at all, as she eyed her carefully. Raven's face of shock must have been interpreted as evident confusion, for the vampire apologized and presented herself.

"Am sorry, I have not introduced myself. I am Mikaela Silverfang: Jump's vampire Prince."

"Prince…"

_Nightwing: Silverfang? Is that her real last name? _

_Changeling: Dude! Is she like count Dracula or something?_

Raven had momentarily lost her ability of speech. Not only was she bombarded by the different comments of her friends through their telepathic connection, all her emotions where assaulting her as well. Her emoticlones yelled in her mindscape trying to make some sense of what she was supposed to be feeling.

"You look disappointed."

"No, I… it's a pleasure. I had been looking for you." replied the Titan smiling and extending her hand, which Mika took and kissed gallantly.

"Nice to hear that." answered the vamp as she sat by her side.

_Has she always been such a flirt? _– asked Raven to herself.

"What do you mean doc's been working on it?" finally uttered the Titan trying to regain self control.

"Oh! Well you see, here in Jump City we have really strict rules regarding hunting. You know, been a vigilante city we have to ensure our safety. That blood you just had is a special synthetic mix. You could say we preach a vegan lifestyle."

"Vegan? So this is like tofu?" Raven asked, actually relieved that at least she was keeping her word regarding that matter.

Mika just smiled. "Yes, like tofu. But we also have the real stuff if you want; until doc fixes the taste we can't live solely of it."

"Not really hungry right now." answered the Titan politely. She really didn't want to try the real stuff.

"I see… I think I didn't catch your name."

"Amanda Romanof."

_Changeling: Romanof? Really?_

_Raven: That's the name our wise leader gave me. _

_Nightwing: Well, since you speak Rumanian I thought maybe it could be useful. _

"Lovely name; obviously not from around. So Amanda, what brings you to my territory?"

"I'm looking to do business." declared the disguised Titan.

"I see… heard there was a new Princedom and came looking for an opportunity at a big stake. Smart girl." smiled Mika taking a drink of her synthetic blood. "Not afraid of the Titans?"

"Are you?"

They remained in silence for a while analyzing each other, until Mika bursted out laughing. "I like you. Let me show you around Elyseum."

Mika smiled charmingly. Raven felt light headed. She was very disturbed by the fact that her girlfriend was apparently in charge of the place, that she had been hiding this all along, and that she was shamelessly flirting with a strange girl she just met. Still she played her part and took Mika's hand as she guided her to other parts of the casino.

The second floor housed more poker rooms for private and exclusive sessions, a few luxury suites that could be rented for several hours, and small private bars with different bottles of red liquid. It was all the perfect setup for clandestine interactions.

"The bars in this floor have the vegan and the real stuff if you like; although we also provide donor service. That's the real purpose of the suites; not just for booty calls."

"Donor service?" asked Raven confused by Mika's words.

"Yes. If there is anyone you like down there." explained the vamp as she looked down from the second floor balcony to where all the people were gambling. "We can get it for you for a reasonable price. Fees vary depending on the candidate of course."

Raven felt like she might faint any minute now.

_Nightwing: Is she really implying what I think?_

_Raven: I don't know, but I really hope she's talking about sex and sperm._

_Nightwing: Raven I know this must be a big shock, but focus. We need evidence on the drugs. _

"You have a really interesting place here." commented the demoness. "Maybe we can do business."

"Business?" inquired the Prince with curiosity.

"Yes, I've always been in the laundry business."

"Yeah well, our staff pretty much washes their own uniforms…"

"I didn't mean that kind of laundry." Raven smiled at her girlfriends attempt to be dense.

"I know…" admitted the vamp. "Maybe I can connect you with one of my more lively customers. Someone might be interested."

"I would rather do business with you." pressed the empath, sensing rising hostility from the vamp.

"That's nice; but won't do. Not that kind of business anyway." answered Mikaela in a harsher tone.

"And why not?"

"Luv, I might be immoral… but not illegal."

_Raven: Now that's a relief. _

_Nightwing: Still, she might be hiding something. Keep pushing; maybe she just doesn't trust you yet to let you in on the dirty stuff._

They said nothing afterwards and went back to sit at the main room in a very comfortable sofa. Mika seemed to drink a lot of the synthetic stuff, or at least Raven hoped it was the synthetic stuff.

"So Mika, what kind of business can I have with you?" she asked as she sensuously approached her and began playing with her hair in a flirty way.

_Nightwing: Rae, don't get so close! She might suspect something. We are trying to find if she's distributing drugs, not if she's cheating on you!_

_Raven: Might as well, since am already here. _

"Well, I don't know. What do you have in mind?" asked the vamp approaching her lips.

"I have a few ideas…" whispered the Titan in her ear as she caressed her tight.

"Yeah, I guess you do…" Mika caressed her hair and placed her hand on the back of her neck in an attempt to draw her closer. She seemed to be about to kiss her, but then closed on her ear to whisper "Too bad for you I don't fall easily for imposters."

After that she pressed a taser on her neck and zapped her. Raven fell to her arms and could only hear her friends shocked yelps in her mind.

"Luv, I am already taken… plus you shouldn't have breathed on my neck."

* * *

Raven was carried to the wine cellar in the basement of the casino. She was not really unconscious, but she wanted to know how far Mika would go to cover her secrets. Her friends were worried, and would have busted in if Rae had not stopped them.

_Raven: I'm ok. Let's see where she takes me. I'll send you telepathic images of our interaction. _

_Nightwing: Very well, but at the first sign of danger we barge in._

She was then tied to a chair and searched for hidden items. Caroline showed up. She helped Mika search her and they striped her of the microphone and camera. Mika then placed a bottle of pure alcohol under her nose and Raven winced at the smell.

"So you do breathe. You really thought you could fool me? I knew there was something odd with you. You could hide your pulse, but forgot to hide your hot blooded breath."

Mika paced in front of her. Raven remained silent.

"Told ya it was a matter of time before someone came looking for trouble." said the twin as she sat on top of a barrel.

"Not helping Caroline." Mika finally approached Raven and lifted her chin so she would look up to her. "So, tell me sweetheart, who do you work for? Huh? Is it the mafia?"

"Why would the mafia be coming for us? We are practically part of the family." quipped in Caroline.

_Nightwing: Heard that? They are part of the mafia!_

"Don't be an idiot. Only because we have Italian blood, doesn't mean we a free pass with the Italian mafia."

_Nightwing: Never mind. It was just Caroline being stupid. _

"Well if not the Italians, then maybe the Russians trying to grab a bite of our incomes and they sent a spy to see if we could be easy targets."

"Is that how it is luv? Were you sent as a tease to get money from us? Are humans so greedy that they don't suffice with the fact that we provide them with food, and drink, and entertainment, and easy women?"

"So you are saying you really don't do business with criminals?" clarified Raven.

"We don't discriminate good or bad, especially when the bad are our best costumers: mobsters, politicians, dealers, potheads, gamblers, hookers, we really don't care. Just you don't mess with my business sweetheart." Mika stared deeply into her eyes, as if trying to penetrate her subconscious. Maybe she did have some kind of mind control, but for whatever reason, it just didn't work on the half demon. "So what is it that you want? What is it that you were looking for?"

When she received no answer she finally slapped her hard on the left cheek and yelled at her: "ANSWER ME!"

A slight streak of blood began flowing from the Titan's lip. Mika had really hit her hard and her head pounded from the strike.

_Starfire: That slugbarg!_

_Raven: I'm ok! It was nothing I can't take. _

"Look what you made me do… am not usually a hands on kind of person. But I am the Prince; I have to make an example so no one dare cross me. I hope you understand… is nothing personal." Mika then walked to her sister and leaned her head on her shoulder. She was obviously frustrated and the twin caressed her lovingly on the head. "I really hate my job."

"I know… want me to deal with her?" asked Caroline sweetly.

"You really would do that for me?"

"Anything for you; I'll even clean afterwards." the twin said as she kissed her sister's forehead. Raven had never seen such close and intimate interaction between them.

"You don't mind?" asked Mika, suddenly turning all weak and fragile in her sister's embrace.

"She's a spy. She obviously has more blood on her hands than a blood crazed neonate. Besides, we both know how much you will whine if you break your vegan diet. I'll deal with it."

_Raven: Ugh, they are talking about eliminating me and Caroline has the nerve to make it sound so sweet and sisterly. What's up with that?_

_Changeling: Dude, they are vampires. Maybe they are into incest. _

_Raven: Ugh please! I don't want to have that image in my mind!_

_Nightwing: Ok guys focus; we still don't have much to pin on them. Don't let her go Raven. Try and make her talk more…_

"You really don't want to mess with me." blurted out Raven as she interrupted the twin's conversation. "The police will be here any minute now to end your little operation."

"The police?" Mika regained her interest in her and walked back to her captive. "Luv, the place is packed with corrupt politicians. Why would the police come here?"

_Nightwing: She has a good point. The police would require a search warrant, and there is nothing to go on and get one. _

"Well maybe not the police, but the Titans will be knocking at your door any minute now. And they are incorruptible, you won't be able to bribe them."

"The Titans?" asked the vampire baffled.

"Yeah, I don't think you are so high and mighty to escape their law. Otherwise you wouldn't need so much precaution. You are afraid of them."

Mika backed up a little confused. She wasn't sure what her point was or where she was trying to get. "Nice move, very intimidating I'll give you that. But I know you don't work for the Titans."

"Really? Why not?" asked Raven, trying to get her to keep talking. But all she got was a hearty laughter. For some reason, she seemed to find the idea really funny. Once she recovered she approached her and pressed her forehead to hers as she spoke.

"Luv, I have the Titans eating from the palm of my hand."

At that instant the wall burst open form a starbolt and the Titans barged in pointing their weapons. Mika didn't have time to react when she found herself restricted by shadow tendrils that emerged from the girl whom she had tied to the chair.

"You cocky bitch! You are going down!" yelled Nightwing in her ear as he withdrew special powered handcuffs to restrict her.

At that moment, the woman she called Amanda broke her restrains and rose from the chair. She pushed a button on her necklace to reveal the real Raven.

"Oh shit."

Raven's eyes went red. Mika began to panic, but before she could do anything the vampire felt coldness hit her hard on the head and the shadows engulf her in darkness.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Competition Part 1

**Chapter 2 – Competition: Part 1**

**_Author´s Notes:_**_ I got really interesting reviews on my last chapter. I guess it had the impact I was looking for. Be prepared for more drama, action, and madness. _

_The Chapter is originally way longer, so I decided to make you wait no more and give you the first part. I'll post the second as soon as it's finished._

_Hope you enjoy it. _

_Please Read and Review. _

* * *

_1 week later…_

Raven turned and tossed in bed. She had tried to go to sleep early for the sixth day in a row, but her body was just not giving in, and she was tired. She had been forcing herself out of bed at 9am to have breakfast with her teammates. At first they were surprised to see her, but didn't make any comments and just welcomed her to the table. They all had been extremely attentive to her, had made her tea in several occasions and even got her books whenever they came back from an outing from which she had refused to go with them. She really appreciated it, but it was beginning to annoy her.

The empath finally decided to stand up from bed; it was only 10pm after all. She walked around the room in boxers and a tank top, and finally decided to sit at her desk and turn on her laptop. Raven browsed a few music blogs bored as hell, until she couldn't take it any longer and took out a dvd from her drawer.

_You shouldn't do that…_ \- warned Wisdom in her mindscape.

"I know." answered the Titan out loud. "I just can't help myself."

_What are you expecting to find?_

"Probably just some peace of mind." answered the empath.

She booted up the dvd and the screen began playing the images of the security tape of the containment cell; the date and time from a week ago.

As she watched the images unfolding before her eyes, Raven breathed in deep remembering all the emotions she felt during those tortuous hours.

…..

The image in the screen showed Mika wakening up handcuffed in the Titan's containment cell. The bright lights of the room blinded the vampire momentarily, she squirmed as she opened her eyes and when she finally regained her focus she saw she was sitting at a table right in front the Titan's leader.

"Welcome back to reality. Guess you really can't keep yourself awake during daylight hours."

"Richard, where am I." groaned the vampire trying to get a hold of the situation.

"You are detained for interrogation." answered him "And call me Nightwing."

"Dude chill. You don't have to get all official on me. We are pals."

"No we are not." declared the hero.

"Fine! Be that way."

They both sat in silence for some painful minutes. Either Nightwing was waiting for her to recover from the blow to the head Raven had given her, or he was expecting the vampire to take the initiative. Whatever the case, Mika finally got unnerved by the staring and the bright lights on her face.

"Ok, are you just going to keep me handcuffed here? Does it turn you on to have me subdued?"

Nightwing sighed and finally took out a pen and a manila folder. "Fine, let's get over with this. Name?"

"Oh come on, you already know it..." answered a pissed off Mika.

"I'm kindly asking for your cooperation." said Nightwing in a harsh tone.

"…Mikaela Baskerville."

"Your real name?" asked Nightwing dubious.

"That's what my driver's license says."

"That's not the name you gave Raven at the casino." explained Richard. "You called yourself Silverfang."

"That's my vampire last name... You know, like a status thing amongst our people. I used to hunt down werewolves, and you know they get killed with silver, and I have fangs… it's a word play."

"Right, very sweet." Nightwing scribbled down everything Mika said kind of annoyed. "Are you the owner of the casino?"

"No... I just run the place." answered Mika. "I'm like the manager."

"Who is the owner then?"

"Like you can't find out on your own…" Nightwing stood up and grabbed her head and pressed it hard against the table, getting a muffled groan from her. "Arrg!"

"Let me make myself clear. We just busted your ass in the worst possible way. Just come clean already so we can get over it."

"I could sue you for police abuse or whatever." whined the vampire between muffled groans. He released her and sat down again. "Hey dude, if this is like an official stuff, don't I have the right of a lawyer?"

"Yes, if you where under arrest." stated the Titan. "But I'm no cop. So you have the right to cooperate with the Titans before we bust your ass to the appropriate authorities."

"Alright whatever... What am I been charged with detective?"

"Well, why don't you tell me? After all, you have the Titans eating from the palm of your hand."

"Alright, look I know I have a big mouth... But I really thought I was talking to a Russian mafia spy who was looking to score some big cash." explained Mika regaining control of the situation. "You and I both know that whatever I said there will not hold on court for legal purposes."

Nightwing stared back at her. She was right. Technically they had nothing on her, not even to hold her for more than 24 hours for interrogation. Their conversation was then interrupted by the alarm of Titans Tower glaring all over.

"Doesn't that mean there is trouble?"

"Guess you are saved by the bell, we will continue our conversation when we get back,"

…..

Raven saw as Richard left the room and Mika was left there alone under the heat of the bright lights on top of her. She just closed her eyes and hung her head down. The vampire looked in very bad shape. Then the lights went off and Mika sighed.

"Thank god that fucker turned it off."

Raven knew that was not Nightwing. She had turned off the lights when the other Titans had left. She had stayed behind that day. Their leader considered it wasn't wise to take Raven out on the battlefield since her powers are fueled by emotion. She didn't like it, but he was right.

The empath watched for a few seconds the image of Mika in the dark room, just as she had watched it that day through the security monitors in the common room. And even though she was mad at the vampire, she couldn't help but pity the other girl. Nightwing knew perfectly well the effect those lights had on her, he was subtly torturing Mika. What she had done, he was taking it personal.

The Titans had faced Mumbo that day. Criminally insane was his usual condition, but apparently he too had been under the effects of the new drug. So when the Titan's leader had come back to the tower, he had been royally pissed off.

Mika's limp body had remained tied to the chair in the containment cell for several hours until Richard Greyson finally came in. So Raven fast tracked the tape to the desired point, and watched their interaction again.

…..

He was tired from battle and hadn't slept for more than 24 hours. So he came in and sat in front of the vampire maskless and caffeinated. She was still sleeping so he slapped her lightly on the face.

"Hey wake up. I'm not done with you."

"How did it go? Did you guys got home alright?" asked the vampire sleepily.

"Why do you care?"

"I care about what happens to my girlfriend, jackass… I also care what happens to the other Titans; they are her family, so as shocking as it sounds I even care about what happens to you."

"Yeah you care so much about me you erased my memories to cover up your little secrets from your girlfriend." recriminated the Titan.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, you left me no choice." apologized Mika in a shushed tone "Nobody is supposed to know about Elyseum."

"Elyseum? Vampire central you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Where you are the Prince?" he waited till Mika nodded "What does that mean anyway?"

"It's a status thing, the name is not important. It's just that there are about a dozen vamps running around the city. Somebody had to take charge."

"And that's you? Why?" inquired Richard.

"Because I'm the eldest... And please don't ask how old I am…"

"Fine. Considering we live in America and we have freedom of association, I see no crime in a hangout of vampires. The blood you have there might break a few sanitation laws but that is not under the Titan's jurisdiction. As disgusting as it is, we cannot make a case against you for the _donor service_ you provide your undead costumers, for there are no complaints from anyone. And being a liar and a cheat to your girlfriend is not a crime either, so let's just cut right to the point."

"Ok, so if this is not about the blood or Raven… why the hell am I here?" asked Mika seriously confused.

"Are you the manufacturer or is the casino just a distribution point?" asked Nightwing in a serious tone.

"What?"

"Don't play dense, answer me."

"Dude, I have no idea what you are talking about." answered the vampire more and more confused by the minute.

Richard took out a little remote control and turned a knob that made the lights in the room shine brighter. Mika groaned from the pain. After a few seconds he lowered the intensity to a more bearable point so the vampire could speak again.

"Now tell me about the drugs."

"Drugs? Wait... You think I'm a dealer!?" asked Mikaela flabbergasted "That's what this is all about?"

"Dangerous hallucinogens are being distributed to the population. Many of the recent victims are known stoners. Your casino is frequently visited by known criminal associations, especially by suspected drug dealers. You are planning to tell me you have no idea about this?" implied Nightwing.

"No! I know I'm not exactly an angel, but I'm not a dealer! You can check my place; you will find no drugs anywhere!"

"You are not expecting me to believe there are no drugs in there?"

"Yeah, probably somebody sells their pot on our bathroom. But just like in any catholic school's bathroom. You really believe I'm such a scumbag criminal?" yelped Mika.

"Well, you tell me... What kind of criminal are you?"

"I might be immoral... but not illegal." stated the vampire with dignity. "You won't find anything dirty about my establishment. Check my books; the only dirty things in there are the rotten humans that drop their money on my wallet."

"Still, your place is packed with criminals. You must know something." pushed the Titan.

"Dude, you said it yourself, I hang around criminals. If there was a new drug in town I would have heard about it. But no one is talking about it, because there is no new drug making people crazy. And if there is, it's not been sold at my casino! So you can shove that stick further up your ass, 'cause am not giving you the satisfaction of bringing me down!"

Nightwing finally had it, and threw the coffee cup in his hand to the nearest wall. "You think this is easy for me!? You think I enjoy this!?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. My best friend is suffering. And I have to come and deal with your mess on all kind of levels! Just let us get over with this, to make it less painful for both of us."

"Kiss my undead ass." spitted Mikaela defiant.

They stood there in a glaring contest for a few minutes. Neither moved a muscle, but it seemed like they were finally cooling down. Finally, Mika broke the silence.

"If we are done, can I speak with my girlfriend?"

"You are not good for Raven."

"And who do you think is good for Raven? You?" questioned the vampire mad. "Is that why you get so pissed off at me as if I had stolen her from you? Don't you have enough with Starfire that you want all the girls in the tower for yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh come on! Don't play the offended one. The way you jealously protect Raven, the way you look at her, the way you talk to her. Don't you think I haven't noticed? You literally went to hell and back just for her."

"I would do that for any of my teammates." answered Richard with a stern glare. "And we are not talking about me. The problem right now is not me… it's you."

"Right. Whatever dude."

Raven finally opened the door and walked inside the room. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Just let her go." asked the empath of her leader. "The police found nothing illegal at the casino. It's just a place where scumbags hang, but there was nothing more. We can't hold her here."

"Then why did she erase my memory?" asked the masked vigilante still outraged.

"Like I said, nobody was supposed to know about the existence of Elysium." answered the vamp.

"She was doing nothing illegal, she was just been an asshole… again."

Raven looked at Richard straight in the eyes. He softened a little after watching her beg him with her eyes. She just wanted to get over this as fast as she could. So Richard approached the vampire and removed the handcuffs. Mika finally stood from the chair and approached Raven with an apologetic look on her face.

"Rae I..."

"Just go." interrupted the empath.

"But we have to talk..." objected Mika trying to break the walls she could feel her girlfriend had raised between them.

"Now you want to talk?"

"Look, I know I screwed up bad, but I love you and you love me, and I know we can work things out." remarked the vampire.

"I'm not so sure about that." answered Raven in a week voice. It sounded like she might cry in any moment.

"Hey, I know it seems rough, but we'll work it out." reassured Mika putting her hands on Raven's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Not the situation..." explained the Titan unable to look at her in the eyes. "I don't know if I love you..."

"Wait... What!?"

"How can I love someone I don't really know Mikaela?" asked Rae finally looking at her eyes. "If that's even your real name..."

"You can't be serious. You do know me Rae!"

"Come to think of it, I don't know your real name, or your birth date, or where you are from... I didn't know you have Italian blood. I found out you have a twin by accident. I didn't know you could erase memories, have you erased mine?"

"What NO! I would never do that!" defended Mika waving her hands for emphasis.

"Please just go... I can't see you right now." asked Raven in a pained tone.

"Ok, we'll talk when you are feeling better."

"No, I don't want to see you again!"

…..

After that the image just cuts. She had been so upset that she blew out the cameras and the table with her powers.

Raven just stood there watching the black screen. And just like all the other days she had watched it, she was very confused by all the different emotions bubbling inside her. She loved the vampire; she was her first in many ways. When she thought nobody would be able to make her feel the way she did, Mika proved her wrong. But how could she forgive her. She was very pained by Mika's betrayal of her trust.

_What are you so worried about?_ – asked Wisdom in her.

"What if I never find anybody else that likes me for whom I really am?"

_Maybe somebody else already likes you. _

Raven rewind the tape just before she entered the room. Mika had never liked Richard, and Richard had never liked Mika, and on some level she felt their rivalry had to do with something more than just moral standards.

_Why don't you just ask him?_

"I couldn't do that. He is with Starfire… and she's my best friend. Besides I'm gay, what good would it do to know anyway?"

At that moment her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She stood there frozen, feeling guilty. As if suddenly whoever was behind the door could read her mind and know what she was doing in there. She remained silent until more knocking could be heard.

"Hey Rae, are you there?" came the voice of Beast Boy through the other side of the door.

"Where else would I be?" answered the empath relaxing.

"ehm I was wondering if like, you want to go out or something."

"Gar, I'm really not in the mood."

"Listen Rae, I know you are a little heartbroken, but maybe I can help. At least let me in. I don't really like talking to the door."

Raven was as a matter of fact heartbroken, but she didn't like to be reminded of it every ten minutes, so she opened the door a little pissed off.

"Woow Rae!" BB pushed his hands in front of himself as if trying to cover his sight with them. "Okay, clothes!"

"Oh come on, you've seen me in worst." answered Raven as she walked to the closet and took out some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Whatever happened to the shy girl we met 6 years ago?" asked her green friend in shock.

"Grew up."

"Yeah, I can see that."

She finished dressing up quickly and turned to look at him standing in the middle of the room just staring, unsure of what to do now. Probably his teenage hormones had rendered his brain useless, unable to process anything else.

"So, are you going to just stay there drooling or are you going to say something interesting?"

"… uuhmm…. there's this DJ playing tonight; thought you might like to go." mentioned Gar as he pointed to a flyer in his hand.

"What if I had planned to sleep early?"

"Pff come on, the mistress of darkness sleeping early? Besides, if I keep you up late maybe you won't nuke breakfast tomorrow." replied Gar.

"Gee thanks for being so understanding of my pain." answered Rae sarcastically.

"Hey, figured out that since everyone pities you so much, you are probably tired of it."

"Sometimes its scary how much you know me." whined Raven.

"Come on, you are already dressed up so let's go." ordered Gar holding her hand and pulling her up from the bed. "At least come with me so I don't feel like a total looser going on my own. I know I'm not exactly a charming Prince, I'm more like a toad really, but with a hot chick on my arm I might just feel like a real hero."

"You think am hot?" asked Raven a little taken aback.

"Rae… you are wicked hot." affirmed Changeling with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Fine, let's go." said Raven a little flustered allowing him to take her away holding her hand. As they walked down the hall the only voice heard was that of BB trying to make Raven laugh.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Competition Part 2

**Chapter 3 – Competition: Part 2**

_Author's Notes: Finally! This chapter was way longer than I expected. Be warned, there is lots of madness, and it's only the beginning. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ok, is time to rise and shine." called Caroline loudly as she opened the curtains of Mika's bedroom window letting the moon and city lights wash over the dark room.

"I'm not really in the mood sis."

"Well I can't keep dealing with your shit. So pull yourself up, it's time to start facing the world again." said the vamp as she tried to remove the bedcovers off her sister, but getting only a growl in response. "Ok, so you got dumped. There are other fish in the sea you know."

"Every girl I've ever loved becomes repulsed by the real me. I don't know why I even bother." whined Mika depressed.

"I love you. And I like you just the way you are." answered her twin disheartened.

"Yeah, but you are my sister. And you are worst than me, so…"

"Oh you see, you are already been all bitchy, so you are starting to feel better with my company. Let's go." Caroline finally threw away the covers and tried to make Mika stand up, but her sister refused. So she grabbed her from her kitty pajamas, lifted her from the bed and headed immediately to the bathroom. "You are going to regret not cooperating."

Mika looked at her twin confused, until Caroline released her on the bathtub filled with cold water.

"Holly shit!"

"Told ya you would regret it."

* * *

After Mika dried from her unexpected bath, the vampires headed to a local night club. They decided to try a new place. The lights were dim, the DJ was a really cool Asian girl and the place smelled of alcohol and sweaty, warm blooded humans. Caroline smiled and took her sister's hand and headed directly to the stairs leading to the VIP area. The place was reserved for the VIP people, and they were not on the list, but their natural vampire charm eventually worked up the security at the door and they were allowed entrance. Caroline knew how to get what she wanted.

They stood by the balcony overlooking the dance floor, Mika looked uninterested so her sister approached her and whispered in her ear.

"Come on, enjoy yourself! After all, our little lesbian twincest act got us the best seats in the house." added Caroline winking at her.

Mika rolled her eyes. Her sister loved to live large, and if she had to pinch her butt cheek to get in the VIP, she would never stop to think it out for a minute.

"Come on, cheer up. We are here to hunt!" beamed Caroline.

"I don't do that…" replied Mika.

"You are not going out with Raven anymore, why even bother trying to be a prude. Come on, just pick someone, anyone." pleaded her sister.

Mika turned her eyes down to the dance floor, and then to the tables by the bar. That's when she saw them. Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth, Changeling and Raven's secret identities, were sitting at the bar chatting up. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud music, and she could barely see them over the smoke of cigarettes and those stupid fog machines the DJ had brought with her, but Rachel was smiling softly as he placed his arm around her shoulders. He was flirting with his girl, and she was letting him.

Mika felt her blood start to boil up. She had actually considered BB to be her friend, but barely a week had passed and he had the nerve to make a move on her girl. She quickly made her way down the stairs. Caroline called after her confused by the sudden rush. But Mika didn't stop to listen. The vampire finally reached them, she was behind them and they didn't seem to notice her there, so she took Gar's shoulder to turn him around and face her.

"Get your paws off my girl you filthy dog!" yelled the vampire throwing Garfield to one side. He stumbled to the floor.

"Mika! What are you doing?" scolded Raven as she turned around in shock.

"Who are you calling filthy? Last time I checked you were the one hanging out with the trash!" snarled Gar as he stood up from the ground "And if you didn't get the memo, she's not your girl anymore!"

"But neither is she yours for the taking!" stated the vampire pushing him again.

Gar growled and pushed her back throwing her over a table breaking several glasses in the process. Mika quickly recovered and jumped over him making them both roll on the ground struggling. Both of them where evenly matched in strength and they soon attracted an audience. And as the music boomed loudly in the background and the cheers of the club goers incited them to fight harder and harder, Raven just stood there frozen. She couldn't exactly use her powers in public, and for a moment she thought about separating them with her arms, but she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't… you'll get hurt if you try to get between them." warned Caroline stopping her from moving "Besides, I think they are going to need us to get out of this one."

Raven looked at the vampire confused, but then turned to look back at her friends, and they were been separated by two cops that immediately took out a pair of handcuffs. Gar stopped fighting immediately; after all, he was a law enforcer himself, and went peacefully with the authorities. Mika resisted a little but finally gave in as well.

"Great. Just what I needed." sighed Raven.

* * *

A few hours later Raven and Caroline were sitting in the waiting room of the local police station. It had taken a few calls to get them out, considering neither Mika nor Gar had a real record on the system, but they finally managed to "explain" their special situation. Now they were just waiting for all the paperwork to get processed so they could be released.

"All this time I thought Mika would be the one bailing me out of jail for something stupid." said Caroline breaking the silence. "On the bright side, you must be feeling really good with yourself right now."

"Why would I feel good?" asked Raven confused. "We are sitting at a police station waiting for my teammate and your sister to be released for bar fighting."

"Yeah well… they were fighting over you; both off them. Wish I had ever stirred so much passion in Gar to fight like that for me."

"You broke his heart after the meds left his system and he went back to look green, and you have the nerve to say that?" accused the Titan outraged.

"I didn't break up with him for being green!" objected the vampire.

"Right!"

"I broke up with him because he's too good for me… I could never go vegan like Mika. He always tried to get me into that tofu stuff, but I just can't take it. When he figured out he cannot change me, he would just have eventually gotten repulsed by me. He deserves better." explained Caroline looking at Raven with sadness in her voice. "Besides, I don't think he liked me so much, he didn't say anything about it… he just accepted it. He even ran into me at a bar once while I was hunting, he saw me with a guy, and all he did was turn around and leave the place. I would have found it really sweet if he had punched the guy in the face and have him arrested over it. You are lucky."

Raven was a little shocked at the vampire's admission. On one part she felt sympathy for Caroline; she sounded sad and disappointed over her last relationship. On the other hand, she had never considered herself somebody worth fighting for.

"You always give the impression of being the shallow twin, but then you open your mouth and make me think there is probably more to it."

"Oh, I am shallow. I like money, prestige, luxury, power. Mika does too; I'm just more honest about It." conceded the vampire.

"Yeah, Mika has a problem with honesty apparently." recalled Raven, remembering what the source of all her problems was. Caroline looked back at her mirroring her disappointment.

"Mika is still vegan you know. And she loves you, as you saw from her pathetic display of macho superiority."

"I know… that's not the problem." explained the empath. "She could just have told me."

"I know… but she's stupid that way. She didn't exactly inherit the brains, just the looks."

Their conversation was then interrupted by a police officer who walked into the room, Mika and Gar following after him. They were bruised and disheveled form their previous fight, and eyed each other menacingly.

As soon as the police officer left, Gar positioned himself by Raven's side and placed his arm around her shoulders protectively. Mika glared at him and tried to approach them but Caroline took her by the arm, stopping her. The four of them stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute, until Mika regained her poise and spoke loudly.

"Rachel can we talk?"

"Not right now." answered the empath softly. The tension in the air was cutting through her empathic connection.

"But sometime soon?" implored her ex.

"Maybe… sometime… not right now." muttered Rae.

Mika was then grabbed away by her twin, the sun would be coming up anytime now and they had to rush home. Gar and Rachel looked at them walk away and then headed home in silence.

* * *

All the way to the Tower Changeling said nothing. Raven found it strange; she thought he would be boasting about how he had kicked Mika's ass and how he was the one walking home with a pretty girl by his arm. But he said nothing; he just looked out to the horizon. She even though maybe he was growing up… or that Mika had hit him real hard in the head. Whatever it was, they finally reached their destination and he walked the empath to her room. They stood there in silence for a while.

"Well it was an interesting night." teased Raven trying to lighten up the mood.

"Rae… I…" Gar stopped what he was saying and just looked down the floor.

"What? Are you going to say something interesting or just going to stay there looking like an idiot?"

He turned to look back at her with his doe green eyes. Gar grabbed her left shoulder with one hand and removed a rebel strand of hair from her face with the other. The half demoness froze in place as he softly approached her and caressed her lips with his, asking for entrance. As soon as Raven parted her lips a little he assaulted her with a deep, scorching kiss. She could feel he was pouring all his emotion into it, and it was not unpleasant; but Rae was just not getting warm, fuzzy feelings from it. After a while they separated; Gar look flustered.

"May I come in?" asked the green teen hopefully as he looked at her in the eyes. The question suddenly hit Raven, and she realized the madness of his request.

"Gar I can't… It's not you. I'm just not like that."

Raven did not wait for him to answer and quickly entered her room. As she closed the door, she leaned her head on it; waiting till she heard Gar walk away. As soon as his footsteps disappeared around the corner, she released her breath which she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her emotions yelled inside her mindscape, thankfully she was wearing her magic restrain necklace, or something would have blown up by now.

The dark Titan sat on her bed and began playing with the necklace between her fingers. It had been a gift from Mika. Ironically, the only thing preventing her from having a magic meltdown came from the source of it.

"What am I doing?" wondered Raven out loud.

She had not slept at all, and she was tired. But her mind was a disaster, so she decided to meditate instead. And as she repeated over and over her mantra, the voices of her emoticlones slowly faded away, and her consciousness reached out to Nevermore.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and she was welcomed by the pleasant sight of Love's Cottage and the melodic sound of what she named "Arella's Tune" on the piano. It wasn't exactly the place she had aimed for, she had expected to ask Wisdom for advice, but Rae could only guess this was the place her heart needed her to be at.

She walked inside and the music stopped as the purple robed emoticlone welcomed her.

"Hey Rae, nice of you to come by." purred Love with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Hey Love." Raven was taken aback; she expected that side of her personality to be a little heartbroken at least. "How are you?"

"Had being feeling down lately… although I must say, last night's events got me in a better mood." replied Love grinning.

"Yeah… what was all that about?"

"Don't you see? They desire us; both of them." remarked her purple robed self a little too cheerful.

"That's insane. I'm not even that attractive." whined the Titan with pessimism.

"Well, love and lust lack any reason." replied Love as she played with the Titan's hair.

Raven shushed her away and walked to the window. The landscape was just like her mother's home, except that instead of doves by the lakeside, there were black ravens. She took in the sight and breathed deeply before asking again. "Should I have let him into my room? I mean, it was nice I guess… he was really nice to me."

"Well, you love him… but you are not in love with him." affirmed the emoticlone. "Even though I wouldn't have bitched about us getting a good rebound sex, I don't think Wisdom would have let us live in peace with it considering we live together."

"Strangely, I liked to see him drool over me." admitted the empath blushing. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing… it just means that we like attention. We are sexual creatures, we are half human, half demon; what did you expect?"

"Still, I don't think I could just sleep with someone I don't really love." concluded Raven.

Love approached her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then why don't you forgive the one you do love? Our heart skipped a beat when you heard Mika's voice last night." noted her purple self.

"How can I forgive her? She's a liar and a crook."

"We like them bad… is that so wrong?" wondered her emoticlone.

"It should be."

Raven sat at the table and hung her head on her arms. Love said nothing and just began playing again, this time a different song. Raven couldn't help remember last time she heard that song. Mika had gotten a piano at her new apartment after seeing Raven stare several times at one in a store. When they walked in that night, Mika had immediately taken her hand and sat them both in front of it.

_Do you know how to play it?_ – had asked the vamp.

_Not really… although Love knows one song… _

_Love?_

_Yeah, you've met her… the purple one._ – had answered the empath.

_Ah yes… the passionate one… well let's teach Love a new song, shall we? _

Raven remembered that night, Mika had not just played the piano for her, she had fucked her almost senseless till sunrise. As she heard Love play that same song, the images of their love making made their way to her mind: Mika riding her leg on the couch as she softly bit her neck and pinched her nipples, Mika laying her in the bed and playing with her clit, Mika eating her up, Mika kneeling her on the bed and fucking her hard.

The Titan's breath quickened. She was getting very aroused, and a warm, fuzzy feeling was spreading from her inner tights. Raven could take it no more and suddenly stood up and took her emoticlone's hand, preventing her from playing more. Love turned to her with puzzled eyes.

"I need a little love." was the only response she could give her. She then sat by her side and took her by the chin. And in one swift move they were kissing.

Raven felt Love assault her tongue passionately as loving hands caressed her back and played with her hair. Raven roamed her emoticlone's body as well, tracing the curve of her chest and desperately moving her clothes aside.

"What are we doing?" gasped Love between kisses.

"Masturbating."

* * *

Raven woke up naked on her bed. Her emotions were very quiet today, which she greatly appreciated for her mind was cloudy, and her head hurt as if she had a terrible hangover (probably a mixture of the alcohol, her trip to the police, and her unusual masturbation). It was almost dinner time; she had slept the whole day.

The empath stood up and ignored the clothes scattered all around, for she headed directly to the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower, and as the water fell over her head, last night's madness was slowly washed away.

After drying up, Raven headed to the kitchen. Everyone was there, except for Gar. When they saw her they stopped their conversation, and softly greeted her.

"Hello friend Raven, did you rest pleasantly?" asked Starfire timidly, hoping her friend was in a good mood to answer.

"Yes Star." was the only response she got from her goth friend. Everyone watched as she poured cereal and milk in a bowl, ready to have breakfast at dinner.

"So what happened last night exactly?" inquired Nightwing after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you called in the middle of the night asking for money to bail Garfield out of jail?" insisted their leader.

"Oh that. Hasn't he told you? Don't tell me he hasn't woken up yet." asked Raven.

"He's been in his room playing videogames all day, and has not wanted to come out. The little I heard him say was: _she turned me down; I'll just do what I'm actually good at_. And then closed the door." explained Cyborg "Man, he hasn't really moved on after Caroline dumped him for being green."

"He wasn't talking about Caroline." replied Raven as she devoured a bowl of cheerios faster than they had ever seen her.

"Rae, are you hangover?" asked Nightwing surprised; passing her the cereal box so she could serve another bowl.

"After last night's madness… probably." conceded the empath.

"Why friend Raven, what happened last night?" pushed on Starfire.

"Well… BB and I went to a club last night, and we ran into Mika and Caroline."

"Uh oh." worried Cyborg.

"Then Mika and Gar got into a fight and both got arrested. We got them out and came back home." explained nonchalantly the empath.

"Why did they fight exactly, and why is he so gloomy right now?" asked Richard a little confused.

"Well, he was really sweet the whole night, very gallant, and Mika didn't like that; so they kind of got a little… territorial; both of them." Raven blushed as her friends stared at her, finally getting that she was the source of their dispute. "Then he walked me to my room, he caressed my face, and kissed me… and tried to get me in bed…"

Richard, Kory and Victor looked at her open mouthed, as she explained so casually last night's occurrences.

"So you two are…?" suggested Cyborg trying to make sense.

"So after that kiss I realized I am really, really, REALLY gay… and closed the door on his face." emphasized Raven.

Everyone nodded and they were unsure of what else to ask her.

"Well I guess videogames it's his way of coping with heartbreak." commented the metal man breaking the uncomfortable silence.

At that moment the alarm at Titan's Tower rang loudly. Raven covered her ears with her hands; the noise was drilling through her skull. Nightwing stood up from his chair and turned on the big screen to see Main Street assaulted by punks with clubs and chains.

"Titan's there is trouble." remarked their leader. "Rae, are you alright to battle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." answered the empath lifting her hood to cover her face.

They were about to rush to the T-Car, but then noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Gar?" inquired Richard a little pissed. "Is he still in his room moping?

"I'll go get him." offered Cy.

* * *

"Hey man, I know last night was a little disappointing, but there is trouble, let's go." called Cyborg opening Gar's door. His room was a war zone, with dirty clothes scattered all around and pizza boxes piling in different places. On the far end, sitting on the floor infront of his gamestation was the green teen.

"I can't go." stated Changeling.

"Why?"

"Don't you see? I'm playing Pocket Plants! I can't leave until I harvest the 718 of them! I gotta plant them all!" yelped Gar excited.

"Dude, that's insane. Let's go, there's trouble."

"I'll be with you once I get all of them. First I have to be the very best, like no one ever was!"

His other team members approached as he was saying this last part, and they looked at each other with evident confusion.

"What's up with him? Was he acting weird last night?" asked Nightwing to Raven.

"He got arrested and then tried to get into my bed, does that count as weird?" replied the empath.

"Alright, we can't worry about him right now. We have a city to save."

At their leaders command, the Titans left him behind; not without looking back at him with worried expressions and an impending feeling of doom in their guts.

* * *

Mika was watching TV as Caroline walked in. Screams and explosions invaded the living room as the camera rolled over a devastated zone.

"I don't think you should be watching zombie movies. They give you nightmares since your little adventure with Richard in Pentex."

"It's not a movie… it's the news report."

The vampires watched as people ran around escaping from tugs breaking havoc in the city. The news reporter stood at a reasonable distance.

_Madness has taken over Jump. Common citizens have taken over the streets to break havoc for no apparent reason. The police have not been successful in controlling the situation; adding only more violence to the chaos as they throw tear grenades and try to hose down the revolt._

The camera showed police officers fighting off the masses; until the reporter turned at the loud roar of the Nightcycle breaking in through the hoards of people.

_And here come the Titans! _

The Titans appear on the screen, and quickly disperse to try and contain the situation.

"Changeling is not with the team…" noted Caroline.

"Yeah, you think he might be hurt from our little fight?" wondered the vampire prince.

"I don't think so; the guy is a real animal."

"Ugh, please." replied Mika grossed "I don't want to remember you shagged him."

"Sorry." apologized her sister. "The Titans seem to be having a hard time with one member short, though."

"Maybe they don't want to hurt them, I mean, those people are not criminals; they just seem to be high or something."

"You think they are high with that new drug Nightwing accused you of selling?" guessed her sister.

"I don't know, but they are too many. The Titan's can't deal with them all, I'm going to help." stated Mika as she quickly stood up from the couch.

"Don't." argued Caroline grabbing her arm. "If he sees you on TV again he's gonna have your neck for dinner."

"I don't care. My girl needs me."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. Just let her go!"

Mika looked at her twin really pissed and yanked her arm away from her grip. Then grabbed her jacket and her keys and left the apartment.

"Arg! You are going to get us both killed!" yelled Caroline after her, as she too stood up and followed her twin out of the building.

* * *

Raven was overwhelmed. Her empathic powers were picking up the crazy mob emotions: paranoia, rage, depression, excitement, lust, greed, desperation. They were all obviously suffering strong hallucinations.

She saw Starfire trying to save several teens from jumping off a rooftop. The empath felt their excitement for getting to the other side, without realizing they were jumping to their deaths. Had it not being for the Tamaranean princes, at least 3 of them would have already broken their necks.

Nightwing was dealing with a bunch of tugs armed with baseball bats, clubs and metal chains; they were destroying everything in their path as they attacked invisible opponents which they claimed were aliens coming to conquer the Earth. He was trying to immobilize them without hurting them, but they were too many for the young vigilante and the police force had apparently being caught up in the madness and were brutally beating up the fallen ones.

Cyborg, for his part was chasing a maniac in a motorcycle that was throwing flares at houses and stores, setting them on fire. People ran in panic as they left their heavens in search for somewhere safe, away from the fire and the armed lunatics trying to defend the Earth from a nonexistent invasion.

And all this panic and madness thundered in Raven's head. She felt she might vomit from the pain. So she levitated up a nearby building trying to get as far away from it as she could. Then, maybe, she could be able to help her friends. But as she was reaching the top her vision blurred, she was exhausted and began falling fast to the ground.

Raven knew her teammates wouldn't get fast enough to save her. She knew they had their hands full right now, and they needed help as well. She knew a fall from that height would kill her, or at least break several bones; but she just couldn´t gather enough strength to snap out of the emotional turmoil hammering her brain.

As the ground got closer and closer, she closed her eyes preparing for the impact. But before Raven could hit the pavement, she felt herself suddenly being carried away. All she could hear was the flapping of wings and for a moment, thought perhaps Changeling had come to their aid; but as she opened her eyes the empath was met with a beautiful woman with angel wings that carried her in her arms.

"It's ok gorgeous. I got you. I'll make everything better now."

Raven saw the angel wink at her and then sprinkle dust on everyone on the ground. The Titan felt the different emotions of the people fade one by one as everyone fell asleep, and dropped deep in slumber where they stood. She was confused and relieved at the same time, for she was unsure of what to make of the woman's actions. Even her friends had fallen under her sleeping spell.

Then the angel carried her up a tall building and placed her firmly on her feet. Raven stood there marveled at the woman. She was tall and slender, with thin lips, small nose and snow white skin. Her long silver blond hair waved in the wind, and her golden eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

The angel smiled at her and took her by the hand and kissed her brow. That sweet touch made all the pain vanish, and Raven was overwhelmed by a feeling of happiness. And as much as she tried to contain it, she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Mika watched the interaction between Raven and the angel. She had arrived just in time to see her lover falling, and then being carried away by the angelic creature that put everyone to sleep. The angel's dust didn't seem to affect the vampires, so she and Caroline looked up at them as everyone fell to the ground. And as the angel kissed Raven's brow and her ex girlfriend smiled back, she felt her heart tug in her chest.

"Everything's over. Let's go before they see us." called her twin as she took her hand. Mika just followed her in silence not taking her eyes off the pair in the rooftop, wondering if she was now faced with some real competition.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: Thinking About You

**Chapter 4 – Thinking About You…**

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait! But the Creatures of the Night Remake proved to be way more popular and actually got me more views for all my other stories as well as this one; so I felt the need to finish that one first. _

_And then, once I finished with that… something strange began happening to me, I thought I was becoming a vampire! I was very pale, got very weak in the sunlight, and got these strange cravings for half cooked stakes. But things got worse after a while and I began experimenting morning sickness, dizziness, and extreme fatigue. Someone suggested I might be pregnant… that one would have been fun to explain to my girlfriend. _

_But neither was I becoming a vampire (as if was that lucky), nor was I visited by the holy spirit… I just happen to be anemic XD. _

_So after a few weeks of recovery, I finally found the time and strength to continue the story. Thank you all for your patience. I hope you like the new chapter. Please RnR. _

* * *

_4 days later…_

Mikaela had been a vampire for far longer than she had been a human. She barely remembered what real food tasted like or what it felt like to have the juice of a freshly cut mango running down her chin. It had been decades since she had last walked under the blazing sun or felt her clothes damp with sweat. And it felt like an eternity since she last felt her own heart beat thunder in her head after a race.

And yet… she swore that she could feel her own heart tug inside her chest right now.

The prince paced around her office restless. Outside her door, the casino was busy with activity and the sound of flowing cash could clearly be heard in the voices of politicians, entrepreneurs and gangsters that visited her place. Business was doing well, yet she found no comfort in such mundane thoughts.

She turned to face several piles of dollars on top of her desk and inhaled the smell of run down money. It smelled like sweat, blood and sex, the distinct scent of illegal activity. Then opened her desk drawer and drew out a clear plastic bag containing blue crystals. She took out one and examined it under the light bulb. It was a deep blue, Raven's favorite color.

The vampire sighed. Everything reminded her of Raven.

She was about to put the little crystal back into the bag when Mika heard commotion outside. Her sister was yelling at someone, so she approached the door carefully and grabbed the doorknob. But before she could open, there was a loud bang and a huge hole appeared on the side of the wall.

As the dust dissipated, she saw Starfire with shinny, menacing green eyes subduing Caroline on the ground. They were both ragged and dirty from fighting.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Mika. "Starfire? Why are you here and what are you doing with my sister?"

"Mika!" Starfire quickly disentangled from the vampire and turned to the prince, grabbing her hands as she spoke. "I need your help! And she did not wish I speak to you. I had to make my own way."

Mikaela stood there dumbfounded. The servants peeked inside the hole of her office and when she turned to look at them they quickly scattered like scared rats. Fortunately, her office was well hidden in the back, so the patrons didn't really notice the commotion. She then turned to look at her sister still trying to get up; she wasn't really sure why she had prevented the Tamaranean from just walking in, as strong as they might be, they were no match for Starfire "Caroline?"

"I was just trying to protect you." explained her twin.

"I'm not a child anymore. I don't need you to take care of me." whined Mika. She was tired of been treated like she would break any minute, even though she felt like it. "Leave us."

"But…"

"Go! Make sure no one noticed the little scene you just made." ordered Mika with anger. They glared at each other for a few seconds in a battle of wills, until Caroline finally lowered her eyes and left the office fuming.

The dark prince then noticed Starfire was examining the money on top of her desk and the clear plastic bag on top of it. She said nothing, but turned to look back at Mika with the same heartbroken eyes Raven had the last time they spoke to each other.

"Mika, what is this?" asked the alien princess holding the crystals in her hand; but when she didn't get any answer she continued. "I have seen this before, from when Nightwing trained us for the drug identification. Are you selling the drugs? Are you behind this madness!?"

"No, no! Now hold your horses! Yes, I am messing with drugs, but these are not the ones making people crazy and suicidal. Having people getting killed is bad for the business."

"But these are still the illegal!" reprimanded the alien.

"So? If you haven't noticed the whole place is packed with people who do illegal stuff!"

"Why are you doing this?" asked the Titan wounded "You are not a villain. This is not like you."

"Not like me? Starfire I'm a Vampire! I'm an immoral, opportunistic fiend!" snapped Mika. "Just ask your boyfriend! THIS IS ME! THIS IS SO LIKE ME!"

"No, I refuse to believe it." claimed Starfire.

They both stood in silence looking awkwardly at each other until Mika sat back on her chair pretending to go back to work. "Whatever. Now, could you get out of my office? I'm really busy right now."

"I need your help."

"Really? What would you need a crook like me for? Don't you have a guardian angel or something?" quipped the vampire.

"Please Mika. I know you are feeling the jealous, and that's why you are acting like this. I believe the drugs are a new acquisition; there was nothing illegal about your place the first time we were here. So this is only because you are broken of the heart."

"Still, I'm doing something illegal. What are you going to do about it? Arrest me if I don't help you?"

"These drugs are out of Titan jurisdiction." stated the Tamaranean.

"Right… can't you just leave me alone then?"

"But everyone is acting the strange, even Raven! I am afraid my friends are under the craziness, and their lives might be in danger. But you are not affected by it; I believe you and the vampires are the only ones that can do the helping."

"Why aren't you affected like the other Titans?" wondered the vampire.

"Perhaps because I am not human… like you." explained the alien.

"Raven is not human…"

"She is half human." corrected the Tamaranean. "And she needs you."

"Starfire… Raven doesn't want to see me anymore. She does not need me anymore, she has moved on…" snorted Mikaela.

"But you love her! Are you just going to give up on the woman you love?"

"SHE IS SHAGGING A FUCKING ANGEL! Do you not get it?! A fucking angel with wings and the holy shit is probably banging her right now as we speak! I'm the last person on the planet you should be asking help to!" Mika finally snapped. She stood up and threw the desk away, scattering all the money, and denting the wall besides Starfire with it.

The alien princess sighed in defeat. "Very well, but just so you know; I believe Raven's actions are not fueled by love to the angel. I think she is under the effects of the madness; like everyone else."

"Even if that were true Star… I cannot compete with an angel. Raven is probably better off with her than me." admitted Mika.

"That is very noble for you to say friend; looking out for Raven's interest before your own. That's why I believe you will eventually come to your senses and do the helping."

"Don't hold your breath on that."

Starfire looked at the wreckage around them and with a final look at Mika she leaved the office. Right after that, Caroline came in and stood in front of her sister with crossed arms and furious eyes. "Why did you make Starfire believe you are selling drugs?"

"I have a reputation to uphold."

"Bullshit." spitted her twin. "You wanted her to take you to jail."

"Maybe that's where I belong… I'm a crook after all." replied Mika. She picked up the bag with crystal meth from the floor and cleared a small table to place her newest acquisition.

"You do realize the effect of that is not going to last for long, right? We are not human, it shouldn't work on us. And if it does, you don't know what kind of effect it will have on you." warned Caroline with concern.

"That's why I have a fucking bag full of it!" sassed Mika holding the bag up to her. Caroline walked to her and grabbed her hand, stopping her from taking the meth. She stared mad at her sister, but then her eyes softened as she ushered: "Maybe we should help the Titans."

"You were the first one to try and take my mind off Raven, why the sudden change of heart!?"

"Because you are a mess, and the only comfort I have is that you can't actually become addicted to this shit. And because everything that's going on with the city is just whack; and I kinda like living here, to just let everything go to hell." explained her sister. Mika just turned away, ignoring her words, forcing Caroline to grab her face and make her look back at her. "Just think about it… you really think Raven would have forgotten about you so soon? Yes, she was mad at you, she felt betrayed… but maybe Star has a point and she's not acting on her own free will."

"I don´t know… maybe…" admitted Mika crestfallen. "Look I appreciate your concern, but I need to be alone."

"Fine. I'll go investigate what's been going on these past days at the Tower."

Mikaela saw Caroline leave, this time through the door. While they had been arguing, the ghouls had placed a kind of bookshelf to cover the hole on the wall. They were quite the handy lot.

_Ghouls_ was how they called their human servants; the word was fitting. They were slaves to their own desire for power and eternal youth, so they did everything for their immortal masters. Of course, if anyone knew they had human slaves they would be in big trouble. Even though they had handed themselves willingly, slavery was something Raven would probably frown on her.

And again, she was thinking about Raven.

She grabbed the crystal meth and crushed it in her palm, placing it on a thin line on the table. Mika approached it and inhaled deeply until all of it had entered her system. She had taken in more than her human counterparts could handle just to be sure it worked, so the meth quickly hit her system like a bucket of cold water.

Mikaela had never gotten stoned. She had no idea what to expect, all she knew was that in _Breaking Bad_ Jesse used it to deal with his shit. But soon, she began regretting taking the TV as a role model. She could feel blood pumping on her head and her heart racing. She fell to the floor sweating and gasping. It was impossible; her heart and lungs did not work anymore. She couldn't possibly be feeling what she thought she was feeling. Yet her head began spinning… she was falling...

* * *

Next time she opened her eyes she was walking down Main Street. The moon shone an eerie shade of orange, and it looked like it would start bleeding any minute now. There was fire in the buildings around her and people ran around yelling, but their screams were muffled by the sound of her heart thundering in her head and Starfire's words echoing on her subconscious: _Raven needs you_.

"No! She doesn't need you anymore! She's not your girl anymore!" yelled a man beside her, startling the vampire and throwing her on the pavement. When she looked back at him she saw it was Garfield. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes and a maniacal grin on his face. She ran away as panic rose from her gut and soon stumbled on the imposing form of Richard Grayson.

"You are not worthy of her!" he yelled as he threw her to a nearby alley, and landed hard on a trash container. He then grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and evilly laughed at her. "This is where you should be! Dumped with the trash!"

Garfield appeared again and they both grabbed her by the arms and kicked her on the sides as she fought to get away from them. The pain she was feeling felt too real to withstand.

"You really think you are worthy of a super heroine?" barked the green teen on her left ear.

"No… but she loves me…" answered the vampire on the verge of tears.

_I don't know if I love you… how can I love someone I don't really know? – _echoed the voice of her ex-lover on her mind.

Remembering Raven's words made her stop fighting, and the two heroes dragged her to the back of the alley. She turned her head up and there, amongst the shadows, she saw Raven holding the angel against the wall. They were kissing with feverish passion as they rubbed their bodies almost painfully. She could smell Raven's arousal and hear the primal sounds coming from her throat. The Titan lifted the angel's long skirt and introduced her hand making the angelic woman moan. Mika could clearly see her ex-lover pumping her fingers mercilessly into her dripping pussy and then uncovering the angel's breasts as she took a small nipple into her mouth.

Mika's thundering heart stopped, as she heard the woman she loved whispering into her new lover's ear: _I need you…_

* * *

The vampire opened her eyes to find herself sprawled on the floor. Her forehead was damp with bloody sweat, but besides that minor discomfort there was no annoying heartbeat on her chest, or painful intakes of air. Her body was dead… and it was kind of comforting.

She turned her head and the bag full of crystal meth was besides her. She grabbed it furiously and threw it to the chimney. "FUCKING SHIT! ARGH!"

Mika stayed there on the floor trying to recover, curled in fetal position. She wished she had been hallucinating, that it was just her mind playing tricks on her… but she knew better. And as the images of what she had seen one night before replayed over and over on her mind, she allowed bloody tears to start falling down her pale face.

* * *

_3 days before…_

Raven stood at the top of one of downtown's buildings. The street was busy with activity, and all the bright colors of the vehicles illuminated the city with a cheerful glow. The sun shone brightly over her head and the wind carried the fresh sea scent up her nostrils. It was a beautiful day.

The empath looked down on the inhabitants as they carried on their daily lives. Everyone acted as if last night's madness had never occurred. And part of her doubted it had happened at all; but then the flapping of wings confirmed the reality of it. She turned around and the angel was there.

"You came…"

"I told you I would come if you needed me."

Raven felt lightheaded. The angel was more majestic under the sunlight, than it had looked under the moon glow. Last night had been like a dream; the angel had saved her and taken the pain away. But before Raven could ask anything, she told her to tend to her friends, and if she needed her again she would come. And here she was in all her splendor.

"Who are you? What are you?" asked the empath hurriedly.

"My name is Eris. You could say I'm a guardian angel… your guardian angel."

"Wow, ok, that was unexpected." Raven was one to use her head before her feelings, and although she was getting a warm, fuzzy feeling from the other woman, she felt the need to question her intentions. "But I am a demon…"

"I know… But you earned it."

Raven knew there where angelic beings living on a parallel plane from earth. They were not exactly what the Christians thought they were, but they were known to protect balance between good and evil. It kind of made sense the superheroes of the Earth would have someone watching over them.

"Why did you come?"

"Because you needed me." explained the angel "Because you called for me… not consciously. But you did."

She had magically summoned stuff at an unconscious level before. Her friends had been the unfortunate recipients of her haunted Tower once. But this was in a whole different level.

_Had we known we could summon such a hottie to come and save us, we would have done it before. –_ yelped Happy in her mind.

Raven blushed at that thought. Yes, she was beautiful, but she had to remind herself to control that raw giddy feeling in her stomach, and get down to business. "So, what is happening?"

"I don't know. I just came here because you needed me, but I don't know what is causing this."

"Guess the Titans have work to do then. Will you come with me to the Tower? Everyone thinks I might have imagined you." requested the empath.

"Yes, of course. After all, I am yours… Your guardian angel I mean." remarked the angel slyly. Raven felt a spur of heat rising from the pit of her stomach up to her face. After all, her demonic side was territorial, and the possibility of possessing a beautiful angelic woman was tempting. She wasn't sure the angel intended to cause such an effect on her, but she was grinning back at her with a little spark on her eyes. The empath's discomfort was cut short though, as Eris asked: "Shall we get going?"

* * *

"So she is real!" exclaimed Cyborg as he looked at the image of Eris in the living room through the monitor.

"I told ya I wasn't crazy." answered the empath.

"Girl, where do you get all the hotties from?"

The Titans minus Gar were gathered in the briefing room. They all looked tired as they hadn't really gotten any rest after last night's chaos. The involved had been taken to a mental facility for tests and treatment, and the fire had to be controlled before it caused more damage to the city's structure.

Nightwing looked worried and he took the lead in their meeting. "Ok everyone, I have found something very interesting. According to the police records sent to us from last night's riot, all of the people presenting hallucinations had been at Taboo Night club a night before."

"At Taboo? BB and I were there that night." recalled Raven.

"Maybe that explains his strange behavior." deduced Starfire.

"But he's just playing videogames, not setting houses on fire or jumping off rooftops." noted Cyborg.

"Well, we didn't stay for too long. After his fight with Mika we spent most of the night at the police station. Maybe the drinks there were poisoned. My metabolism processes alcohol differently, maybe that's why I was not affected." explained the demoness.

"That's a huge possibility." affirmed Nightwing, backing Raven's theory. "The police have detained the manager for interrogation, along with anyone else suspicious, although some bartenders and waitresses were affected as well. Maybe somebody else was responsible for sneaking something illegal in there. My best bet is that this it's not exactly a drug people consume willingly. It's been forced down on them, so everyone could be a potential victim. This places the case as Top Priority, and no longer on the hands of the police, but ours."

Everyone nodded. Raven felt the dread in her teammates. With one Titan down, everyone worried things were going to get ugly really soon, and they still had no idea where to start looking.

"Next on the agenda is our mysterious guest standing in the living room. Raven, any thoughts on the angel?"

"She's gorgeous." blurted the demoness without thinking. "That came out really gay didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess we can all agree on that, but I think Richard meant if you knew where she came from or if she's a friend." emphasized Cyborg.

"Well she saved my life, and stopped the mad mob, so I think she's alright. As of where she comes from, or what she is, she claims to be a guardian angel that I unconsciously summoned to help."

"Well that's comforting. With 1 Titan down, we can use all the help we can get." acknowledged their leader.

"Aren't you going to question her further or something?"

"What for? She's an angel. Unlike your last girlfriend, I think she'll do you right." replied their leader.

Raven stood up, backing away outraged. "Wait, are you implying something between me and Eris? Because she's not my girlfriend!"

"Not yet… saw the way she was checking you out?" hinted the metal man.

Raven frowned and turned to look at Nightwing. He just waved his hands in front of him. "Look, I'm not implying anything. I just thought maybe you should consider someone more like her to date from now on. Anyway, on to more pressing matters, any ideas on how we might capture Slade?"

"Slade? Man, what does Slade have to do with this?" asked Cyborg confused.

"Isn't it obvious? He IS behind this."

"But Richard, we have not seen the Slade in years. And isn't he usually one to announce himself first? Does he not like to make you notice him?" questioned his girlfriend. Sure, they all knew Slade was a bad ass dude but there was nothing to point them in his direction.

"Maybe he is trying to throw us off his trail. I need you all to focus your attention on finding him ASAP." ordered Nightwing. "Raven, start tracing him with magic. Cy, I want you to surf the net and police records for anything that could help us. Star, you and I will hit the street and check out all his last known locations. Come on people, move it!"

The Titans turned to look at each other confused. Looking for a man who hadn't shown his face in years, and that they didn't had any clue that pointed to him seemed like a waste of time and energy.

"Man, shouldn't we at least get some rest first? What if there is another outburst of madness in the city? We need to be ready for that."

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. If we bring Slade down it will be worth sacrificing a few stoners."

"I cannot believe you just said that." exclaimed Cyborg outraged. "We are not endangering the population for you stupid obsession!"

"I am the leader of this team! And you will do as I say!" ordered the dark knight's protégée losing his temper quickly.

They all began worrying as they had only seen him like that when he was under the effects of the hallucinogen powder he had inhaled from Slade's mask once. So Starfire approached Nightwing to try and make him relax, but as she placed her hand on his shoulder he grabbed her forcefully and threw her away.

"Ouch. You hurt me…"

"If you can't handle that, you won't be able to handle Slade." spitted Nightwing.

"Man, what is wrong with you?!" demanded Cyborg, helping Starfire to her feet.

"There is nothing wrong with me! You are the ones that have your priorities all wrong." hollered their leader as he stomped out of the briefing room.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven walking after him. He was gushing negative emotion getting her on edge.

He stopped and turned to look back at her, and finally sentenced: "I'm catching him on my own."

They all saw him leave towards his own room. They remained for a few seconds unsure of what to do until Cyborg finally broke the silence. "Is everyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That the Nightwing might be under the craziness?"

"Let's just hope he doesn't get too crazy like the last time he was hallucinating." recalled the empath. He had almost died from his obsession that time.

"Shouldn't we call the doctor?" suggested Starfire.

"You mean Katherine, the vampire?" asked Raven.

"Yes. She has been of much help before."

The demoness frowned. "I would rather not have anything to do with vampires for the time being. Especially since her services are paid with a dangerous coin."

"I agree." approved the metal man, "Raven, think you could investigate some cure for Gar and Richard?"

"Sure."

"Just get some rest first. You look really tired and we might be needed soon." instructed Cyborg, taking the lead. "Star, you too. And check on Nightwing, we don't know how dangerous he might get."

* * *

Raven walked into the living room to find the angel looking at Gar with curiosity as he furiously tapped the game station controller. The demoness couldn't help checking her out. She had magically tucked her wings away, and now there was nothing to defuse the attention from her slim, feminine figure. She was beautifully attired in a long, white dress with long gloves, and a golden belt that matched her eyes and hair perfectly. Eris seemed to sense eyes on her and she quickly turned to look at Raven. She smiled and the Titan couldn't help but blush. She hated to be caught staring at someone.

"Ehm, Eris. Changeling and Nightwing have been acting strange. Do you think you could cure them?" asked the empath hopefully.

"I don't know how to."

"But last night…"

"Last night all I did was put everyone to sleep. I didn't cure anyone." explained the angel.

"So you are saying that once everyone involved in yesterday's riot wakes up we might end up with a city engulfed in chaos again?" worried the empath.

"Maybe…"

"Great."

Eris looked back ashamed. "I'm sorry I cannot be of much help."

"It's ok. It's just been a long week."

The angel saw Raven slouch herself on the couch besides Gar. She looked conflicted by what she had to do. "You look tired. Maybe you should take a few hours to rest. You cannot help anyone like this."

"You wouldn't be the first one to notice." admitted the empath. "But even if I lie down, I don't get much sleep."

"If you want, I can help you with that… "

Raven considered her proposition for a minute. She wasn't fond of using magic for that kind of thing, especially since it wasn't her own magic. But she felt so tired and Eris' smile was so warm that she finally gave in. "Yeah, why not."

The demoness led the angel to her room. Inside it was dark and overall a little messy. In her depression, she had not really taken the time to clean up, the mess adding to the gloominess of the place. The angel walked inside and her presence immediately contrasted with her room. The empath suddenly felt embarrassed by it. "I'm sorry if it's too dark and gloomy in here."

"It's ok. It fits you." mentioned the angel reassuringly. "I really don't mind the dark. There are a few fun things you can do in it."

Raven's heart leaped a beat. She couldn't quite grab her mind around the idea of an angel making a sexual reference. "Are you really implying what I think you are implying?"

"Hey, besides my magic dust, I can also think of other things I can do to help you relax before bedtime." teased Eris in a sultry voice.

All the blood rushed to Raven's cheeks in embarrassment. "I can't believe you are such a flirt!"

"I'm an angel, not a saint." chuckled her new friend getting seductively closer to the demoness.

Raven felt a spurge of heat pooling on her groin. Her heart began pumping at a rapid pace and she suddenly found herself out of breath staring at Eris' lips. "I… have to go… to the bathroom."

She quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Her heart was pumping hard as the empath was immediately assaulted by her ravaging emotions.

_She is so darn hot!_ – growled Brave.

_We like her! We like her! _– yelped Happy.

_Let's make her ours! _– hissed Rage.

"What's wrong with me!? I just met her!" gasped Raven scandalized. Yes, she was beautiful, but it wasn't normal in her to act like a hormonal teenager with a crush.

_We can't help it. Its part of who we are… it's that time of the year, remember? _– explained Wisdom.

Raven froze. She had totally forgotten about it. She had been sulking about Mika these past days that she forgot about her yearly predicament. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be happening right now."

_It is happening… We are in heat. _

_Lucky for us, Eris seems willing to help._ – added Lust.

"I can't have sex with her! I just met her!"

_So? Want to call Mika? _

"Mika… She was supposed to be here when my heat came." whined the demoness.

_But she's not. She betrayed our trust… but maybe we can find comfort in a gorgeous angel._

Raven was looking at her image in the mirror conflicted. There were a lot of mixed emotions in her. But before she could take any decision on what to do a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Raven, are you alright?" called Eris on the other side. "Look I'm sorry if I upset you."

_Great she thinks we are a total idiot now. _

The demoness sighed and opened the door. "It's ok, you didn't upset me."

"What is wrong?" asked the angel noticing Raven was refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Nothing."

"You are lying. I can tell. What is wrong?"

Raven finally turned to look back at her golden eyes. She mentally chanted her mantra before deciding to come clean and prevent something unwanted to happen. "You know I'm a demon right?"

"Yes… Half demon, right?"

"Yes. Being half demon makes me have different… urges, than those of a regular human."

"Uh huh…"

"So, I need you to leave… not forever. But at least for the next week." requested Raven sheepishly.

"You want me to go for a week? Isn't the city going crazy as we speak?" wondered Eris.

"Yes, but I can't be close to you for the time being."

"Why? Do you suddenly have the urge to rip my head off or something? I know angels and demons are natural enemies, but I am sure we can work something out."

"It's not that."

"Then what?" demanded Eris. "I need a good reason to leave. I can't leave you alone. I'm here to protect you."

"It's just that you get too close to me, and I get… uncomfortable."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll keep my distance and just watch you as you rest." answered the angel backing towards the corner of the room.

"That's actually the problem." Raven felt wetness in her lower region as she imagined the angel watching her as she masturbated in her dark room. As tempting as it was, she would never allow herself to do that. But if Eris was around she was either going to end up assaulting her, or going crazy in her heat. "Look, what I'm going to say is very embarrassing for me, but I hope you understand my predicament… I am in heat."

"In heat?" asked Eris confused "You mean like a… cat?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"So… does that mean that right now you have the need to rip my clothes off and fuck me senseless?"

"You couldn't have possibly put it in more graphic words, but yes… that's why I need you to leave." affirmed the demoness ushering out the door.

Eris stopped her before she could push her outside her room. "I think that means I should stay…"

"Eris… please." begged Raven trying to gently push her out.

"I can help you with your needs… I mean, I also have needs that require attention."

"You are gay?!" asked Raven stopping her attempts at getting rid of her.

"I'm an angel. I have no preference over a person's gender." admitted Eris taking Raven's hands into hers. They stood by the doorway staring at each other until the empath lowered her eyes.

"Eris, I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?" asked the angel taking her chin so she would look back at her.

"We just met… I don't have feelings for you…"

"Yet. You don't have feelings for me yet." corrected the angelic woman. "But maybe we can get to know each other in the process. I really like you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were someone I would like to be with."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that. My heart got recently broken."

"Lucky for you angels are known to mend things… especially broken hearts."

Eris placed her hand on Raven's chest and kissed her forehead sweetly. The demoness couldn't help inhale her scent. She smelled of warm sunshine and summer days, if that were possible. The angel kissed her face, first her eyes, then her cheeks, her nose and the side of her lower lip. Her hands began roaming the sides of her arms, and Raven couldn't hold the scorching sensation at the intimate touch any longer. They began kissing and the empath felt as if every worry was sucked away with every stroke of her tongue.

CRAAASHHH

A vase broke on a corner. Raven's powers began manifesting as she gave in to lust. So she quickly separated from the angel gasping. "Wait… I need my talisman… it prevents power outburst."

The Titan turned around to her drawer and quickly took out the wooden box containing her talisman. She opened it and soon felt her magic drawing in on herself. That sensation of peace and control made her mind travel back to all those nights with Mika. The amethyst collar had been, after all, a gift from her undead lover.

"What is wrong?" asked Eris sensing the pain in Raven's posture. She gently placed her arms around the demoness waist as she kissed her neck from the back. Raven felt shivers running up her spine and her clit pulsing for contact.

"I can't." said the empath turning around to face the angel. "The talisman was a gift from my ex to help me stay grounded."

Eris grabbed the box and closed it; locking away the talisman's powers. "I'll be your talisman then."

They kissed each other passionately. The heat was clouding Raven's better judgment, and before she realized what she was doing she had pinned Eris to her bed. Her heat had come stronger this year, and every touch and caress made her skin ache with desire.

Her demonic self quickly took over and ripped open Eris' dress. Her rosy, small nipples stood up obviously aroused by Raven's boldness. She took one into her watering mouth and sucked hard stealing a muffled yelp from her angelic lover. Her hands roamed her body freely until they met with the rest of her tangled up dress around her thighs. Raven wasted no time ripping the rest of her clothes off, and suddenly found herself staring at a very naked angel.

Her breath caught in her throat, she was gorgeous. Eris assaulted her lips with a searing kiss and wasted no time trying to remove Raven's clothes as well. She quickly disposed of her cloak, and skillfully found the zipper to her combat uniform. She lowered it slowly, taking her time to explore the empath's back. And as her chest was slowly exposed to the angel, she trailed kisses down her collar bone until she reached one of her gray aureoles. The angel's lips on her nipples caused a new spur of heat to gush out of Raven's center. She was dripping wet and didn't wait until Eris finished undressing her. The empath removed her remaining clothes and began rubbing her clit against the angel's pelvic bone.

Raven was approaching climax fast, but her powers began lashing around them, and several objects began exploding in mid air. The demoness closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to contain her destructive powers. But the pain and the coopery taste of her own blood finally sent her over the edge.

"MIIIIKKKKAAAAAAAA!"

Raven moaned loudly as her orgasm rode on every cell of her body. After the last wave of pleasure passed she was left panting and sweating. Her head was spinning, and when she finally opened her eyes she saw Eris looking back at her.

The empath blushed embarrassed. She had called her ex-lover's name. "I'm sorry… It's just hard to let go of her."

The angel said nothing in response, but shifted their positions and pinned her against the bed. She spread her wings covering them both with them, so the only thing Raven could see, feel or smell was her. "Then let me help you let go. I will make you forget about her."

And as Eris rode Raven into a second orgasm, the dark Titan just hoped she actually did…

* * *

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: So F Wrong

**Chapter 5 – So F*** Wrong**

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sorry again for the long wait. But inspiration decided to stop by only a few days ago and I just managed to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

Raven ran barefoot down the seashore, feeling the cold sand and stopping when she felt the water covering her tights. The cool wind caressed her exposed skin making her nipples harden under her bathing suit. She turned to look up, the moon shone brightly in the sky.

"Easy there luv! I don't want you to drown." called Mika from the shoreline.

Raven turned to look at her sitting by their makeshift picnic. She looked beautiful in her ruby red bikini. "Why would I drown?"

"Because you are high." stated the vampire as a matter of fact.

"I'm not high!" pouted the demoness. She had to admit she had a little too much wine, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Well, I've never seen you so cheerful."

"I'm just… happy!" Raven jumped up in the air as she shouted the last word. But as she splashed back on the sea water and her feet touched the bottom, she slipped on her butt yelping. Mika bursted out laughing but quickly got by her side to help her up her feet again.

"You are the cutest drunk I've ever seen, you know that."

"It's not fair. You cannot drink alcohol. It gives you an unfair advantage." whined the empath.

"I can get drunk… just not the same way you do."

"How then?"

Mika grabbed Raven by the neck and softly bit her pulsing point. The demoness gasped. She loved it when her lover drank from her. It was so very wrong, but the intimacy was intoxicating.

* * *

Raven woke up startled as a ray of sunlight disturbed her slumber. The sun was going down on the horizon. She had been dreaming about Mika again, of one of the many moments they happily spent together. The dream was so real she could almost smell the vampire's jasmine scent and feel her head light from too much wine. But as soon as those sensations hit her, they dissipated, living her horny and hungry.

The Azarathian frowned and finally tried to get up, but then she realized Eris was tangled around her lower body. For a moment she had expected to see Mika there. But then she remembered they were no longer together and she had acquired a new bed companion.

The angel slept peacefully. She was probably exhausted; Raven had ravaged her for two straight days. Her white skin contrasted enormously with her grayish and tattooed skin, and the empath was reminded of the many times Mika's pale arms had wrapped around her like that.

Raven moved Eris softly as to not wake her up and headed to the bathroom. Even though the heat was still there, and seeing the angel had aroused her even further, the Titan didn't want to spend the whole week in bed. Her friends needed her; she had to check out on them.

So she took a quick shower to cleanse her arousal. It made her feel better. Being with Eris made her feel like she was cheating, and she had to constantly remind herself that she was single, and that it was just sex. There was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Starfire stared helplessly as Cyborg updated the Titan's computer mainframe for the umpteenth time. She was with him down at the garage as he ranted in tech slang about something the Tamaranean couldn't really understand. At first, she had thought he had been busy working on a solution for the current madness plaguing the city, but now she was confronted with the harsh truth… All the Titans were infected, she was the only one left…

The alien princess headed to the common room. Gar was still there playing video games like a madman. Richard was in the evidence room, trying to find some clue to Slade's current where about. And Raven… Every time she passed by her room she had heard moaning and panting coming from the inside.

She definitely didn't have anything against Raven's sex life, but she was supposed to be looking for a cure. And she was supposed to be heartbroken about Mika; as beautiful as the angel was, it was just too soon for her to have moved on. Something was wrong with her.

* * *

After the shower the demoness headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Once she got there she saw Starfire's surprised expression at seeing her.

"Raven!"

"Hey Star." answered the empath in her characteristic monotone voice. She tried not to make eye contact with the alien as much as she could; she didn't want to stir unwanted emotions towards her beautiful friend. Just thinking about those long legs and flat stomach made her itch in all the wrong ways.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" asked the Tamaranean sensing her discomfort.

"Yes, I'm fine." answered the empath and headed for the fridge, purposely dodging her.

"It's just that I had not seen you the past 2 days."

"Well, no one has called me either." answered her friend nonchalantly as she bit on a turkey drumstick. "The city's been quiet I presume?"

"Actually I don't know. I just realized Cyborg had disconnected the trouble alarm at the Tower and has since asked him to reconnect it a few minutes ago."

"Why would he do that?" asked Raven finally paying attention to the situation at hand.

"I believe he is under the madness."

Raven sighed. This was a complete mess. If all the boys were acting on some weird hallucinogens that meant she would have to put a tight leash on her heat and take charge of the situation. But before she could manage to say something about it, the alarm at Titan's Tower began glaring all over them.

WEEEEEOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEOOOOOO

"Fucking alarm!" hollered Beast Boy throwing a tantrum in front off the TV. "I told Cyborg to turn off that damn noise! It's interrupting my game!"

The girls just turned to look at each other worriedly. Everything was getting worst by the minute and they were not even close to figuring out why.

"Let's go see what's going on in the city. We'll deal with the boys later."

* * *

Raven arrived downtown to be welcomed by an emotional wave of panic and hysteria. She stopped midair and landed on Main Street feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Eris placed her hand on her shoulder to let her know she was there for support, which the empath deeply appreciated.

"Are you alright?" asked the angel.

"Not really. There is too much chaos in everyone's minds."

At that moment an explosion was heard and the Pizza Corner was set on fire. From the burning building 3 figures emerged laughing maniacally; it was Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous.

"The Hive!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I think is the crazy Hive, Star." remarked Raven sensing there was something odd about their long time foes. After all, they were thieves. Such random and pointless destruction was not characteristic of them.

Mammoth was the first to notice the girls and charged towards them. Starfire charged as well to intercept him, but her alien strength seemed to falter against the giant and was pushed back towards a building. Raven didn't really have time to try and help her; Gizmo began launching rockets towards her that at first she easily deflected with her shield, but every blast, although erratic, became more powerful until she decided to take the offensive. The demoness began manipulating the shadows around her to try and hit his jetpack; without it, the little guy wouldn't get too far.

"I got your back gorgeous!" called Eris taking a defensive stand besides her.

"No! I got Gizmo! You get Billy; stop him before the fire spreads even further!" instructed Raven as Billy Numerous ran around in all directions firing flare guns and causing more mayhem.

"But I'm here to protect YOU!"

"If you want to protect somebody Starfire needs help, go with her then."

"But…"

"Eris, I don't have time for this! Go help somebody or get out of the way." ordered Raven losing her temper. The angel scowled but eventually flew off. After a while she managed to grab Gizmo's jetpack with her shadow tendrils and the little man fell unceremoniously on his back, getting knocked out in the process. Right at his side, Starfire threw an unconscious Mammoth after finally overpowering him. Raven took out a little device and threw it at them; soon both villains were trapped in a power cage. Cyborg's latest invention was proving to be very helpful.

"Where is their other teammate?" wondered Starfire turning around to look at all the chaos.

"He's gone." answered the angel standing by their side.

"Why did you let him get away?!" yelled the empath back at her.

Eris backed off a little as she tried to explain the situation. "I tried to put him to sleep but they were too many of him. And my magic dust went out."

"Shit!"

"It's alright gorgeous; it's over." said Eris pointing at the firefighters who had arrived to quell the fire.

"How can you say it's over!?" hollered Raven losing her temper. "We have a madman on the loose, we have no clue what's causing this and we have already lost half our team!"

"Ok, calm down! I'm not the enemy, remember?"

"Right. I'm sorry." Raven breathed deeply and quietly chanted her mantra. The heat made her more susceptible to emotional outburst and right now she was really frustrated.

"I will go look for him Raven. You watch our prisoners, and maybe find what is wrong with them, yes?" offered the alien princess to try and calm the situation.

"Yes Star."

Raven and Eris watched the other girl fly away and then they turned to look back at each other.

"Are you going to boss me around a little more?"

"I'm sorry. It's the heat, it gets me on edge." apologized the demoness.

"If that's what's bothering you I can help you relieve some tension." tempted the angel as she approached Raven, hugging her from the back.

"Eris… we are in the middle of the street."

"Then let's not be in the middle of the street." replied Eris as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards an alley, far away from praying eyes. She began kissing the demoness' jaw line ever so gently as she caressed her sides, sending goosebumps up her spine.

Raven's mind became cloudy. The demon inside of her began tugging at her consciousness asking to be let out. "Eris… right now is not the best of times."

"Just a little quickie to help you think better."

Eris skillfully introduced a finger under Raven's dress and began pleasuring her tortuously as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The demoness tried with all her mind to remain grounded; but when Eris took small little bites on the back of her neck she finally lost it. The feeling that spurred into her was so primal the empath couldn't take it anymore and pressed the angel's body against the alley's back wall. She just couldn't think straight anymore. She was going to take her there and then. The rest of the world could go to hell for all she cared.

* * *

Mikaela the vampire drove her motorcycle at high speed passing several burning buildings. The heat was maddening and she seriously considered turning back like her sister had suggested… Well, suggested was an understatement, she had blocked the door of their apartment with the grand piano and tried to handcuff her to the bathtub to prevent her sister from driving to a living inferno; but she had jumped out the bathroom window at the first opportunity. Caroline had not followed after, as much as she loved her, she was not suicidal.

Mika was not suicidal either, although the circumstances pointed otherwise. As much as the fire sent a panic signal up her spine and she felt the need to run in the other direction, for she knew that was one of the few things that could grant her final death; she knew Raven was going to be here. And she had to win her back, she had to prove to her she was worthy of a heroine… even if that meant running into a burning building to save a kitten or whatever.

Then she saw her opportunity jump in front of her with a flare gun. Billy Numerous dashed around the stores like a madman. He was obviously high and too close to danger to catch on fire any minute now. But as much as she thought maybe he deserved what was coming to him, she just couldn't let him die like that… it wouldn't be heroic.

So she jumped from the motorcycle and sprinted towards the villain, as soon as she was within reach he collapsed from the fumes of the fire. So she dragged him somewhere safe to wait for the police and an ambulance. At that moment Starfire appeared.

"What happened to him?"

"He inhaled too much smoke and passed out." explained the vampire. "I just dragged him somewhere safer."

"Thank you for your assistance. I'll take him to the authorities; his wounds will be treated there." appreciated the alien.

"The others are battling the rest of the Hive?"

"No. Raven is watching over Mammoth and Gizmo, near the Pizza Corner. I don't think the rest of the Hive is here. Perhaps these 3 were affected by the drugs like many others."

"Could be… I'll go lend a hand."

Mika followed the trail of destruction and easily located the two villains inside the power cage. The firefighters were busy putting out the flames from the Pizza Corner and several officers ran around still evacuating everyone in the vicinity. But still, the heroine was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Raven?"

* * *

Starfire returned to look for her teammate and she saw Mika drive away from the scene at high speed. She found it odd, but the heat from the flames was overwhelming, even from her position up in the air; so the vampire probably left to take cover and find more help.

The Tamaranean immediately flew towards a nearby water tank and helped extinguish the fire that had spread all across the different stores of Main Street. The firefighters and volunteers cheered; they still had work to do, but at least the flames stopped spreading to other buildings. Once satisfied with her work, she landed again to look for her friend.

The demoness was nowhere to be found, but their two foes were still unconscious in the same place they had left them. There was still so much devastation around that she thought Raven and the angel where probably helping out somewhere. But as she took flight again, she flew near enough to a nearby alley to manage to distinguish the angelic glow of Eris' wings, and the dancing of shadows that was Raven.

* * *

Raven felt lightheaded and drowsy, a side effect of the powerful orgasm she released. But as much as she wanted to teleport home and get into bed, she adjusted her clothes and walked back to check on her captives. Starfire was there, arms crossed, apparently waiting for her.

"Starfire what's wrong?" asked the empath sensing a strange kind of rage coming from her friend.

"You ask me what is the wrong?" spitted a pissed off Starfire. "It is YOU that is the wrong!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are supposed to be doing the helping, but instead you are doing… her!" yelled the Tamaranean pointing accusingly at Eris.

"You saw us!?" yelped Raven turning a slight shade of red which she tried to cover with her cloak.

"I did not mean to pry. But we are out on the street. What would have happened if another one saw you?"

"No one saw anything! Everyone with a neuron abandoned the block. And whoever is still around is too busy with the fire." retorted the demoness trying to defend herself.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Starfire "You should be busy with the fire too! Like Cyborg would say: I cannot believe you of all people would lose your head over a pair of tits!"

"Ok, that's far enough. Maybe you should calm down."

"No! I am going to do something about this, and I'll get the help I need somewhere else!" sentenced Starfire as she flew off.

"Shit." muttered Raven as she saw her pissed off friend leave them there.

"Should we go after her and explain her?" asked Eris worried.

"What's the point? Besides she's right. Let's find something that helps us solve this first. After that, we can apologize."

Raven got closer to the unconscious villains. Now that her heat was momentarily appeased, she managed to concentrate better on searching for something out of the ordinary. But as much as she tried to sense something from them, she just couldn't find anything.

"I think my tits are worth losing your head over."

"You are not helping." groaned Raven. But as she turned to scold the angel she noticed something moving inside Mammoth. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"There is something moving inside of them." pointed the empath to the two unconscious men. It was faint, but when she looked at them from the corner of her eye, she could see a shadow moving inside of them. "Let's take them to the Tower, maybe I can analyze them further."

* * *

The next night, Starfire walked out of the casino heartbroken. She had been almost certain that Mika would help her save the city to win Raven back. But she had not expected the vampire to have witnessed Raven's indiscretion like she had. Not only she would not help, she might end up hurting herself.

"Starfire wait."

The Tamaranean turned around, and saw Caroline catching up to her. "Has Mika changed her mind?"

"What do I look like? Her messenger?" snorted the vampire making the Titan frown. "Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. I just want to help."

"You want to do the helping!?" gasped Starfire taken aback.

"Yeah."

"What do you want in exchange?" asked her with suspicion, crossing her arms.

"Why do you immediately assume I want something back?" whined Caroline.

"Because you are a vampire."

"So is Mika! And you went to ask for her help." replied the vampire offended.

"Yes, but I figured all she wanted was an opportunity to win Raven back. You, I am not so certain what you want."

"Ok, fair enough. Guess you are not the airhead bimbo the press tries to pretend you are." replied the vampire. "Look, all I want is my sister back and to live in a place that might not catch on fire any minute now. That's potentially harmful for my health, and I kinda like living here. I'm a creature of habits."

"Very well, I'll let you help. Let's go to the Tower to check on everyone."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Like this." said Starfire, grabbing Caroline from the waist and taking flight with her.

The vampire looked uncomfortable at first from such proximity, but after a few minutes she relaxed and enjoyed the flight. "Lucky for you I'm not the gay sister, or else this would have been very awkward."

"I guess." conceded Starfire smiling. She didn't really know anything about Caroline, except that she was Mika's twin. So she ventured a few questions to see if she would open up to her. "What do you mean you want your sister back?"

"She's just acting so weird. First she climbed off a window to go and save the chick that dumped her ass, and now she wants nothing to do with her or anybody else, and she's getting stoned while everything goes to hell. That's not like Mika at all."

"And you don't know why she's acting like this?"

"No. She doesn't speak to me; she rarely does anymore. It's like she doesn't even care what I think or what I do." complained the vampire crestfallen. "We used to be really close before."

"Why? What happened?"

"We became blood sucking fiends? I don't know. We just distanced ourselves I guess. But dad always asked me to look after my sister; she was so weak and fragile."

"Mika?"

"I know, hard to believe." snickered Caroline amused. "And I know she doesn't need me to take care of her anymore, but I just want to get closer to her, know what I mean?"

"I understand. I always wished for my sister and I to be the best of friends." shared the Tamaranean with the other girl.

"Really? What happened?"

"She gave me to the Citadel as a prize, tried to get me in jail to pay for her multiple crimes across the galaxy, and sold my hand in marriage to a Sklerch for power; until I finally defeated her in battle and exiled her from our home planet."

"So you are saying being ignored by my sister is not that bad, huh?"

"It could be worst." answered the alien princess smiling warmly at her as she gently placed her on the rooftop of Titan's Tower. "We are here. It has been nice having the girl talk with you. The lesbians are not fond of such earthly rituals it seems."

"Yeah, I guess I am girly that way."

"Let's go inside and look for my friends, they are acting much strange."

As they walked down the hall towards the communications room, they heard several objects being broken and the distinct sound of a fight. So they rushed to the door but once they opened it, they saw Nightwing alone trashing the place as he fought what looked like an imaginary opponent.

"The Nightwing is hallucinating. Quick, we have to stop him before he hurts himself."

They ran to him and grabbed him by the arms. Even though he was an experienced martial artist, he was still human and soon they manage to overpower him with their inhuman strength.

"Argh! Release me! Don't you see! Slade is going to get away." hollered the hero.

"There is no one there. Please stop fighting." begged his girlfriend.

"NO! He has you under some mind control so you can't see him. I'm the only one who can stop him!"

After a few minutes of struggle Nightwing's legs finally gave up and he fell gasping for air.

"His heart is going to snap. I can hear it pumping blood in a really dangerous way. We have to take him to a doctor." warned Caroline as the Titan's leader lost consciousness.

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIING _

Mika grunted, her head hurt and the stupid phone wouldn't shut up. She was curled in fetal position on the floor by her desk; wishing she could just sleep off her depression for several days. But then she heard someone by her side answer the phone.

"Master, your sister is calling. She says it's an emergency." hushed a handsome man by her side. He was Nicholas, one of her ghouls. He looked down at her with concern in his eyes, and she finally felt ashamed of the pitiful state she was in. So she stood up and took the phone from him.

"Hello."

_Hey Sis, you doing alright?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

_ I'm at Katherine's. I think you should come, something happened._

"Are you alright?"

_Yeah, but you really have to come. Now._

"On my way."

* * *

Mika arrived at Katherine's clinic. On the outside, it was a center that specialized in rare blood diseases; but in reality it was the first researcher and manufacturer of synthetic blood, and heaven to some of the most powerful vampires in the city.

She walked to meet Katherine and her sister. They pointed at the crystal doors of intensive care, and she caught a glimpse of a battered and pale Richard Grayson in bed, with machines all over his body.

"What happened?"

"He's in coma. Had an overdose of Red Bull, lack of sleep, and stress that led to a heart attack. We pulled him out of it, but a blood clot formed on the brain." explained Katherine. "He is stable, but I believe there's been some brain damage."

"Why did you call me? It's not like we were the best of friends." asked Mika confused.

"I know. But I need your permission for the procedure I'm going to administer my patient."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is a vegetable right now. Medically speaking there's nothing else we can do for him. But our blood has regenerative properties." hinted the doctor as of her intensions "…Starfire has accepted the price."

"No."

"Mika…"

"No! This is so not happening! Do you have any idea what this means? What it will do to him? He would kill me if we did that to him!" complained Mika looking back at them as if they had lost their minds.

"Fine. You are the Prince. But you have to explain it to her. She is devastated." said Katherine pointing at Starfire crying besides his hospital bed.

Mika sighed. The image was heartbreaking. She grabbed the door handle to enter the room, but her hand refused to open it. Starfire had always been good to her, kind and affectionate. And she was about to inform that her boyfriend was as good as dead. She reflexively gulped and finally stepped in.

"Koriand'r"

"Mika! You have come!" jumped Starfire from her place and quickly grabbed her hands. "I am so glad you came. You are here to grant the permission the doctor needs to save him, yes?"

"I don't know about that Star." muttered the vampire, suddenly finding it very hard to find the words to explain the situation to her. "I don't think you understand what it means."

"I understand it means he will be saved!" exclaimed Starfire looking at her with confusion. "Do you not want him to be saved because his being a bother to you?"

"It's not that. But understand that he won't be the Richard you know." explained the vampire gently to her.

"The doctor said he won't turn into a vampire since he is technically still alive."

"Yes, he won't turn into one of us. But we are talking about brain damage; we are talking about a lot of blood, enough to change him into something else. Something he will hate. And he won't be able to live without it, as soon as his body burns all the vampire blood in his system, his brain will start to wither again. He would have to be bound to a vampire all his life in order to sustain himself. I don't know if he would be able to live with that… or if you would be able to live with that for that matter."

"I am willing to pay the price."

"Are you really? Not only will Richard be a slave to blood. You will also be forever in debt with Katherine. That is a really high price to pay."

"Had it been Raven you would have done the same." replied the Tamaranean with certainty.

"Don't mention Raven." snarled Mika.

"You saw her in the alley, did you not? That's why you are mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her." denied the vampire. "I mean I understand that she wanted to move on, find someone better. I love her, she deserves to be happy."

"But…"

"I guess my pride is a little wounded." Mika stood up and paced around the room, obviously thorn inside. "It was just so fast, she tossed me out like a dirty sock! It's like I don't even cross her mind at all! And I just keep remembering her every single fucking minute!"

"She felt cheated by you."

"I did not cheat on her! I'm not the one banging some girl I just met!" snapped the vampire back.

It was the second time Starfire saw her loose her cool like that, and her shocked expression reminded the vampire she should put a tighter leash on the beast inside of her or it could be dangerous.

"We met exactly a year ago, you know. I had been planning something special for the occasion. I had even considered buying a new place, so maybe she might want to come and live with me. Guess I was acting over my head. She obviously didn't want that, our anniversary meant nothing for her."

"You met her a year ago?" wondered the Tamaranean out loud.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Mika, I don't think Raven forgot about you." began explaining Starfire.

"Yeah, I bet she screams my name in bed every time she's getting fucked." quipped Mika sourly.

"No, what I mean is Raven is in heat!"

"Huh?"

"She can't stop herself! She's in heat!" repeated the alien princess trying to get her point across.

"What do you mean in heat? Like a cat?"

"I do not know the cat's cycles. But the only reason Raven went out last year and met you was because she cannot control herself during her mating periods. Every year they get stronger, and last year she decided to finally look for a partner after she tried to kiss me! She almost assaulted Gar and ogled at my Richard every time she saw him."

"You mean once a year she becomes a total nympho?"

"I do not know what a nympho is." answered Starfire confused.

"Never mind… So you are saying the angel chick is taking advantage of her yearly predicament to fuck MY girl?"

"I think so." admitted the alien princess.

"Angel my ass! That bitch is so dead!"

"Does that mean you will help me get MY boy back?"

Mika had almost forgotten the real reason they were there discussing this. She turned to look back at Richard, pale and breathing thru a tube. She had never really liked him, but she never really imagined him gone. He affected so many lives, he was, after all a hero… and she respected that. Her life would probably be easier without him, better even… but then again, she never really liked easy.

"I will help you…" Starfire shrilled happily and gave Mika one of her bone crushing hugs. "Oh, ok. Glad I don't really need to breath."

"Thank you friend."

"You won't be thanking me tomorrow, but then again everything might go to hell as things are, so we'll just give it a chance." recalled Mika, finally turning to look back at the doctor. "Katherine, I will be the donor. Prepare him."

"You will give him the blood?" wondered Starfire confused.

"You rather have both of you eternally indebted to Katherine?"

"Oh come on, I'm not such a bitch." protested the vampire doctor.

Starfire contemplated it for a few seconds, looking from one vampire to the other. "I think it is a good idea to have Mika be the donor, yes?"

"Whatever, I'm still charging something for the bed space his occupying." Katherine replied. She sat Mika on a chair and prepared her arm to give Richard a transfusion. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." answered Mika before turning her face to address the Tamaranean. "Are you ready Star?"

"Is it wrong what we are doing?" asked the alien princess suddenly assaulted by doubt.

"Starfire, it is so fucking wrong."

Koriand'r turned to look at her boyfriend in bed and kissed his forehead. She couldn't lose him; she'd rather lose her soul to the vampires than lose him, the man that had given her a new home, hope and a purpose. "Alright… I am ready. Do it."

* * *

_To be continued… _


	7. Chapter 6: The Agents of Chaos

**Chapter 6 – The Agents of Chaos**

* * *

_Author's Notes: We are approaching the final confrontation. Thanks to everyone for their support, especially to Hammy the Shark and Janet my beta readers. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read and Review. _

* * *

Raven stood frozen, breathing heavily, as she tried to recover from the initial attack. Shadows obscured the containment cell swallowing it in darkness and her vision got obscured far beyond her comfort zone. She and Eris had brought Mammoth and Gizmo to the Tower to analyze them, but as soon as she reached out with her soulself, the shadows lurking inside of them jumped at her, trying to possess her.

Panic rose rapidly in the empath, had she been a weaker opponent and the shadows would have taken her over before she even had a time to react. Suddenly one shadow jumped at her and crawled up her leg.

"What the fuck!" yelped the empath losing her balance and falling on her butt. She could almost feel the shadows laughing. "What are you?"

Another shadow grabbed her cloak and made her spin. She lashed at it with her powers but her own darkness seemed to be absorbed into the creatures. They laughed again. Raven's demonic side growled inside her; they would pay for making fun of her.

"I might not be able to hit you like any normal foe, but I am far from helpless, you will regret mocking me!" the demoness gathered her energy and took out a rune from her pocket before calling out: "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS, RAKALOSH UGALASH ZAORIN!"

Electric currents drew out from the empath's fingertips hitting the shadows and making them squirm in the light. Raven could feel the shadow creature's agony, and soon the darkness drew into 2 little imps that eventually got trapped into the rune Raven was levitating in front of her.

The Titan fell to the floor exhausted, and Eris quickly kneeled by her side.

"Raven! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little woozy." answered the empath.

"I saw you disappear in shadows, but didn't know exactly what was going on." said Eris. "What happened?"

"I just exorcized two little shadow demons."

"What? I thought only agents of light could do that."

"Well, not exactly exorcized them; they jumped at me and I imprisoned them into a rune." explained Raven showing it to her. "Lucky for me, 'cause that spell was courtesy of an evil, ancient dragon. Never thought I would use it again."

Eris looked at her with a mixture of surprise and reverie, Raven didn't know exactly what to make of it, until the angel finally stated: "Well they are gone now. Come, you need to rest."

* * *

Richard Greyson woke up blinded by the incandescent white lights in the room. He tried to move his hands to cover his eyes but then realized he was bound to a bed. He was too startled to react, but as his eyes tried to adjust, he felt a tender hand caress his cheek. "Kori?"

"Oh Richard! You are awake!" yelled his excited girlfriend hugging him. She sounded even louder than he remembered, and it made him flinch.

"Starfire, why am I restrained?" asked the hero finally finding his voice. The sound he made came out raspy and his throat ached from it.

"Do you not remember what happened?" asked the Tamaranean finally looking at him in the eyes.

Richard thought her eyes sparked even brighter that he remembered them to; actually everything looked strangely vivid making him uncomfortable. But as his girlfriend stared back at him with puzzlement, he quickly brought his mind to the situation at hand and realized he wasn't really sure how he had gotten there. "Last I remember is arriving downtown to stop a mad mob from destroying the city. Everything else is just a big empty nothing."

"You were under the madness that has been afflicting the city." explained his girlfriend.

"I'm at the hospital?"

"You are at my clinic." called a voice from behind Starfire. The Titan's leader then realized they were not alone.

"The blood clinic? Why am I here, exactly?" he asked looking at Katherine with suspicion.

"You suffered a heart attack and entered a coma. We had to administer a… supernatural course of action to bring you back. We can discuss the details once you recover." explained the doctor.

He then turned his sight at Mika looking out the window, obviously avoiding looking at him. "Why am I restrained?"

"Like Starfire said, you were hallucinating. We were not sure how you would react once you woke up."

"Well I'm fine."

"So it seems." Katherine approached him and after a quick examination released his bonds.

"I am so glad you are doing the ok!" exclaimed the alien princess "Do you feel any different?"

"Different?" Richard wasn't sure what she meant. Although the heightened senses was tipping him to think something odd was happening to him.

"Mika said you would be different."

He again turned to look at the vampire, and she finally looked at him in the eye. "We had to give you vampiric blood. So your brain would regenerate."

"I see." answered Richard. He then turned back to his girlfriend and told her in a softer voice: "Don't worry, I feel normal. You know Mika; she just likes to be very overly dramatic. I'm fine. Actually I'm very hungry. Do you mind getting something for me?"

"Oh yes! I will get you a feast of break so you get your strength back. Just wait a little, I'll be right back." Starfire immediately left the room to look for food and the vampires stood there in awkward silence.

Katherine turned to look at Richard and then back to Mika; neither seemed to want to address the big elephant in the room. So she headed out the door. "I'll go back to work. I'll be in my lab if you need anything."

As the doctor left, Richard sighed and finally stood up, heading to a mirror. He looked at his reflection, inspecting every detail of his features. On first inspection he looked normal, although he knew there was something off.

"So Richard… how do you really feel?"

"Thirsty…" answered the Titan.

"I can relate." replied the vamp.

"I suppose you gave me even more blood this time. How long till I burn all the blood and I start feeling normal again?" He waited a little but didn't really get an answer. Mika went back to looking out the window. "Mika?"

"Is normal really so important to you?"

"Mika… what have you done to me?" asked the hero with concern.

"The only thing we could to save you." replied the vampire.

"You turned me into a vampire!?" demanded Richard furiously.

"Ehm no… that would have been an awful inconvenience. Besides, you were not dead. Not technically speaking anyway, although you were a vegetable. You are just… different."

"Does that mean I will feel this way all the time? Like I will do anything to quench this thirst?" inquired Batman's protégé exalted.

"Yes."

"And when my body burns all the vampiric blood in my system?"

"You will need more." patiently explained Mika

"And if I refuse to take more?"

"You will die…" concluded the vampire Prince. She saw him pace back and forth in the tiny room, obviously conflicted. "Are you alright?"

"How do you ask me that? Of course I am Not alright! It means I'm a slave, doesn't it?"

"It means you are kind of like a junkie." admitted Mika

"So you are a dealer after all."

"Look, I just saved your sorry ass. Maybe you should try a little gratitude for once. After all, my life would have been way easier if I had let you stay a vegetable the rest of your life. So cut the attitude!" demanded the vampire finally losing her patience.

"Why did you save me then? Not like we are friends." wondered the Titan.

"No, we are not. But you made me lose my girlfriend, now you are going to help me get her back!" admitted Mika. "And if your life is not precious enough that you would rather let yourself die, maybe you should consider I spared your girlfriend from making a pact with Katherine to save you."

"So you admit you didn't do this out of the kindness of your heart. You just did it out of your own selfish desires." spitted Richard facing her.

Mika walked closer to him, close enough so he would hear her whispering. "I'm a vampire… and I am your new master. You will see to all my selfish desires. Don't you forget that."

Chills ran up his spine and he swallowed hard. He would have usually replied with a sassy comeback, pushed her away, or outright mocked her; but he found himself unable to. It was as if a strange force pulled at him and made him lower his head in submission. The sensation didn't last long though, as Starfire came back with food in her arms, followed by Caroline.

He sat in bed and smiled for her, he would never make her girlfriend worry or make her think she took a bad decision saving him. So he grabbed a sandwich and grinned at her before taking a bite. "Thanks Star. This looks delicious."

"You are most welcomed my love." replied Starfire cheerfully.

"By the way, where is everyone else? After been in coma I would have expected my friends to be here."

"So we don't count as your friends? I'm hurt." teased Caroline. She obviously knew Mika had him by the balls and was mocking him.

Starfire, sensing they might start arguing, quickly commented. "The Cyborg and Changeling are under the madness."

"Are they alright?" asked Richard worried.

"They are not in immediate harm." replied Mika. "Luckily for them, their more than human condition allows their bodies to regenerate the strain the hallucinations take on them, unlike what happened with you."

"And Raven?"

"Probably getting banged as we speak." commented Caroline, much to her sisters displeasure.

"What?"

"Friend Raven is not under the madness, but she is in heat…" explained Starfire mortified. She knew that was a sensitive subject.

"What do you mean in heat?"

"Every once a year her mating cycles demand her to procreate. It seems her demonic anatomy enters an unstoppable heat that lasts for a week."

"So her mind is not really on the situation at hand." finished the vampire, trying to stop the subject.

"Ok, that's actually kind of disturbing to know." admitted Nightwing "I'm sorry to ask this, and it's going to sound really wrong. But, if Mika is here, who the hell is she doing it with?"

* * *

Raven flipped her book exasperated, she just couldn't pinpoint what kind of demon could possibly summon the shadow imps or with what specific purpose. This situation was turning out to be really frustrating, especially since she had purposefully avoided anything demonic related in her magical education. She didn't like to think about it and how many similarities she shared with the creatures of the underworld.

She flipped more pages but everyone seemed suspicious. There were thousands of them that could do so; from the hideous harpies, to the exquisitely gorgeous succubus. Heck, she could have created the shadow imps herself.

The demoness suddenly caught herself staring at the description of the succubus. The image depicted a naked woman stroking a sleeping man. It was too graphic for her comfort. And even though Raven knew she had to flip the page and keep looking, she just couldn't find the willpower to do so.

"Is that the demon we are after?" asked Eris looking over her shoulder as she tangled her arms around her waist.

"Ehm no… it's just the heat clouding my better judgment." replied Raven finally turning the page.

Eris looked at her with a playful smirk, seemingly guessing the demoness predicament. "You know we can deal with that, you don't have to hold back."

"I know. I just want to finish this first. I think I'm getting closer to figuring something out."

"What have you found so far?"

"Well, I believe the little shadow imps were summoned by someone from the demonic plane since my powers merged perfectly with them. And he or she is strong enough to infect several people at the same time, so we are talking about a high level demon. The problem is I'm not sure by whom. All I know is the little fuckers are naughty and like to create chaos…"

"A chaos demon maybe?"

"Maybe… although I don't know of a demon that specifically worships chaos unless it has a specific end." replied the empath.

"Maybe it's something else then." suggested the angel.

"I don't know. But we have to find something before tomorrow."

"Why before tomorrow?"

"There's a lunar eclipse tomorrow. The strength of all demons heightens during the blood moon. Perhaps that's why my heat came stronger this year." explained the Titan frowning.

"Then we should do something about it…" answered Eris kissing Raven's earlobe. The demoness felt the heat rise to her cheeks and pool in her pussy. It didn't take much for her to melt in the angel's touches.

"Eris… there's work to do." protested the empath.

"Yes, but you need a break to take care of your needs, or they will drive you mad." answered the angel as she lovingly kissed the demoness neck and roamed her hands over her flat stomach, her fingertips slowly caressing her belly.

"I can control them." answered Raven, trying to stop Eris, but it didn't seem to fully convince her.

"Yes, I see you have it under control. That's why you stopped to look at the picture of a naked demon with a dick on her hand." quipped in Eris.

"Ok, you got me there."

Raven placed the book down and turned to look at her. She had to admit she was really breathtaking to look at. So she placed her arms around her shoulders and drew her in for a kiss. Eris immediately began biting her lower lip and tugging at her clothes to take them off. The empath couldn't help think how different she was from Mika; how the vampire would always go slowly, teasingly. She suddenly got the urge to tell Eris to stop, to go slow, to make her think maybe what they did was love; but her demonic side was itching for contact. Her heat was overpowering and before she knew it she had pinned the angel on the floor.

"Wait." said Eris.

Raven stopped her assault and looked at her puzzled. Eris took her to the bed and made her lay there. The empath was breathing heavily and her clit was pulsing with anticipation. Then the angel took out the wooden box from the drawer besides her bed, and took out its content. Raven felt her power drew in on itself.

"The talisman?" wondered the empath confused.

"You look tired. If you start blowing things up you are just going to burn yourself. And you are going to need all your strength for what is coming."

"I guess you are right." conceded Raven.

Eris placed the talisman around her neck and softly pinned her to the bed kissing her torso so very gently. "Now, let me take care of your needs."

"What about your needs?" gasped the demoness as Eris dipped down to her dripping pussy.

The angel winked. "I got those covered. I have you at my mercy, don't I?"

* * *

"So, what are we going to do to save the city?" asked Mika as she watched Nightwing adjust his mask on the mirror.

He sighed. Starfire had brought him a clean uniform and left to sign his release papers. And when he had gotten out of the bathroom he had found Mika staring out the window, apparently waiting for him. "We?"

"How else will I get Raven back? You have to make me look good."

"You just said she's banging an angel. What makes you think she'll have you back even if you help out?" retorted the masked vigilante.

Mika seemed visibly shaken by his words, and only managed to stutter. "Why can't you just take the help when it's offered to you?"

"Look, I'm not trying to offend you. But really, you think Raven will take you back once all this is over? After all the lies you told her? Even if you help, you think she's going to look at you with worship in her eyes as if you were a hero and prefer you over an angel?" questioned Richard, backing Mika against the wall. "You believe that? Honestly?"

"No… she's probably better with her." admitted the vampire. "But what else can I do Richard!? I have to at least try!"

"Mika, Raven deserves someone that can shed a little light into her life, not more darkness. I know this is hard, but I also know that you truly love her. Just let her go. Just go home."

"Go home!? And do what!? See life pass by for everyone else but me?"

Mika's words made him swallow hard, he almost felt guilty of her pain. For the first time since he met her, she looked in the brink of tears, and it unsettled him. He finally found the strength to try and comfort her somehow. "Your sister is worried about you. Starfire told me you've been a wreck these past few days and your sister misses you. Let me handle the situation and go home to tend to what is left of your family. I'm sure the two of you can figure out how to spend eternity together."

"I…" Mika looked uncertain for a few minutes. She turned to look back at him with unshed tears in her eyes, but before she could reply she was interrupted by her phone. "Yeah?"

* * *

Nightwing and Mika arrived at the main lab in the underground floors of the clinic. Several doctors ran around in panic and security was wrestling with a man in a hospital gown.

"What took you guys so long?" called Katherine. She was hidden behind a desk as to avoid the things that the man was throwing all over the place.

"What's going on?" demanded the Titan's leader.

"He is Mike Sanders, one of the patients with hallucinations we were treating here. Security is trying to contain him, but he seems to be showing exceptional strength."

"You gave him vampiric blood too?" asked Nightwing.

"No."

"Maybe he's a meta." suggested Mika.

"No. He wasn't. And here's the real catch, he was dead just a few minutes ago." explained Katherine.

"What!?"

"He suffered cardiac arrest, like Nightwing, and he died. When we were transporting him to the morgue he woke up and began causing mayhem." continued the doctor.

"Katherine, you are saying he's actually dead?" gasped Mika.

"Yeah."

"So he's what? A Zombie?" asked Nightwing.

"Again? I fucking hate zombies." muttered Mika.

"Ok, whatever he is we have to stop him." Nightwing jumped in front of the madman and for the first time assessed the severity of the situation. He was standing in a pool of blood from one of the security guards; and by the looks of it, he was no longer breathing. He turned to look horrified as the man lifted the inert body of another guard; the hero didn't want another fatality, so he tried to resolve it as peacefully as he could. "Come on Mike, put him down and no one will get hurt."

"I am not Mike. The human vessel that was Mike died a few minutes ago. I am the demon Bitru!" spitted the man throwing the lifeless body of his victim to the floor.

"Well Bitru, you are under arrest."

The man laughed so hard his jaw seemed to fall off and vicious fangs could be seen from his mouth. He seemed to be morphing into something hideous. "You petty human, I have not waited an eternity in oblivion to have this body confined away. Now that I have flesh again, I will make you vow before me."

The demon Bitru launched at Nightwing, but the hero managed to barely get out of the way. So he took out his staff and skillfully tried to hit him, trashing his staff at all the vital points, but the demon was too fast and he couldn't land a strike. Bitru then grabbed his weapon and ripped it in half, so Nightwing jumped back and took some distance.

"You really think you are match for me!" hollered the demon. But as he grew confident he didn't notice Nightwing threw a disc at him that, on impact, turned into a power cell.

The demon shrieked finding himself captive. So Nightwing got closer to him trying to get an answer to this senseless massacre. "What happened to Mike, what did you do to him?"

"I consumed him until finally I managed to possess his body. It took me a couple of tries, but I managed to finally cross to this plane of existence."

"You mean you have murdered others? Why!"

"The others I killed before him where not strong enough to contain me! AND NEITHER IS THIS CAGE!" his ominous voice boomed shattering the windows around them, and the power cage gave. He quickly grabbed a startled Nightwing by the neck. The pressure was constricting his breath and the demon grinned evilly as he saw the light of his eyes slowly extinguish. "This is what you get for defying the Fallen! We are numerous, and we are awakening. Your city will burn to ashes and there is nothing you mortals can do to stop it!"

Nightwing suddenly felt the pressure that threatened to crack his neck loosen its grip. The demons bloodshot eyes stared off in the distance until he finally released him and fell to the ground. The Titan coughed as he kneeled on the floor. And when he managed to get enough air in his lungs he turned to look up and saw Mika standing there, with a dripping heart in her right hand.

"You made a terrible mistake buddy. You changed your ethereal, untouchable form, for mortal human flesh." said Mika calmly as she dropped the heart to the floor seemingly disgusted.

"You just ripped his heart out!" gasped Nightwing getting pale.

"He was a demon who killed a human being and took over his empty shell, murdered two more man with his bare hands, and almost crushes your neck. I believe there are no laws that say what I did is wrong in any way."

"You should have left him alive. We could have interrogated him further." protested the Titan's leader.

"Yes, although I wonder how were you going to interrogate him without your head." retorted Mika.

"Right… Thanks for the help."

Katherine approached them and cautiously inspected the demon on the floor. He went back to looking very human now that he was dead.

"Anything that could point us to what just happened Katherine?" asked Nightwing.

"I think any further leads died with him." answered the vampire doctor. She then turned back to Mika. "You should have left him alive."

"Right, we could have gone through all the trouble of reviving Nightwing just to let him be really dead now."

"Maybe he did leave us with more clues before he died." muttered the Titan calling their attention. "He referred to his kind as the fallen? What does it mean?"

Katherine walked to a computer and typed something on it before reading out loud: "In the Judeo-Christian tradition, the first demons to walk the Earth were fallen angels; like Lucifer. The legend says they rebelled and after a thousand year war they were defeated and casted out. In their exile they are supposed to have turned into foul creatures that spawned the demons we know today. They are known as The Fallen in ancient folklore."

Mika froze in her place. "So you are saying that whoever is behind this could be a fallen angel?"

* * *

"RAVEN! RAVEN!" echoed Mika's voice in the halls of Titan's Tower.

She had gone to look for the rest of the Titans along with Nightwing, Starfire and Caroline, and so far they had found no one. The place was deserted.

"Where could our friends be?" wondered the Tamaranean out loud.

"I don't know. You think the angel abducted them?" asked Mika concerned.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet." argued Nightwing. "We don't know the fallen mean angels. And we don't know if Eris is that kind of angel. Maybe they just went somewhere else. Let's check out Raven's room; maybe there's a clue there."

They all entered the dark Titan's room and it looked gloomier than usual.

"It smells like pussy in here…" mentioned Caroline, getting a glare from her sister. "Sorry."

"The place is trashed!" pointed out Mika, looking at several broken vases and pillow feathers scattered around. "She obviously put up a fight."

"Maybe not…" objected Starfire.

"What do you mean Star?" questioned her boyfriend.

"I know this might be uncomfortable for you to hear Mika, but last year her room was just like this. She trashes things in her heat. Her powers lash out of control."

"So you are saying these are just the leftovers of hardcore sex?" suggested Caroline.

Starfire looked back at Mika sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mika felt really uncomfortable now. Not only was it bad enough that her girl was getting banged by someone else; on top of that, everyone looked back at her in pity. Her embarrassment couldn't be worst.

Nightwing tried to defuse the tension and called out to them. "Raven was investigating demons. Look at the annotations in this book, it says that as the red moon approaches, the shadow demons will grow stronger and probably manage to posses completely their unwilling hosts."

"That's what happened back at Katherine's lab!" exclaimed Starfire. "But what is the red moon?"

"The lunar eclipse; the red moon is tomorrow night." clarified Mika.

"Maybe Raven left to try and stop it from happening." added the alien princess.

"Maybe… look!" pointed out Nightwing. "She even took something from this box in a hurry; probably to make some sort of magical enchantment."

Mika took the box from him abruptly. All of a sudden she looked gloomier and paler than usual. "No. That's not to make enchantments."

"What is it then?" asked Nightwing concerned.

"It's the case of the talisman I gave her. It needs a special box to contain its powers. It drains magical energy, if Raven puts it on, she would be powerless. She would never take it to a battle."

"Why would you give her something like that?" wondered the Titan's leader.

"To prevent this…" answered Mika pointing at the wreck. "To prevent her from getting too demony in bed and blowing me up."

"Oh."

Caroline seemed to guess her sister's concern. "Wait. So if the box was discarded like this, and Raven is nowhere to be found, it means…"

"It means Raven needs saving."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: Angels and Demons

**Chapter 7 – Angels and Demons**

* * *

_Author's Notes: It took me longer than expected, but I finally managed to finish the chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review._

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Mika flinched at the sound of his voice. She had been looking out the big window in the living room of Titan's Tower when Nightwing walked up to her. They had found no clue of Raven or the other Titans and she desperately looked out searching for a sign of her loved one before the sun rose in the sky and she had to retreat till night fell again. She finally turned to look back at the dark crusader. "How can you ask me that? Of course not."

"Now you know how it feels to be asked a stupid question." retorted the hero.

"Asshole." mumbled the deflated vampire.

They remained looking at each other awkwardly until the Titan finally broke the silence. "Katherine is going through Raven's books, looking for clues."

"You called in Katherine? And left powerful, ancient spell books on her hands?" questioned the vampire.

"Yeah… you have a problem with that?"

"No. But I thought maybe you did. I didn't think you wanted the vampire's involvement any further." explained Mika.

"I don't… but what other choice do we have?" wondered Richard conflicted. "Everything is just spinning so out of control. I don't know what decision is right anymore."

Mika looked back at him with sympathy. "I know the feeling."

Richard Greyson walked to the big window and addressed Mika as he stared outside. "In the mean time, I think we are going to need to call in the cavalry for whatever is coming."

"You are going to call other Titans?" wondered the vampire.

"No, they would only be in danger of becoming possessed, and that would place us in more trouble." explained Nightwing. "I was actually hoping if you could gather the vampires for this."

"Vampires?" Mika asked bewildered as she closed in on him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked Nightwing slapping her hand away.

"I think you should have spent more time at the hospital. You are delusional."

"I'm fine!" argued the Titan's leader. "Thanks to you I actually feel better than normal; stronger, faster…"

"But…"

"But that won't be enough." he admitted. "We need reinforcements that can't fall under the madness like everyone else."

"That's a very desperate call." pointed out Mika.

"Aren't you desperate!? A quarter of the city has been ruined by flames, and at least 2 dozen people are infected with a demon that might kill them at any moment. And if you don't give a damn about any of that, your girlfriend is out there in the hands of a madwoman!"

"My girlfriend?"

"As much as it hurts me to admit it, Raven loves you too much to just have forgotten about you like that. We both know it. She's probably out there waiting for you to come and sweep her away." acknowledged Nightwing.

"You are just saying that to guilt me into calling the vampires to do your bidding."

"Is it working?" asked the Titan in admittance.

"You don't understand; neonates are as dangerous as a loose cannonball." emphasized the vampire.

"Can we let that cannonball loose on the enemy?" asked Richard hopefully.

"Fine! I'll see what I can do; I don't promise you an army though. The Prince is just a title, I don't really rule over any of them. If I make the wrong moves they might decide I'm not fit to be Prince after all."

"I know you'll charm your way with them. You are good at that."

Mika nodded her consent. She looked at him one last time and vanished into a thick mist.

* * *

Raven woke up naked, sitting on the cold floor, with her wrists chained above her head. Her head felt groggily and her vision was blurry. But light entered through the big windows that extended to the high ceiling, and as she finally managed to focus, she realized she was in some kind of church. Gold statues stared back at her from different pillars around the open chamber. They depicted different angels and the stained glass shone brightly with images of angelic creatures battling fowl demons.

By her position just above a few steps, she was probably chained at the foot of the altar. She tried to release her bounds but she could not muster any magic; that's when she realized she was wearing the amulet around her neck. The Titan felt confused and disoriented. Last she remembered was been back home, lying on bed with…

"Eris…"

"So you are finally awake." said the angel as she walked to Raven. Her footsteps echoed in the white, ominous chamber. And as she stepped into her line of vision, the demoness saw she had ditched her white dress and now wore a black, leather leotard. "I know what you must be thinking… are we playing dominatrix or…"

"You are behind everything." completed Raven with evident pain in her voice.

"Smart girl; that's what I like about you." teased the angel. "Too bad you took this long to see the truth. But then again, you are such an emotional wreck that you easily fall for false promises of love."

"Fucking bitch!" growled Raven.

"Now, no need for name calling." chided Eris moving her index finger in a no-no gesture in front of her. She smiled playfully and approached Raven gently caressing her belly. "We had a really good time after all."

"Don't touch me." hissed the demoness furious.

"That's not what your body is telling me…" whispered Eris in her ear. She had lowered her hand down to the demoness' folds, and teasingly caressed them. She tried to close her legs but Eris prevented her from doing so, as she stroked her clit making her wetter.

Raven tried to contain the tears of frustration that pooled in her eyes; her body was betraying her. She finally managed to blurt out: "What do you want!?"

Eris pecked her lips and released her, finally standing up before she declared: "My motivations are quite simple really. I just want to bring hell to Earth so the demons can escape and conquer the human race."

"Why? I don't understand. You are an angel, or was that also a lie?"

"No, that was not a lie… I am indeed of divine origin." Eris extended her wings for Raven to see, but her white feathers were now a black so dark it resembled the abyss. The angel seemed nostalgic, as she walked to the windows and touched the pictures in it. "But that was a long time ago."

"You are a fallen angel." stated Raven finally coming to the realization.

"Yes. When the Morning Star defied the heavens, many followed him, for we believe that God is wrong."

"How can you say that?" wondered the empath confused.

"Humans were given everything! And look what they've done with the gifts bestowed upon them! War, corruption, decay! All signs of a week spirit! Just look at you. Your demonic side is strong, powerful, and even godly." admitted the angel. "But your human side… it's just pathetic."

"My human side has only made me stronger!"

"Ha! Your human side is what made it so easy for me to capture you!" bragged Eris.

"You are wrong. That was my demonic, horny side." corrected Raven.

"No. If you had followed your demonic side you would have been fucking anything and anyone, even your lying, immoral ex-girlfriend. But no, your emotional human side had to feel betrayed, used by the egocentric vampire whose only crime was protecting her own kind the only way she felt she could. Considering the situation you are in, she doesn't seem like your worst choice of in partner, does she?"

Raven had to contain the pain that was piercing her heart as she recalled Malchior and his betrayal. No, Mika was definitely not her worst choice. At least she had never used her to achieve anything diabolically evil. Eris was just rubbing in her face how easily it was for her to fall for the charms of dangerous people. "You fucking cunt!"

"Such a fowl mouth. I'm sure you didn't pick that up at the temple you grew in. I bet you picked that up in bed from a certain girl." suggested Eris still toying with her.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Raven at the top of her lungs. She didn't really know what else to do but that.

Eris looked back at her with a smug look and paced around the church collecting different items and placing them on the altar to which Raven was chained. The demoness couldn't see her from her position on the floor, but did hear her when she asked: "Don't you want to know why I chose you to help me accomplish that, half-breed?"

Raven had certainly asked herself that question, although it was overshadowed by why in Azar's name did she always fall for the bad ones. She didn't give Eris the satisfaction of asking though, so the angel continued.

"It was certainly not your good looks; although that was a plus." chuckled Eris appearing on her left side. "You see, I need an earthbound demon to permanently open the gates for the other fallen to escape their hellish prison. Some of us might be able to take possession of a human host, but some fallen are too powerful for a human vessel to hold them. So the blood moon will give us the window of opportunity to finally be free."

"You won't get away with this." warned Raven with certainty.

"And who is going to stop me? You? You can't even move. You gave me exactly what I needed to restrain you!" mocked Eris, closing in on her face and pressing the amulet against her chest for emphasis. "I actually have to thank Mika for this. She made it all easier."

"I might not be able to stop you now. But the Titans will come for me and they'll kick your pale ass!" threatened the empath.

"The Titans!?" blurted Eris before she burst out laughing. "The Titans will soon become vessels for the minions of the underworld! It won't be long till the madness shatters their spirits and their bodies are taken over by demons… if they don't die in the process of course."

"You will never shatter their spirits."

"You think? The green one, and the metal guy are nothing but puppets now, I even have them waiting outside as body guards! Tonight will be their last night alive. I didn't find the handsome one though… maybe he jumped off a bridge in his madness."

"You fucking bitch! Starfire is still out there, and she was not infected."

"The alien bimbo? She's not a threat. She's not even looking for you. She probably thinks you are shagging me somewhere else." explained the angel, confident of having the upper hand.

"You are underestimating her."

"Even if I were, she's all alone. What could she do if she realized I'm up to something bad? She has no idea where to look! She has no knowledge of human and angelic history. She comes from space, remember?"

"Maybe she doesn't." admitted the demoness. "But Mika is probably looking for me."

"Your ex?" asked Eris bewildered. She obviously thought Raven was losing her mind. "You have to be kidding me."

"She loves me." alleged the empath. She had to hold on to the hope of that.

Eris smirked. "Not after our little show back on that alley."

"What?" gulped Raven fearing the answer.

"Why do you think I took you right there and then? I knew she was nearby." admitted the angel "It was a risky move but I actually managed to kill two birds with one stone. The only two people who could have saved you, felt totally betrayed by you."

Raven closed her eyes, she couldn't stand looking at Eris and her smug face and not been able to do anything about it. She wanted to punch out that smile and the impotence was corroding her insides. So instead of bursting into tears she resorted to cursing.

"YOU EVIL, ABUSIVE, FUCKING WHORE!"

Eris smiled and continued what she was doing.

* * *

Mika stood up from her chair in the casino's VIP area. About a dozen vampires were gathered and lounged around the different sofas and barstools chattering with their peers. But when they noticed her gaze on them, they began to quiet, waiting for her to say something.

"Children of the night, I have gathered you tonight to request from you a most unusual petition." started Mika immediately catching their attention. "The city is being plagued by a horde of demons, and as the red moon rises up in the sky tomorrow night, it will only grow worse. The Titans have requested our assistance, for we are immune to the demon's touch of madness."

They all looked at each other confused for a minute, until one of them stood up and addressed the Prince. "But you have forbidden us from showing our true nature to others! You have asked us to keep in the shadows, even from our families. You have gone as far as to threaten us with final death. And yet, you have shown your true face to the Titans! You are a hypocrite!"

The room exploded in murmurs all around her. Few backed up the insolent who had spoken against the Prince, but a general discomfort could be sensed in the room.

"I have only acted to ensure our safety." assured Mika in a loud voice so she could be heard above all the others.

"How can you say that? You are asking us to go and fight demons! We are not indestructible. You know all that super powerful myth is pure twilight bullshit! We are barely above an average human. Sure, you have developed tons of abilities over the decades, but we are neonates! And we are a failed science project!" protested another one standing on the back.

"I know you are scared." acknowledged their elder.

"Scared!?" interrupted a third voice. "The sole mention of fires all over town terrifies me! And I don't think I'm the only one."

"We are not heroes!" yelled another one, spurting a new wave of whines and growls form her unwilling kind.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" commanded the Prince imposing her presence in the room. Everyone quieted. "I know we are not heroes… Like you said, I am not new to my immortal condition. And over the decades I have been reminded over, and over again that I am a monster; that there is no chance for redemption. And that same reason makes me quiver at the very notion of final death, for hell is all that awaits me on the other side. Sacrificing my life for a race that fears me and that would destroy me if it ever realized my existence seems stupid and pointless."

"But more stupid would be to do nothing and pretend this doesn't affect us. You think the demons will spare us? You think our heavens will protect us from the fire? We could run, escape the city, but how long till they catch up to us? If the human race is destroyed, whom will we feed from?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, and we have a chance to prevent that, we are the only ones that can do so. Now we have two choices; we can cower in fear or we can face those motherfuckers and reclaim the night as ours! This is our home! This is our territory! We can't just let them take it all away, and push us around to their liking!"

Mika saw her words were reaching out to some of them, for they nodded in understanding. She knew most of them felt like trash, like a fail experiment. Most were ripped from their families, tortured and enslaved for selfish capitalistic purposes. They were tired of feeling lost and scared.

"I won't lie to you. Even though the demons have taken human flesh they are dangerous, some of us might not even make it out. But I am tired of living in fear! I am tired of looking at myself in the mirror and see the monster that killed me looking back at me. We will never be human again; and we'll definitely never be heroes, but I'm fucking willing to live as a hero and die as one to ensure my freedom! And I know I am not the only one. Whoever has the balls to give up on your pathetic existence and do something that will actually fill you with pride, follow me! 'Cause by tomorrow night I'll have turned you into legends!"

Caroline quickly stood by her sister's side, and soon others followed her. A few of them left the room, but the majority agreed to play a part in their next battle. Mika sighed with contentment as the ghouls handed out weapons to the volunteers. She just hoped Katherine could find what they needed to know in time to do something about it.

* * *

"You sure this is the place Katherine?" asked Mika from the back seat of the T-Car.

The doctor turned to look at her from the front seat, she was riding shotgun as Nightwing drove them to their destination, followed by a black van with reinforcements. "No, that's why we drove 35miles from the city with the Titans and a little army of neonates; just to lose everyone's time."

"Your sarcasm is not helping ease the situation." frowned Mika slumping back on her seat as her sister patted her on the head so she would calm down.

"That, on the hill, is the old Church of the Morning Star." explained Katherine as she pointed out to a building in the distance. "Religious extremist have used it on the past to try and bring forth the apocalypse, resurrect the dead and even summon Lucifer himself. That it's the most likely place a fallen angel would use to achieve whatever is on its agenda."

"I believe she is right." backed up Starfire, looking at the distance through a pair of binoculars. "There are a dozen people around the gates of the church. Looks like demons in stolen bodies."

"What makes you say that?" asked Caroline on her side.

"They have bloodshot eyes, fangs, and claws."

"The description sounds about right." affirmed Nightwing. "Guess the vampires are going to have a feast tonight."

"You don't mind?" asked Caroline baffled. The night crusader had practically suggested they feed from them.

"They are dead. There's nothing we can do for them anymore." he replied.

"I'm going inside the church." quickly commented Mika. "If that angel bitch has Raven inside I have to get there first. Caroline can lead the vampires little bloodbath. Besides, I'm strictly vegetarian."

"I believe we will also have to face the Changeling and Cyborg." added Starfire, still looking in the distance.

"Are they the zombies too?" wondered Caroline with concern in her voice.

"I don't think so. They don't look dead, they just look crazy." replied the Tamaranean

Nightwing seemed to be meditating the situation, until he finally added. "We'll handle them first; then we'll go inside."

"You and Starfire deal with them. I could use the distraction to get in. We have to hurry, the eclipse will start soon. You can catch up with me once you are done." suggested the vampire Prince.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you go inside alone. We don't know what she's capable of." frowned Nightwing, afraid she was been too impulsive.

"I know… but we don't have much time to stop whatever apocalyptic shit she has in there. Guess we'll just have to find out."

* * *

Eris finished arranging Raven's clothes; she had dressed her in a purple dress and was placing golden accessories on her hair.

"You are being awfully cooperative…" observed the angel.

"It beats being butt naked." replied Raven seeing Eris smirk. "Why purple?"

"Like the whore of Babylon."

"You've certainly made me feel like a whore... ouch!" Raven grimaced as the angel made a slight cut on her cheek and a small stream of blood began pouring out. Eris quickly collected it on a golden chalice and smiled.

"What? No bleeding me to death for your ritual?"

"Not yet." answered Eris walking out from her line of vision. "Not done playing with you."

Raven could hear her chanting in an unknown language. The full moon shone brightly through the windows and she knew the eclipse would start soon, she could feel it in her soul. Suddenly she heard the piercing howl of a wolf, and her breath caught.

_Mika!_

* * *

Nightwing, Starfire and the twins stood at the base of the hill, on the path that led to the church; behind them a little army of 10 vampires. One of the demons surrounding the church quickly noticed them and called the attention of the others. Both parties stood in contemplation of their opponents, until what looked like the leader of the bunch growled and the demons charged down the hill.

Mika stepped forward yelling: "Tonight we become heroes!"

The vampires cheered behind her and quickly charged to meet the demonic horde. Mika ran as fast as she could and soon made contact with the leader, as an all out brawl exploded around her. The demonic general slashed with his claws, trying to break through the vampire's defense, but Mika was quicker and skillfully dodged his attacks. The demon charged furiously, but before he could make contact with the vampire Prince, he was tackled by Caroline.

"Quick go! I'll handle this!" yelled her sister.

Mika then turned into a wolf and sprinted to the top of the hill, dodging several vampires and demons clawing and biting at each other. The distinct stench of blood tainted red her vision, and the hunger rose in her throat. She ran even faster, feeling the effects of the blood moon hitting her like a bucket of cold water.

In the meantime, Starfire had taken Nightwing by the arms and flew with him up the hill above the vampire and demon army; just to be intercepted by Changeling in pterodactyl form, with Cyborg on his back. The 4 Titans faced each other, knowing it would come down to this.

"Star, you take Gar. Leave Cy to me. Just try to knock him down without hurting him much."

The Tamaranean princess nodded and quickly threw her boyfriend to the back of the pterodactyl. Nightwing successfully kicked Cyborg square in the chest and he fell to the ground. The metal man landed with a thud, but quickly recovered and fired his sonic cannon at his leader. The ex boy wonder dodged his attacks with mastery, and threw a few birdarangs of his own, but Cyborg was not easily put down.

Mika ran by on her way to the top, and Cyborg began shooting his sonic cannon at her too. Seeing this, Nightwing threw a freezing birdarang to his arm, successfully stopping him from hitting the vampire. The metal man charged, but the night crusader intercepted him, and they began a one on one combat. Mika passed by unharmed, and silently thanked him; but suddenly she got snatched away by the green pterodactyl.

"Put me down, you idiot!" hollered Mika as she turned back to human form. He was constricting her stomach pissing her even further. "Don't you see? As much as you try you won't keep me away from my girl!"

A green beam impacted Changeling on the back and he released the vampire. Mika landed like a cat, and turned to look up to see Starfire firing away at her teammate. Gar backed out to escape the alien's assault, clearing the way to the church.

"Mika I will stop him, you go and save Raven!" yelled Starfire. The vampire smiled back at her and ran the few feet that separated her from her destination.

* * *

"It sounds like a fight out there." said Raven nonchalantly.

"Guess you were right about your friends coming for you. But they will never defeat my army of demons in time to stop the ritual." replied Eris as she anointed Raven with some oils. "And if they do… they'll have a hard time breaking through my barrier."

She then stood up and began chanting. Raven could see a light barrier lifting from the ground to the ceiling. But before the barrier was complete a figure broke through one of the windows landing on fours in the middle of the church in a shower of glass. The demoness gasped.

"Hey luv! Mind if I crash the party?"

"Mika!" beamed Raven seeing the vampire had arrived.

"Well, it's the undead lover. I see you enjoy a dramatic entrance." commented Eris standing between Raven and her. "Come to see how I take over the world? I promise a good show."

"I'm here to stop whatever apocalyptic shit you got going on here." answered Mika showing her fangs and drawing her claws.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that."

Mika didn't even have time to react. Quicker than her eyes could see, Eris opened her wings, took out a sword and barged the vampire. She was so fast that Mika was propelled to the other side of the room with a nasty wound on her side.

"Mika!" screamed Raven horrified as she saw her lover's blood spill on the floor around her.

"Argh… what the fuck!" Mika slowly stood up holding her side with her left hand.

"Surprised little bloodsucker?" smirked Eris looking at her as she reincorporated. "By the way, don't bother trying to heal that wound; my sword was forged in heaven to annihilate creatures like you."

"So you are fast…" admitted the vampire, not losing her confident stare. "I've faced fast opponents before. They can't keep up their speed for too long. Guess we'll have to find out how long it will take you."

"You won't be around that long." she charged again but missed as Mika turned into mist.

She reappeared again a few feet away. "Over here."

Eris charged again but hit thin air, and then heard Mika near the door taunting her. "Missed me again!"

She made the gesture to charge to the source of the voice, but instead turned around and used her light speed to tackle Mika that had reached Raven near the altar.

"Uuhhgg" the vampire fell, grabbing her wounded side in pain.

"Thought you could fool me bitch? I know you are not strong enough to defeat me; that's why you need Raven. You are not a hero; you are just a pathetic excuse of a demon spawn!" spitted Eris preparing her sword to finish with her.

"We'll see about that." answered Mika as she drew her own sword.

"A katana!? Who do you think you are? Kill Bill?"

Mika didn't answer. She just rushed towards the angel and their swords impacted so hard that the clanking sound echoed loudly in the church. The vampire slashed mercilessly and Eris withdrew her wings, for they were a big target for Mika's attacks. The angel began losing ground to the fury of the vampire.

"Guess you are not so fast at close distance, bitch." remarked Mika.

The vampire managed to make a cut on Eris' arm and her confidence level boosted. They seemed to be on equal terrain now.

"Well you are not so pathetic after all, but your sword will never defeat mine. It was forged in heaven!" boasted Eris as she stroke Mika's sword, breaking it on half, making the vampire take a step back.

"Who said I'm trying to defeat you? I just need to buy time for the eclipse to pass and you won't have time to complete your ritual." admitted Mika.

"Idiot! You really think I would be here wasting my time with you? The ritual has already started! Soon the gates of hell will open!" exclaimed Eris as she drew her wings out again.

The floor where they stood began cracking under their feet and the stench of brimstone invaded the place. Mika panicked at this, so she changed into wolf form and attacked Eris. The angel was taken off guard, not expecting that, and the vampire grabbed Eris' right wing. The angel shrieked in pain as the chocolate brown wolf successfully managed to rip it off, leaving her agonizing in pain on the floor.

"You bitch!" cursed Eris. "You will pay for this! And then Raven will pay for this! I'll make her love me! I'll make her stop screaming your name in bed, and start screaming mine!"

"She really screamed my name in bed!?" asked Mika turning back to human form. Eris stood up quickly and kicked her with such force that she flew several feet away and landed by Raven's side. "Ouch. Note to self: don't let your ego get the best of you."

Mika took the opportunity and quickly tired to remove Raven's talisman, but it was trapped under the chains that hold the demoness in place. The vampire tugged at her restrains, but her strength was failing as she kept bleeding from the wound inflicted by Eris' sword.

Raven saw the angel stand up again and began moving towards them with her sword on hand, so decided to take a different approach to their problem. "Mika just leave it, destroy the altar!"

The vampire quickly ran to the other side and saw a chalice emanating a warm light right in the center. She tried to grab it, but it hurted getting close to it, as if she were closing her hand around a little sun. Mika finally managed to grab it, but Eris arrived at her side and swiftly slashed Mika's hand before grabbing her by the jacket and throwing her away.

Raven saw Mika fall a few feet away from her, grabbing her wrist in pain as blood gushed from the opening of where her left hand used to be. The empath felt tears flowing down her cheeks as Eris closed in on her lover menacingly, ready to mutilate her further. She felt like she might explode, her demonic side was eating at her wanting to get out and rip the angel's throat.

"Nice try bitch, but not good enough." smirked the fallen angel as she closed in for the final blow.

Raven felt so much rage take over her that her vision got red. Her soul self concentrated on her chest, until she felt the power leak through the talisman. Suddenly she heard a crack, and the talisman exploded, unable to contain so much power.

Eris turned around just in time to see Raven release a powerful blast that destroyed everything around her. "NOOOOOOO!"

"I guess your plans are ruined." muttered Raven weakly before falling to the ground unconscious.

The fallen turned to see the moon; the eclipse was ending without the gates of hell opening before them. She then turned to see Mika, who had backed to a wall bleeding. The opened wound was taking a toll on her. "I will make you pay for this!"

"Come and get me bitch."

Eris charged and before the vampire could move, she stabbed Mika right through the solar plexus with her sword, nailing her to the wall. The vampire spitted blood and turned paler than usual, as massive amounts of blood left her body.

"I can't believe you were so stupid to willing give up your unlife for her!"

"No… I'm not doing this for her." admitted Mika. "I'm doing this for me."

Eris contemplated her words in silence. Even in the face of death, Mika was proving to be a formidable opponent, with an uncrushable will.

"No. You won't die like this." the angel finally told Mika, retrieving her sword and taking a few steps back. "I am still an angel, and I still have the Breath of Life, I will give you your life back, and turn you into my human slave. And when I have trashed your dignity, and you beg for my mercy, then, and only then, I will put you down like a dog!"

The vampire opened her eyes in shock, as she saw Eris prepare her attack. The angel placed her closed hand on her mouth and blew into it, and once she opened it, a small sphere of light appeared floating above it. Mika saw the sphere travel towards her at high speed, but right before the impact she managed to duck out of the way. Unfortunately for the angel, the sphere of light hit a mirror.

Raven woke up in time to see the angel fall to the ground, as her own attack reflected on her. Eris soon recovered apparently unharmed. The demoness gasped, drawing the attention of the angel, whom looked back at her, then at her sword on the floor. The empath tried to stand up to fight her back, sensing the danger, but her legs were still too weak to support her. Eris smiled at this, and quickly reached down for her sword. But when she tried to lift it, she realized she couldn't move it one bit.

"What!? What's wrong with me!?" yelped Eris in panic. She then tried to summon her only wing but she couldn't, finally realizing what happened.

"Guess who's a weak and pathetic human now?" said Mika, as she approached her with bloodshot eyes and fangs protruding from her mouth. She was bleeding heavily but still managed to grab the angel by the hem of her clothes and lifted her up in the air with her good arm.

"Guess I'm going to break my vegan diet… I'll blame you for it though."

But before she could bite her, the first ray of sunlight entered through one of the wall length windows, making Mika flinch away, and dropping Eris to the floor.

Raven saw Mika finally collapse and cover her eyes in pain. Eris took the opportunity to dive into a floor trapdoor, but she was just too weak to do anything about it. At that moment, Starfire and Nightwing barged in; the barrier preventing their entrance had finally dissipated. The empath's head began spinning, and she barely saw Nightwing dive after the angel while screaming to his girlfriend to help Mika. Her sight finally turned black and she collapsed exhausted.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**Chapter 8 – Aftermath**

* * *

_Author's Notes__: This was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but as I was halfway through it I realized I was already at 6k words! So I decided to split it and have a more detailed, less rushed ending. Please read and review. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"MIKA! MIKAAAAA!"

Caroline burst through the doors of Titan's Tower screaming her sister's name to the top of her lungs.

"Caroline calm down." said Gar as he intercepted her on the entrance. "She's asleep… I think…"

The vampire sighed in relief at his words. As soon as the first signs of daylight appeared, she and the other vampires had retreated to look for shelter. Her sister had been somewhere else, so she spent the entire day worrying about her whereabouts. Her only confort was that the world had not ended, so they had probably won.

Caroline turned to look at him. He didn't look crazy anymore; although he did approach her limping and with big black bags under his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better. But nothing a little time can't heal." admitted the Changeling.

"So where is she?"

Gar took her hand and they walked in silence to the infirmary. The place was in shadows, and the only sound was a slight whimper. Caroline soon realized her sister was lying in bed with a crying Raven by her side. The empath quickly whipped her face with her arm, and stood up to meet them.

The vampire didn't pay any attention to the demoness, and cautiously approached her twin. She gently caressed her face, as she lay unmoving in the infirmary bed with an IV bag feeding blood to her veins. Mika's skin looked paler than usual, accentuating the big black bags under her eyes and the red burnt marks on her skin. Her twin looked appalled as she quickly inspected her.

"What happened to her hand?" Caroline asked without taking her sight from her sister.

"She lost it during battle. The angel cut it off with her sword." explained Raven with evident pain in her voice. The images of the battle kept replaying over and over on her mind, and seeing the bandaged, mutilated body of her loved one pierced her soul deeply. "Her other wounds are slowly healing. But her hand is not growing back."

"We are not salamanders." replied the vampire sourly.

"Caroline, we'll do everything we can to get her back on her feet. I promise she'll be alright. We'll even find a way to get her hand back and…!"

"What were you doing while my sister was getting butchered!?" interrupted the vampire finally turning to look back at Raven. "You are supposed to be the hero!"

"I'm sorry. Eris had me chained with the talisman to contain my powers." the empath quickly tried to explain, seeing the anger in Caroline's eyes.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BANGING HER INSTEAD OF TRYING TO FIX THINGS WITH MIKA, SHE WOULDN'T HAVE USED YOU TO TRY AND BRING HELL TO EARTH!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" exploded the demoness, making a few light bulbs in the vicinity explode. "I'm the first one to beat myself up for it!"

Caroline growled at her, and before the demoness could realize it, she hit her square in the jaw, making Raven fall on her butt.

"Caroline!" chided Gar, quickly running to stop her from kicking Raven on the ground. He took hold of her shoulders and made her look at him. "Mika will be alright. We'll make sure of that, ok?"

The vampire's lip quivered in response. She seemed to try to contain the tears but finally gave in and hugged him with force. Gar caressed her back trying to calm her down until she released him and sat besides Mika, right where Raven used to be.

Gar helped Raven get on her feet again, and they both watched for a few minutes in silence. The empath could feel Caroline's sadness and couldn't really remain mad at her for hitting her. She deserved it. It was all her fault.

After a while in awkward silence, the empath finally ventured to ask: "Caroline, our medical instruments don't work on vampires. Do you know how long it will take for her to wake up?"

"She is in really bad shape from the wounds and the sun exposure. Maybe in a few days… or weeks… or months… I don't know."

"You are saying she is in coma?" gasped Raven mortified.

"She's in torpor. It's a healing trance." explained the vampire.

"Had she entered torpor before?"

"Yes."

"How long did it took her to wake up?" inquired Raven, getting no response from the vampire. "Caroline?"

"A decade." she muttered without taking her eyes off her twin.

* * *

_3 Months Later…_

"You can't have her in your room!"

"Why not? The place is dark enough and I'll be able to cuddle with her when I go to bed. I doubt she'll have any objections."

"What about me!? I won't be able to see my sister since you won't let anyone inside your room!"

"So you want her to spend other 3 months in the Tower infirmary!?"

"No. I should take her home with me. That's where she belongs."

"Oh NO! You are not taking her away from me!"

Mika heard arguing in the distance. She couldn't exactly pinpoint who was talking, but the yelling was making her head hurt. The vampire felt extremely disoriented; her mouth tasted chalky and a burning sensation scorched her throat. The place was too lighted, and she had difficulty opening her eyes. But once she finally managed to the get a clearer picture her confusion incremented as she saw herself arguing with Raven.

"Ok, time out! You girls go to your corner. Maybe we can arrange something for both of you to be happy." interrupted a male voice from somewhere inside the room.

"Happy!? I'll only be happy once my sister is back!" hollered the vampire.

"You talk as if you were the only one allowed to miss her!" yelled Raven back.

"Ladies! Ladies!"

Mika saw a tall, muscular, metallic figure get between both of them, as they kept insulting each other. She finally understood she was not looking at herself; it was Caroline arguing with Raven. The image was oddly amusing, despise the annoying noise. After a few minutes she got tired and tried to make a witty retort, but her mouth was so dry she only uttered an unintelligible sound. It was enough to grab their attention though.

"MIKA!"

At that moment two pairs of arms wrapped around her body. Luckily for her, she didn't need to breathe, as they pressed her hard against the mattress. It was an odd and pleasant gesture, but Raven's warm body was igniting her hunger. She could hear her heart beat, and smell her hot blooded skin. It felt like an eternity had passed since she had last fed, and wondered if maybe that was the case, considering both Caroline and Raven sobbed on her neck.

"I love you guys too, but I'm finding it difficult to refrain from biting you."

"Oh! Of course! You must be hungry. Here, you can have some of my blood!" replied Caroline quickly, letting go of the embrace and offering her hand for her to bite.

Raven released Mika too, and opened her eyes wide to Caroline's offering. She knew how intimate the feeding could feel, and jealousy soon took over, making her push the vampire away. "No! If she wants to bite someone it's going to be me!"

"My blood will do her better!" began bickering Caroline.

Mika stared at their hostile interaction and tried to diffuse the argument. "It's ok. I'm vegan..."

"I'm not buying your vegan bullshit! You need real sustenance." argued her sister. "You are biting someone and I'm not taking No for an answer!"

"We should respect her convictions, if she wants synthetic we should give her that!" objected the empath; making them start to curse at each other just like before she had woken up.

Mika stared at Raven and her sister as they tried to wrestle each other into submition. Her confusion was interrupted though, by a hand on her shoulder.

"Here." Mika turned to her right and Nightwing was there, offering her a plasma bag.

"That's so kind of you." commented Mika, estranged by such gesture from him.

"Well, you look like shit." retorted the hero.

Mika tried to frown at him, but he was warmly smiling at her and all she could do was play along. "You say the sweetest things."

"We are glad you are back to us." added Starfire smiling at her from behind her boyfriend.

"Yeah dude. We totally missed you. No one else is able to calm down Raven's and Caroline's bitching." added Garfield obviously happy to see her, which stroke Mika as odd.

"I'm glad to be back." replied the vampire awkwardly as she drunk from the plasma bag. It was nice to have so many people smiling at her, but last she remembered she wasn't exactly friends with the Titans. Then there was also Raven's and Caroline's rising hostility towards each other. "Ok, what's going on and what's gotten into those two? They are making my head hurt…"

"Are you in pain?" asked Cyborg making a quick scan to check how her injuries had healed.

"A little… it's too bright in here… And my left hand itches."

"Your hand hurts?" asked Starfire with worry. She was loud enough to effectively end the discussion in the background, as both Caroline and Raven approached her once again in concern.

"Yeah… why, what's wrong?" asked the vampire with worry, as she saw the smile turn to a somber expression on everyone's faces.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Raven in a gloomy voice.

"I…" Mika was startled by the question. Since she woke up, she felt like a deep fog was clouding her mind. But, as consciousness took charge again, the images of her last battle assaulted her mind. "I remember the church. I fought the angel, and, and… she cut my hand, didn't she?"

The vampire inspected her wounded arm. It was covered in heavy bandages to hide away her amputation. Raven stared at her as she did this, holding down a knot in her throat, and finally apologizing for it. "I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything about it."

"Guess I'm not playing the piano anymore." commented Mika a little saddened turning to look at her. "On the bright side, I can go as a pirate this Halloween!"

Raven didn't know what to make out of her comment, so she asked a little mortified: "Mika are you alright?"

"Sure, it fits me! I mean, am the dangerous type; just imagine all the cool stories I'm going to be able to make up about it. Girls will love it! Ain't that right Cy?"

"Absolutely! Girls dig the scars." added Cyborg playing along with her.

"See, Cyborg knows what I'm talking about." beamed Mikaela trying to defuse the tension she could feel was oppressing the room. She then turned to look back at Raven with one of her cheeky grins plastered on her face.

At this point, Raven almost breaks crying. Mika had just found out she lost a hand, yet she tried to make everyone feel better about it. The empath didn't know if maybe the vampire was still in shock, denial, or just did it out of pride or self pity. But the lights in the room began to shimmer from her efforts at controlling her bubbling emotions.

"Actually, I know it so well I got you a gift girl!" hollered Cyborg drawing the attention back at him and showing Mika a box with a red ribbon. The last thing they needed was the emotional outburst of a dangerous, heartbroken demoness.

Mika turned to look at him and smiled. She had always liked the guy, and appreciated his efforts at keeping the situation in a lighter mood. "A present for me Victor? What's the occasion? You know you are not exactly my type."

"Yeah, I know I'm lacking the boobs." grinned Cyborg, handing her the present which she took with her good hand. The vampire looked back at him with evident confusion. "Remember when you said that if you ever lost a limb, you knew exactly where to go?"

"Ehm, I guess."

"Tadda! A new and improved hand!"

Mika stared at the cybernetic hand that the metal man drew out from the box. It was a thin and delicate version of Cyborg's. He took her arm and removed the bandage covering her mutilated flesh, and gently placed it. As soon as it was firmly gripping her skin the power bands along it began glowing red, and the vampire felt a strange, warm, tickle. She then tried to move it and realized it responded perfectly to her commands.

"What do you think girl?"

"I am like Duke Skyrunner from Clash of the Planets! Except that my father didn't cut my hand, and I didn't save the galaxy. Still, this is awesome! You just upgraded yourself to my favorite person in this Tower!" beamed Mika grinning goofily. She then turned to look back at her sister. "What ya say sis? The big guy sure knows how to make a good hand job!"

Caroline looked at her frowning. She opened and closed her mouth several times clenching her jaw until she finally burst out: "How can you joke like that!? You just found out you lost a hand!"

"Caro, why are you so upset?"

"Upset!? I've been worried sick about you these past three months, and you keep making silly jokes!"

"I'm sorry for getting you so worried about me." replied her twin frowning back at her. "I didn't realize I'd been asleep for that long, or that my comments might come out as insensitive."

"That's your problem! You never think about anyone else! You always do whatever you want without thinking of the consequences! Did you even stop to think what could have happened to you!?"

Mika turned to look at her sister's furious glare. Of course she knew Caroline would worry about her, she always did. She had always taken care of little, dumb, frail Mika… and a part of her hated that. She hated feeling so weak and scared all the time. And her vampiric condition was both a course and a blessing, for it allowed her to feel she didn't need anyone to protect her anymore, and yet there where so many new things she was scared of. And when she thought back to that night at the church, she knew Caroline was right; she was being a selfish, little brat, that tried to cover up just how chicken shit she really was by trying to play hero.

She turned to look at her sister with a sheepish expression on her face, before finally admitting: "I thought I was going to die."

"What?" Caroline was confused by the answer. She expected Mika to be her bratty old self and just told her to relax. But she wasn't prepared for such brutal honesty.

"I don't know why I didn't… She was so fast, and so strong. And every time she hit me with her sword it felt like she was cutting through me with a ray of sunlight. And all I wanted was to run away and hide, for the world was going to end and I was too weak to do anything about it. And I was so scared…" remembered Mika in a weak, trembling voice.

"I remember the crescent panic I felt as I saw the gap where my hand used to be, and seeing with clarity that this was the end. That hell would devour us all. And even when Raven managed to stop the gates of hell from opening, the angel still looked me in the eye, and I knew my nights were over."

Caroline looked back at her sister and swallowed the shock as Mika grabbed her hand and finished her confession. "I'm sorry for not contemplating your feelings; and just being too happy of being alive, or as alive as I can get."

"I…" Caroline didn't know what to say anymore. Guilt choked her up as she stared back into her twin's eyes. "That's ok… I'm sorry for lashing at you like that… I didn't know."

Everyone stood in awkward silence just looking at the twins. Mika got uncomfortable knowing everyone was staring at them, so she cleared her throat and decided it was better to change the subject. "So… I take it we won, right?"

"Yes! Baby you saved the world." answered Raven lovingly as she stepped between her and Caroline, and grabbed her good hand as she smiled proudly at her.

Mika was taken off guard. Last she knew, Raven was still totally pissed and disappointed to the point of not being sure of her feelings towards the vampire. "You called me baby… in front of everyone."

The empath blushed; she knew they were the center of attention now and she had never been fond of that. But as she turned to look at her friends, Starfire smiled at her and urged her to express her feelings towards the vampire. "That's ok… They know I am madly in love with you."

"But you slept with her…" blurted Mika before she even processed what she had just said. Realization hit her when the demoness turned her head down to avoid looking at everyone. "I shouldn't have said that out loud."

"That's ok… Not like they don't already know of my… indiscretion."

Footsteps broke the silence in the room as Nightwing scurried to the door pushing his girlfriend outside. "Maybe we should leave you two alone."

"Yeah, you probably have a lot to catch on." added Cyborg grabbing Gar to give the two lovers some space. "Caroline?"

The vampire turned to look at the team, and then at her sister in bed, with Raven still grabbing her hand; she just shrugged her shoulders and walked out as well. "Fine. Not like we don't have an eternity to talk."

Both Mika and Raven watched as the door closed behind Caroline, and they were left alone. For the first time in several months, they were finally going to have to talk and neither really knew what to say anymore.

"Boy, this is more terrifying than the angel with the sunray sword." admitted Mika facing down at her hand on the empath's.

Raven breathed in loudly gathering courage. She knew that it had to be her who started the conversation before the vampire was crushed under the pressure and began making silly jokes again. She was so much like Gar in that aspect that it was frightening. But there was just so much they had to talk about that she wasn't sure of where to begin, so she decided it was better to start with something cheery. "Mika, before anything else is said; I wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue. I've never been more proud of you for what you did. You saved me and saved the world from demonic invasion!"

"Well, not really… I didn't manage to break your bonds free… and you destroyed the altar… and everyone else defeated the other demons outside… and the angel kind of defeated herself with her last attack…" Mika turned to look at Raven with a sheepish expression. "Gee, all I did was getting butchered. How lame is that?"

"That's not how I saw it all happen." argued Raven "All I saw was a brave, charming heroine spring into action and putting her life at risk. You inspired the vampires to fight for the city, and inspired me enough to gather the strength to break free. And your determination made Eris make a stupid mistake. If it hadn't been for you we would all be dead by now."

"Guess I'm awesome that way." Mika tried to boast without much enthusiasm. "I hope my admission of raw panic a few minutes ago didn't make you think any less of me."

"That only made me even more proud of you. True bravery it's not lacking fear; its acting despise of it."

Mika smiled. It was faint, but Raven noticed she had relaxed at her words, maybe finally realizing she had actually done a good job.

"Well I kinda had to… I just couldn't sit still and watch the gates of hell opening to devour us all. Eternity and fire in the same sentence just make me reaaaally uncomfortable."

"So, you are saying you did it to save the world, not because of me?" asked the empath taken aback.

"You think you are more important than the whole freaking world?"

Raven blushed; she had just asked a selfish and stupid question.

_Of course she did it to save the world! She had just watched you fucking someone else on the back of an alley! _

Mika seemed to guess her thoughts, so she kept explaining. "I did do it because of my feelings for you, but I also did it because of me; because in a way I wanted to prove to myself that I was worth it… Maybe Caroline is right about me being a little suicidal."

"You are not suicidal, you were just… heartbroken."

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry about..."

"Don't!" interrupted Raven raising her voice. "Don't apologize… I've screwed up worst than you."

"So just out of the blue, you are not mad about me lying and hiding things from you?" asked Mika bewildered.

"It's not out of the blue; I've had 3 months to forgive you… and to blame myself for almost bringing hell to Earth again.." explained the empath. "Besides, I've hidden worst things than running a morally ambiguous place for economical means. What I don't understand is why you didn't trust me with that."

"I was afraid to disappoint you. I mean, you are a superhero and I'm… a professional gambler."

"I'm also a demon. Trust me; I can be very understanding of the darker shades of humanity."

"So you are ok with my nightly economical activities?" inquired the vampire.

"Yes. I know you are in a shady business. You are also a liar, an opportunistic and egocentric vampire." admitted Raven in a serious tone. "But you are also brave, charming, loving, and you always come through in crucial moments… and I love you for all that you are…"

"Even the bad parts?"

"Yes… even the bad parts." reassured the empath caressing her face. Mika seemed to be thinking about her words, so the empath dared ask. "You don't believe me?"

"I guess I didn't thought it was going to be that easy to win your trust back."

"Easy!? Gosh Mika, do you realize what you did!? You lost a freaking hand saving the world!" exclaimed Raven looking at the vampire bewildered.

The vampire had a sheepish expression on her face again; Raven thought that if she were still alive, she would probably be blushing.

"I guess it hasn't sunk in yet. I just woke up from 3 months in coma. Give me some time."

"All the time you need baby."

"Ehm, you said baby again… Are you considering that maybe you do love me?" asked Mika hopeful.

Raven's heart tugged in her chest at the sole idea of Mika doubting so. "Of course I love you! I was mad before and I said things I didn't mean. But I do love you. I really, really do…"

"How do you know?"

"Mika, I thought that after facing my father, nothing would be more terrifying. I was wrong." began explaining the demoness with certainty and evident pain in her voice. "When I saw Eris approaching to kill you, I felt like I would die right there with you."

"I guess I understand…" conceded Mika. "When I saw you with her… I thought I was going to die too."

"I'm sorry… I fucked up… literally." Raven was mortally embarrassed. If she had seen Mika in the back of an alley with someone else, someone would be dead by now. "Will you forgive me for that?"

"I don't know how I feel about that. Even if she turned out to be evil, you slept with another woman… on our anniversary…"

"I'm sorry. I… I was mad… and I had to sort out how I felt for you… but then there was my heat, and Eris was there… I didn't mean to hurt you." babbled the empath, she was afraid of saying something that would make it all worst. "I didn't even remember it was our anniversary!"

Mika frowned. "I don't know if I should feel even worst with that admission."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry." Raven mentally slapped herself. "I did think about you all the time!"

The empath didn't know what to make out of Mika's emotionless face. But instead of pushing further, she decided to give the vampire some time to digest the information. She did just wake up from coma after all.

"Is it true that you kept screaming my name in bed?"

Raven blushed; she really had not expected that question and it made her extremely uncomfortable. But then she remembered the conversation Mika had with Eris on the subject while they were battling, and how the vampire's face had lit up at that. "Sometimes out loud… but in my mind, all the time."

"She must have been really pissed off by it." stated Mika with an amused grin on her face. She found that idea comforting somehow. "She's probably cursing at me from her jail cell."

"Eris is not in jail."

"Where is she?" asked Mika worried. "You killed her?"

"NO! Not that I didn't want to. But we couldn't find her… She escaped." explained the demoness. "But she's powerless now, thanks to you. So I guess we don't have much to worry about."

"What would you do if she comes back?" inquired the vampire still mortified.

"I'd rather not think about it… I'd probably try to flay her alive."

"So you are saying you would not try to fuck her again? I mean, you do have a thing for the bad ones."

Raven frowned. Hadn't she been trying to win Mika back, she would have probably overreacted at her words and slapped her. So she breathed in deeply before finally answering. "I would not try to do anything to Eris; I had no feelings towards her, it was just the heat clouding my better judgment. And I don't have a thing for the bad ones. I mean, I found you, and you are not bad. You are a Hero."

They remained quiet for a while; the awkwardness of the conversation weighting down on both of them. Raven was heartbroken; Mika wouldn't even look at her. She sighed loudly. "Does this mean you don't forgive me?"

"I… I don't know… All the time without you all I could think about was how to get you back. But now that we are actually at this point, I don't know how I feel anymore." admitted the brunette.

"You know I couldn't control myself, don't you?"

"I know, but… an angel on our anniversary… it's kind of an ego bruiser."

"I'll make it up." asserted Raven.

"You are going to have to make up for it, big time."

"Of course! Anything you want!"

Mika raised an eyebrow incredulous. "Anything?"

"Yes anything! I'll even do any kinky stuff you ask from me!" affirmed the demoness. Mika didn't seemed convinced so she kept saying: "Really, am willing to go as far getting a strap-on and getting on my knees so you can do me doggie style!"

"Mhhhh… tempting." answered the vampire contemplating her words with a growing gleam in her eyes. "I want something else though."

"Anything!" chirped Raven a little too excited. "Well as long as it doesn't involve other people; I think I'm not ready for that."

"Fine. I want to visit Love's Cottage, with Love and Happy to tend to my every kinky need."

"Oh no, you are not getting into Nevermore again!" replied the empath scandalized. "Besides, you are asking for a threesome. I said no others involved."

"There won't be anyone else involved, Happy and Love are you, remember?" explained Mika as if she were talking to a small child.

The demoness got pale. She didn't want to think about Mika running around her mindscape again. She thought for a moment that perhaps she was joking, but her face was smug and confident, probably certain that Raven would do anything to gain her forgiveness. "You really want that?"

"No. Actually I also want to eat up Wisdom at her library. She's such a prude; I want to make her scream my name."

"You have to be kidding me." muttered Raven under her breath.

"Oh and Brave did save me the last time I was there, and I promised to give her a nice reward. Maybe Timid can watch while we are at it."

"Please stop."

Mika ignored the empath's comments and just kept adding stuff to her fantasy. "Oh, and maybe you can chain up Rage in her cave and I can do her doggie style with the strap-on."

"You are delusional!" finally blurted Raven loudly. "You are not playing the mistress of pain with my demonic side! Actually, none of that is going to happen!"

"Very well, so if you don't mind I have to go back to my immoral, yet legal and non-apocalyptical activities." the vampire made a gesture to stand up and leave, but Raven stopped her and led her back to the bed.

"Ok fine!" conceded the empath. "I'll arrange something with Love, and maybe Happy… but I will like to keep the chastity of my other personas, if you don't mind."

"Alright." nodded Mika. "Guess that's a good start."

"A start? You are going to make me pay for this for a long time, aren't you?" wondered Raven frowning.

"Opportunistic is one of the qualities you accept me by, wasn't it?"

"Why do I get the impression that everything I say can and will be used against me?" Raven watched Mika smirk and shivered thinking of all the possible embarrassing things the vampire might come up with. But then again, she placed herself in that position when she said anything. So she decided not to give it any further thought; for now, all she wanted was to feel safe in her lover's arms. After 3 agonizing months, she needed some love. "If you are already thinking about fucking me senseless, can I at least get a kiss?"

Mika smiled warmly and opened her arms to Raven. The empath quickly grabbed the vampire and melted in her embrace as their lips crashed. Their kiss was showered in their desperation to feel each other; both of them looking for a reassurance of their love. For a few seconds time seemed to stop for them, but their passion was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.

Raven was breathless as they separated, and mentally cursed whoever was barging in when they were finally making up.

The door opened without waiting for them to answer and Caroline peeked in cautiously. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. But I'm just here to tell you I have to go. There's a business to run, you know."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you later." answered her twin.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a while; I just have to take care of some things back at the casino first."

"Is that why you are dressed as me?" asked Mika looking at Caroline from head to toe. When she had woken up she had thought she was looking at herself; her sister was attired in black leather pants, red satin blouse, and biker jacket. Her hair was as long as Mika's, and her eyes were chocolate brown. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Well… the city needed its Prince; so I filled in the position. Someone had to keep the peace amongst the neonates." answered her sister. "I trust you'll take charge once you are better, and I can finally get a haircut again."

"Yes, thank you."

"By the way; we are having a big party this Friday, so you better be ready to make a public appearance by then."

"A party?" wondered Mika confused.

"Yeah, we are in October already. I guess you woke up just in time for it. I was afraid I'd had to cancel." explained Caroline pointing at the calendar on the wall next to the door.

"What's the occasion?" asked Raven confused.

The twins turned to look at each other. The empath thought a silent conversation was passing through their eyes. Then Mika turned to look at her and sighed.

"It's our birthday…" finally admitted the vampire. "We are turning a century this Friday."

After a few seconds Raven realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.

Caroline turned to look from her sister's sheepish expression, to Raven's surprised face. She cleared her throat. "I'll add the Titan's to the list."

"We'll be there." answered the demoness after her. Caroline said nothing else and just turned to leave the room. Raven then looked back at Mika surprised. "I thought you didn't want me to know your age."

"I guess there are a few rules we have to start changing if we want to salvage our relationship."

Raven smiled, feeling really warm inside. "I think I'll like that."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9: Birthday Girl

**Chapter 9 – Birthday Girl**

* * *

Mika woke up on the grass, sprawled face down on the floor. The sun shone brightly over a lake a few feet away, washing her on warm light that tingled on her skin. And even though she was a little worried at first, the wind carried a soft piano melody that soothed her. She wasn't sure where she was at the moment, or if she was even awake (considering the sunlight was not burning her to ashes); but there was a small cottage on the side of the lake and decided to head there.

She walked up the pink, washed out front steps, and stopped to admire the dove wind chimes on the porch. It reminded her of someone, but she couldn't really point out whom. The vampire finally opened the door and was welcomed by the pleasant aroma of green tea and cinnamon. She stepped in, and saw Raven on a purple dress, playing the piano near the big living room window.

"Raven?"

"Aren't you going to call me Luv?" whined the empath still playing, without turning to look back at her. "I kinda missed that."

"I… I guess I missed that too…" replied Mika. She was very confused and just stood there unsure of what to do. "Ehmm, where are we?"

A subtle smile appeared on Raven's face, and she finally stopped playing to walk up to her. "You wanted to see my cottage, didn't you?"

"… LOVE!"

"There you go! It wasn't so hard, was it, baby?" answered the emoticlone as she placed her arms around Mika's neck, drawing her closer lovingly.

Mika's mind was running wild. Raven's more lustful side was wearing a tight, strapless dress, and began placing soft, lingering kisses on her jaw line, as she pressed her body hard against the vampire's. "Love, why am I in Nevermore?"

"To celebrate your birthday baby." explained Love smiling back at her. "Thought I'd forgotten?"

"No, but I thought I'd spent it with the real Raven… not that you are not real! With the whole Raven, I mean." explained Mika, noticing the frown that appeared on the demoness' face.

"You will spend it with the whole of us Luv." replied Love winking. The purple emoticlone then took Mika's hand and led her to the bedroom, but as she opened the door, the vampire felt she might faint. There, on top of a bed of rose petals, was a very naked Raven wrapped on a pink ribbon.

She giggled cheerfully as she batted her eyelashes at her. "Happy birthday my vampi poo!"

Realization then hit her. "Happy!?"

* * *

_Earlier that evening… _

Mika stood in front of the mirror as she finished dressing. She looked at her exposed belly and at the deep scar on her right side. It looked red and gross and she shivered at the memory of how she had come to have it. Cyborg had told her that it had taken a while for the wound to close, and they had been afraid there might be a permanent hole on her from the holy sword. Luckily the wound had healed; in due time, maybe the scar would fade as well, although she doubted it. The vampire was not a pessimist, but she believed a battle like that deserved a remarkable scar to go with it. At least this scar actually made her feel proud; the emotional scars of the experience, not so much.

The vampire buttoned her shirt quickly and hurried to grab her jacket ready to leave for the night. But as she approached the door there was a soft knock. She opened and Raven jumped to her arms. The vampire was thrown off balance and landed on her butt. The empath snickered as she passionately kissed her girlfriend.

"Raven!"

"Hey baby!" greeted the demoness cheerily. "I missed you by my side last night."

Mika smiled at Raven's childish pout. "Well you had patrol, and I had to work. Actually I wasn't expecting to see you tonight either."

"I just couldn't wait to see you." replied Rae.

"That's sweet." said the vampire as she picked up her girlfriend and stood up from the floor. Raven tangled her arms and legs around her body and playfully nibbled on her neck. "Ehm… I don't want you to think I don't like your company, but I have to go to work."

"No you don't. You are the boss."

"Yeah, but there are still things to take care of." argued Mika. "My sister is going to kill me if I keep slacking off."

"No she's not. I already talked to her, and she's fine with taking over for tonight. She's already done so for three months, one more night won't kill her." assured the empath returning to her loving ministrations on her neck.

Mika grabbed Raven's chin and made her look up at her. "You talked to my sister? As in, you have her phone number?"

Raven raised an eyebrow confused. "Yeah."

"I thought you 2 hated each other..." commented the vampire.

"We don't hate each other. We just love you so much we get jealous of each other. It's not easy having to share you with another woman… even if said woman is your sister…" explained Raven with evident discomfort in her voice. She wasn't used to sharing and she didn't have any siblings to understand their sisterly interaction. "There's no reason for me to get jealous of her, is there?"

"You really think we are a couple of sexy, lesbian, incestuous, twin vampires?" asked Mika feeling insulted.

Raven looked back at her blushing as she explained. "You two get too touchy sometimes."

"We are sisters!"

"Sorry, the only references I have of sisters are Starfire and Blackfire, and they don't exactly cuddle each other."

"Well you have nothing to worry about; I'm not up to living the plot of a porn movie." added the brunette. "Besides, I'm not so narcissistic; she's my twin sister. What would you feel if your emoticlones began banging each other?"

Raven blushed again thinking back to her very peculiar masturbation in her time of heat. "Yeah, you are right…"

Unfortunately for the empath, Mika was too good at reading her expressions, and she gasped in shock realizing what Raven must have done before. "Oh my god, you have actually slept with your emoticlones!"

"It's not what you think! I mean, they are me so it was masturbation really!"

"I can't believe it! You are a total perv!" accused the vamp.

"I'm not a perv!" defended Raven. "I'm… a demon… I can't help it."

By the time their conversation had turn to that point, Mika had disentangled herself from her lover and placed her on the couch, as she stood a few steps back with her arms crossed apparently judging her. "I'm noticing _I'm a demon_ is your favorite excuse as of late."

"You always excuse yourself from lying just because you are a vampire!" retorted the demoness.

"So you are getting even now?"

"Ok, this is not how I had planned tonight." whined the empath massaging her temples.

"You planned tonight?"

"YES! Now can you stop bitching and allow me to shower you with love for 1 night?"

* * *

Mika gasped as she felt 2 pairs of hands tugging at her clothes desperately. She was currently sandwiched between Love and Happy who nibbled her neck each at different sides. A pair of hands managed to strip her of her jacket, while another opened her jeans and lowered them, grabbing her panties along with them.

Her two lovers stopped their ministrations on her neck and Love kneeled in front of her burying her face on her already dripping pussy. Mika moaned in pleasure. Happy inserted her hands under her blouse and skillfully got rid of it as she undid her bra with her teeth. Soon, both of her hands played and pinched her hardened nipples as the pink emoticlone licked and sucked on the back of her neck. The vampire felt in heaven.

Suddenly Mika yelped when she felt Love sucking on her pulsing clit. She got lightheaded as all blood rushed to her lower regions. Her orgasm was building too fast and her legs began to wobble, but Happy kept her in place grabbing her tightly against her naked chest.

Spasms ran all over the vampire, delicious chills that numbed her senses, and got her gasping as if she was suddenly out of breath. Mika could almost swear her heart was drumming on her ears, but it was probably Happy's as she pressed her head against her boobs.

"Luv… I… I can't take it any more… I… I'm coming… I'M COMING… I… RAE!

The pleasure exploded like a bomb inside of her. And after a few seconds that felt like an eternity, but not nearly enough, her body finally rode out the orgasm. Mika closed her eyes and her body went limp. Happy giggled on her ear, and both of her lovers carried her to the bed where they sweetly placed her to recover.

The vampire smiled goofily as she was showered in sweet kisses, but before she could manage to open her eyes and return the favor to her partners she was roughly lifted from the bed.

The drowsiness that followed the orgasm was quickly dispelled as she felt herself carried over the shoulder by someone. She opened her eyes and fear crawled up her spine as she saw herself hanging over the red cloak of Rage as they were both immersed in a cloak of darkness.

"RAVEN!" screamed the vampire in panic. But before she could fret too much she was violently thrown to the floor and landed on her butt in the middle of a darkened library.

Mika was extremely confused. But then a shadow appeared right on her back, and as she turned up to look at whoever was standing there her surprise couldn't have been bigger. Wisdom was smirking down at her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Her large, trim glasses were replaced by thin ones that made her look dangerous and sexy. Her yellow cloak was pulled back to reveal her naked form, but what surprised her most was that the emoticlone's right hand was sexily stroking a strap-on.

The vampire's mouth hung opened, and before she could recover from the shock she was magically thrown across the room to land face down on a table, with her lower body hanging down. She then felt Wisdom pressing hard against her to keep her in place, and the tip of the strap-on dangerously near her butt.

"So… you think I'm a prude, huh?"

"Wisdom, what the fuck?" Mika tried to stand from such a submissive position, but before she could process what was happening the dildo had penetrated her hard, successfully nailing her in place. "Ooooohh, ooohhh, OOOOHHH."

"Like that baby?" asked Wisdom playfully as she rammed her over and over. Mika hated to admit it, but she actually did like it. There was something extremely erotic about Raven dominating her. "I know this is not what you had in mind, but I'm a real control freak as you may know."

The brunette didn't really mind the change in plans. Mika closed her eyes, enjoying the waves of pleasure that washed over her with every stroke, but then opened them abruptly as Wisdom grabbed her hair and made her look up. There, sitting on the table with her legs wide open was Rage.

"Rae?!" whimpered Mika scared.

"I like it when you get aroused and scared for me." hissed the demoness grabbing her lover's face and burying it on her wet pussy.

Mika inhaled the wild smell that was all Raven. Her mouth watered instantly and with all fear forgotten she didn't waste any time to devour her demoness lover. Soon, her own moans were drowned by her two lover's pants and groans. She felt herself close to a second orgasm, although she sensed Rage was closer, so she decided to push forward and suck rapidly on her clit. The reaction was immediate and her guttural sounds echoed loudly in the library. The demoness squirted all over her face and her nails dug deeply on the vampire's back. The pain and the arousal mixed to push Mika over the edge once again.

Mika's head was spinning. After she recovered from her climax she realized Wisdom had stopped her pelvic thrusts, apparently also spent as she leaned on Mika's back for support. The vampire tried to incorporate and was met with 4 red, gleaming eyes staring back at her.

"Hello pet."

"Hello Rage… uuhh mind if I get on a more comfortable position?"

The demoness grabbed her roughly and laid her on her back on the table. She loomed over her smirking and licking her lips as if preparing to eat her. Mika gulped worried.

"Rage, behave." warned Wisdom sitting on a chair by their side.

"I am behaving… not my fault she likes it rough."

Before the vampire could speak her mind a dark portal appeared over her head. Mika yelped as she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her into the darkness.

"Aaaahhh!"

Mika opened her eyes to find herself sprawled naked on the floor of what looked like a dojo. Upbeat electric music began playing on the background and footsteps approached the vampire. She incorporated quickly and saw Raven in a green cloak walking confidently towards her.

"Brave?"

"Hey baby. I think a second rescue deserves a long awaited reward, don't you?"

Mika smiled naughtily. Now that she was in Brave's territory she relaxed and her fear was replaced with desire. Raven had her way with her so far, but not anymore.

"Oh yes. You definitely deserve a good reward."

The vampire grabbed the green emoticlone and pushed her to the wall, while crashing her lips on hers hungrily. Brave moaned as Mika's hand found its way to her inner tights and teased her ever so gently.

"Don't be a tease." purred her lover.

"It's my turn to have you at my mercy…" growled the vampire on her ear, sending chills up the empath's spine. Mika inhaled deeply, smelling her lover's arousal, that delicious smell that made her mouth water in anticipation.

"You chose the wrong emotion if you think I'm going to be at your mercy."

After that, they began a heated make out session that turned into a roll in the hay on the dojo's floor. And when they were both on the brink of ecstasy, Mika quickly sank her fangs into Raven's tender flesh. Blood invaded her senses. That sweet elixir of eternal life was way more addictive that any drug known to mankind. And when she finally came down from her high, Mika noticed movement behind the door. "Are we having an audience?"

Brave smirked. "Maybe… She's shy though."

Mika smiled. This was definitely the best birthday present ever.

* * *

"Come on, if we don't arrive early to your party your sister is going to kill me." said Raven as she removed the bed covers from Mika's naked body.

The vampire groaned. "You practically killed me last night. How am I supposed to muster the strength to stand up?"

"That's ridiculous... You are already dead." teased the empath. Mika just curled into fetal position apparently ready to go back to sleep, so she curled next to her and whispered on her ear. "Did you enjoy your birthday present?"

Mika grinned widely. "Are you serious? You totally blew my mind!"

"I didn't hurt you, did I? When Wisdom and Rage kidnapped you I got worried. My emotions are unpredictable, that's why I was afraid of letting you inside Nevermore again."

"I'm fine." reassured her undead lover. "They were not exactly what you could call gentle, but it was really good. Although am afraid I'm growing fond of being dominated by your demonic side… and that can be hazardous to my health."

"Well my demonic side certainly appreciates a partner that enjoys that. But I would suggest we don't make a habit of it."

"Thank you for trusting me in there again. It was a wonderful gift."

Raven smiled warmly for her and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

* * *

Mika and Raven arrived at the casino's VIP area to see the party was already at its peak. The music was loud, the lights were low, and the place was packed with dancing, pale people, the demoness could only assume were vampires.

Several of them approached the couple to congratulate the vampire; and some of them didn't fail to comment on her beautiful partner. The empath became self conscious as she realized she was in a night dress holding her girlfriend's arm in public for the first time. But she wasn't exactly going to protest about it either seeing the big smile on Mika.

"So… is everyone here a vampire?" asked Raven trying to break the ice.

"Not everyone, some are just ghouls." commented the vampire nonchalantly.

"Ghouls?"

The vampire seemed to realize her mistake and quickly grabbed her hand to move her towards the bar. "Oh look, your friends are already here! Let's go say hi!"

The demoness stopped her from walking and crossed her arms. "Ok, let's clear some things before they become a bigger deal. Is that what you call your human servants?"

"Ehm... I don't…"

"Mika, I heard Caroline say something over those lines."

"Ok, yeah. They are something like that." admitted the vampire.

"Are they slaves?" pushed the empath with concern.

"They handed themselves willingly."

"Can they stop being ghouls if they want?"

"No..." acknowledged the brunette.

Raven sighed. She was trying to be understanding, but it was difficult considering Mika looked back at her with a guilty face. "Guess we have a lot of things to talk about concerning your vampiric condition… But we can leave that for another night."

"Yeah, sounds good."

The empath sighed and began walking towards the Titans. "Well let's go greet the gang. Starfire will be thrilled to see me in the dress she picked for me."

"Go ahead. I first have to find my sister. I haven't seen Caroline, and it's her birthday too."

Raven smiled for her trying to cover up the awkwardness that had fallen between the two. Ever since they got back together their relationship had been full of those moments. So they separated with a chaste kiss on the lips and each went on their way.

* * *

Mika found her twin sitting on a sofa on a far corner. "How come you are not dancing sis?"

"Got tired… Guess I'm getting too old for this." explained Caroline.

"Right…"

"Hey we just turned a 100; maybe it's time to settle."

Mika raised an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

"I'm serious!" chuckled Caroline, obviously amused. "Maybe after 100 years I'm finally ready to be the good and proper girl dad wanted me to be. You know, maybe I could find it nice to have someone to come home to."

"You are not thinking about marrying Gar, are you?" blurted Mika scandalized.

"What? NO!" yelled Caroline waving her arms for emphasis. "He's a nice guy, but he's not for me."

"Ok good. Cause I don't like him." replied Mika. "Even if he is a vegan… did you broke up with him because he is a vegan?"

"It's not that… Well, not only that." explained Caroline. "It's just that I feel like I'm going out with you."

"That's insane! We have nothing in common!"

Caroline crossed her arms and stared back at her as she began enumerating: "You are both vegan, love videogames, you make silly jokes to hide your insecurities, both are helplessly romantic…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." interrupted her sister. "Why did you go out with him in the first place then?"

"I guess I was looking for a substitute."

"A substitute for what?"

"For you idiot!" scowled Caroline. "I was lonely. You just left without a trace one day and when we met again you were too busy smooching with your girlfriend to pay any attention to me."

"Oh… For what it's worth, I'm sorry about leaving like that." apologized the vampire Prince. "After what happened with my last girlfriend, I just wanted to be alone so I didn't hurt those I loved anymore."

"So you became the Ice Prince of Arendelle?" teased Caroline.

"I'm being serious…"

"Me too! Mika, you don't have to protect me. Let alone from you. We used to be so close before; I just want a chance to be close to you again. We are sisters!"

"Do you want to build a snowman Caro?"

"We do sound like Frozen, don't we?" chuckled the vampire. "Why do I have to be the dorky, little sister? That used to be your role!"

"It was only fair. You used to shut me out all the time to go out with boys."

"I had to shut you out, you were too whiny and prude to take you out with me. If I'd known you liked pussy I would have gotten you a girl to shush you." replied Caroline. "Anyway, now that we are older and have our hormones relatively under control, think we can agree on not shutting each other out again, especially not for love related issues? If you get all heartbroken and suicidal I'll be there to throw you into a cold bathtub, or chain you to it."

"Thanks, I'll appreciate that." affirmed Mika smiling.

"Now, tell me. How come you are not joined at the hip with your girlfriend? I mean, it's you birthday."

"Our hips have successfully met earlier today. Anyway, we are still working some things out in our relationship. And, it's also your birthday. I did want to spend some time with you. You are not the only one missing the old times Anna."

"Ha ha… if you call me Anna again, or make a frozen reference, I swear I'll bite you." argued her twin not amused.

Mika smirked mischievously. "Oh come on, just let it…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Caroline placed her hands over her sister's mouth to prevent her from talking, making the other vampire fall into a giggle fit from her twin's shocked expression.

After they both stopped laughing Mika finally stood up before declaring: "Oh, I almost forgot! I got you something. It's back at the office, I'll be right back."

* * *

Mika entered her office and headed to her drawer. She was still too giddy from her earlier conversation with her twin to realize there was a shadow that didn't belong there. She took out a little box with a ribbon and smiled. But when she turned around to leave, she felt the piercing pain of two fangs penetrating her jugular.

The vampire gasped. As the blood left her body, the images of her last battle began replaying in her mindscape: the angel, the church, battling a demon, feeding Richard her blood, a crying Starfire, kissing Raven…

Then everything stopped and she fell to the floor.

"Wow… that was so very… interesting." said the voice of the shadow looming over her.

Mika turned up to look in terror to find her sire staring back down at her. "Alexander!"

"I've always know you are something especial, but I never imagined there was a hero in you. After all, you were such a monster when we met." smirked the older vampire.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Mika quickly reincorporating from the floor.

"Just checking on you."

"Why?"

"I got worried… when Caroline dared parole as you on the phone I knew something was wrong. I had to make sure my little girl was alright."

"I'm fine." assured Mika. "And I'm not your little girl."

"Of course not, you are all grown up now; being Prince and everything. I couldn't be prouder." replied Alexander taking a closer look at his surroundings. He grabbed a little duck statue from the desk and began toying with it as if it fascinated him.

"Is there something else you want?"

"The same thing I've always wanted." replied her elder.

"Jump city is off limits, you know that. It's a vigilante city. Your power games are a no-go here."

"I'm sure we can walk around that. You do have some really good connections that could make that happen."

"No… that's not going to be possible… I don't think I can… It would be suicide… I..."

"Mika, you seem to forget you owe it to me to at least try… I mean, I was so devastated when you disappeared one day. You were the perfect childe: strong, smart, charming, ruthless… And then you met that weak, pathetic excuse of a human, and you just… got broken…" sneered Alexander as he finished. Mika lowered her eyes but he made her look at him as he continued with a gentler voice. "But I believed in you. I believed you would come back and rise from the ashes like a phoenix."

"If I ever become ashes I doubt I'll rise from them."

Alexander growled and before Mika could react he had grabbed her from the neck, holding her up menacingly "You always have to have a smart retort, you always have to play it cool. I've been very patient with you Mikaela, but my patience is running short. I think so much time away from home has made you forget who you are dealing with."

"It's not that!" whimpered Mika terrified. His unnatural strength kept her successfully on place. "I'm just trying to save you the trouble. Messing with the Titans would be like messing with fire, we'll get burn!"

"Yet, you have messed with the Titans."

"Yes! And I have gotten burnt! I have the scars to prove it!" shrieked the vampire trying to break free of his iron grip.

He finally let go of her and she fell to the floor again rubbing her swollen neck.

"Mika, I want you to tell me one thing. How important is it for you to keep your sister's past a secret? Or yours for that matter?"

"You wouldn't say anything!" stuttered Mika. "It would sign our death sentences."

"Yes, it would be regrettable" admitted Alexander. "But you know my lips will be sealed as long as they are occupied."

Mika stood up and began pacing the office. His smug face made her boil with rage but she knew she could do nothing about it. She was stuck between the wall and the sword. She was going to burn in hell for what she was going to say, but she had no choice. "Fine… Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. You know I will."

"That's my good girl. I knew I could count on you given the right incentive." said Alexander as he patted her affectionately. Mika didn't seem thrilled though. "Come now, don't frown, it's your birthday. We can work out the details later. Anyway, messing with the Titans it's a dangerous move as you said; we will wait till the right time… after all, as time passes we only get stronger, unlike them that grow weak and older..."

Mika was about to answer but they were interrupted by approaching footsteps.

"Mika?" called Raven as she opened the door and peeked in.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" asked her girlfriend mortified.

The demoness stepped inside the room but stopped when she saw the tall, blond man near her girlfriend. "I was just checking if everything was alright."

"Yes. I… I'd like you to meet Alexander…" quickly replied the vampire. "He is… my father."

"A pleasure mademoiselle. You are way more beautiful than I imagined." said Alexander as he gallantly kissed Raven's hand with a charming smile on his face. He then turned to wink at Mika. "You sure know how to pick them."

He looked rather young to be Mika's father, but then she remembered that vampires don't age. He probably died in his early thirties. And even thou he looked rather pleasant there was a dangerous vibe around him. "Nice to meet you, sir. Mika didn't mention we were expecting you."

"I dropped by as a surprise. I just couldn't miss my little girl's birthday."

"But he is leaving now. He's a very busy man." interrupted the vampire.

"Yes, very busy." affirmed her sire. "I hope you two come and visit sometime soon, so we can get to know each other better."

"Sure."

"I'll keep in touch then. Say hi to your sister for me, will ya?" added Alexander. "And Mika… Happy Birthday."

They watched him leave and after a minute in silence Raven finally asked. "What was he doing here?"

"Like he said, just dropping to say hi. It's my birthday."

"You said he's a dangerous man." recalled the empath. "I don't like him. He sent chills down my spine."

"Like him or not, he's still my sire." answered the brunette coolly. "But he's gone now."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"Not really."

Raven didn't seem to buy it. He seemed to have known perfectly well she was dating Mika. "So you didn't tell him you are dating a Titan."

"My lips are sealed." assured the vampire. "What?"

Raven frowned. "Every time you get that look I feel like you are hiding something. Please tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"I don't know! About what was he doing here, or why do you keep human slaves, or if you sell drugs like Starfire said. I just don't know what to think of anything any more. It all sounds as if you were an evil puppet master that's trying to conquer the city!"

Mika mirrored her frown and frustration. She finally realized that winning back Raven's trust would take more than loosing a hand saving the world. But then again, that was probably for the best. So she just gave her one of her characteristic cheeky grins before answering. "Rachel, Luv, that's ridiculous. You and I both know I'm too lazy and emotional to be an evil mastermind."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't want to argue on your birthday. Let's go to the party." replied the empath turning her back on the vampire and walking to the door. She obviously sensed something was not right but preferred not to push the subject further.

"I'll be right behind you; I still have something to do."

Raven stood by the door looking at her, still not sure what to say to her. "Ok, but don't take too long. Your sister wants to cut the cake."

"But we don't eat cake."

"Tell that to her."

After Raven closed the door behind her, Mika approached the little box that had fallen to the floor. The ribbon was damaged so she tried to fix it as best as she could, but all she could manage was to wreak it further. In the end, desperation took over and the vampire threw the box across the room and it smashed on the wall, sputtering its contents to the ground.

Mika sighed and picked up the necklace that she had chosen for her sister. It was still alright.

"Happy birthday Caroline, I hope you don't mind I didn't have time to pick out a box." said Mika as she handed the necklace to an imaginary sister. She then pretended to be her sister and received the gift. "Oh, don't be silly, it's gorgeous! It matches my eyes!"

She then turned to another side and pretended to speak to her girlfriend. "Hey Luv, I'm sorry for being such an idiot. But I promise I'll never ever lie to you." Mika cleared her throat and tried the best impersonation of Raven she could, with raspy voice, crossed arms and raised eyebrow. "So you are not an evil puppet master?" The prince then made the most angelic face she could muster, and assured. "No Luv, I'm not the puppet master... I'm the puppet."

* * *

_The End… for now…_

_Final notes__: Thanks to every one of my followers! Writing this story was quite a blast, and your continuous support kept me going through the rough times. _

_I know the story ended on not such a positive note. Truth be told, I didn't plan it that way. I had not even planned to have so many stories to compliment the original Creatures of the Night. But as I started writing, the characters took a life of their own, and they took me to places I didn't think I would go to. _

_Alexander Kaine (Mika's alleged sire), was originally thought as a mayor character for Darkness in Me. But as you saw, the story took me somewhere else. Then I planned him for Demons and Angels, but Eris stole his spotlight. Will he finally be the center plot for the next story? I hope so. But who knows… maybe Mika and Raven have other plans of their own. _

_Maybe I'll even explore Mika's and Caroline's mysterious pasts. I just watched Frozen for the first time a few days ago, and after reading my own story again I noticed my characters resembled Elsa and Anna in so many ways! If I hadn't been so certain that I'd never watched the movie before, I would have thought I plagiarized the characters relationship. Still, I thought it would be fun to have the twins mock about it, and that got me a heartwarming moment for both of them. _

_Now, don't expect the continuation any time soon though… life has gotten in the way of inspiration. But as soon as I have time you can count on more of Raven's and Mika's adventures. _


End file.
